


Nymeria Fawley et la Coupe de Feu

by 28larriequeen



Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Rewrite, Sirius innocent, Sirius libre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Après avoir passé l'été avec son parrain, le jour de la rentrée finit par arrivée pour Harry et la bande. Pour cette quatrième année, Poudlard réserve encore son lot d'aventures pour nos personnages préférés.Les personnages et l'intrigue d'origine appartiennent toujours à J K Rowling !
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter, Nymeria Fawley / Seamus Finnigan
Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610
Kudos: 5





	1. Retrouvailles

_Eté 1995 – Salon_

Je descends les escaliers de la maison et arrive dans le salon, lorsque je vois que le journal moldu est arrivé. Je le prends devant la porte et rentre en regardant la première page. J’apprends alors qu’il y a encore eu des disparitions.

— Maman ! _l’appelais-je._

Ma mère arrive.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _demande t-elle en arrivant._

Je lui tends le journal. Ma mère le lit et l’inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

— Tu…tu crois que c’est Voldemort, avec l’aide de Pettigrow, qui les a tués ? _demandais-je d’une petite voix_.

Je n’ai pas peur de prononcer son nom. En faite, je m’en fiche complètement. Pour moi, il n’est pas de ma famille. Il ne l’a jamais été.

— C’est possible… après tout, personne n’a trouvé sa trace depuis qu’il s’est enfuit, _soupire-t-elle_.

Je soupir. Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi avons passé la deuxième semaine des vacances au Ministère afin de témoigner. Même Sirius était venu, malgré nos contre-indications. Nous avons réussi à le faire admettre innocent et Pettigrow coupable. Malheureusement, alors que celui-ci était reconduit à Azkaban dans la nuit, nous avons appris le lendemain matin qu’il s’était échappé. Les Aurors qui s’occupaient de lui ont été retrouvés morts 2 jours plus tard. Depuis, nous sommes aux aguets de la moindre disparition.

Ma mère pose le journal et me regarde.

— Le repas est prêt. Tu vas appeler Sirius et Harry, s’il te plait ?

J’acquiesce et monte les escaliers pour prévenir Sirius que le repas est prêt. Depuis qu’il a été déclaré innocent et dédommager pour ses années à Azkaban, Sirius vit chez nous. Ma mère et lui sont à nouveau grands amis.

— Sirius, on mange ! _annonçais-je depuis le couloir._

— J’arrive ! _s’exclame t-il depuis sa chambre._

Je pars toquer à la chambre d’Harry, qui est là depuis la deuxième semaine de vacances. Et il semble bien s’amuser, ici.

— A table !

D’un coup, la porte s’ouvre.

— Tant mieux, j’ai une faim de loup !

J’éclate de rire. Je pars me laver les mains, puis redescend à table.

— Ils ont annoncé un orage pour bientôt, _annonce ma mère en servant nos assiettes._

Je la regarde, surprise.

— Ah oui ? _demandais-je, la voix légèrement tremblante._

Ma mère hoche la tête. Je me sens un peu stresser tout à coup.

— Il serait peut-être plus prudent d’appeler McGonagall, non ? _propose Sirius._ Si tu ne t’en sens pas capable…

Je prends une grande respiration.

— C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas de si tôt. Après tout, ça fait que deux semaines que la fiole est dans un endroit sombre blablabla…

Je mange mon bacon pour éviter de les regarder.

_Je peux le faire. Après tout, j’ai pas passé tant de temps avec le Professeur McGonagall pour au final lui dire que j’annule tout._

Le reste du repas est silencieux. Le lendemain matin, c’est ma mère qui me retrouve dans la forêt et qui me ramène à la maison.

Les jours suivants, bien que fatiguée par ma nouvelle condition, nous avons tout préparé pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

*

_Dimanche 24 Aout – Le Terrier_

Nous avons dit bonjour à Charlie et Bill Weasley, les frères de Ron. Celui-ci et Ginny nous ont parler de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ce qui nous a fait éclater de rire.

— En rangeant la chambre de Fred et George, maman a trouvé une pile de bons de commande au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », _expliqua Ron_. Il y avait toute une liste de prix pour des trucs qu'ils ont inventés, genre fausses baguettes magiques, bonbons farceurs, et des tas d'autres choses pour faire des blagues. C'était fantastique, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient inventé tout ça...

— Ça fait des années qu'on entend des explosions dans leur chambre, mais on n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils fabriquaient vraiment quelque chose, _dit Ginny_. On croyait qu'ils aimaient simplement faire du bruit.

— L'ennui, c'est que la plupart de ces machins-là — tous, en fait — étaient un peu dangereux, _poursuivit Ron_. Ils avaient l'intention de vendre ça à Poudlard pour se faire un peu d'argent et maman était folle de rage. Elle leur a interdit de continuer et elle a brûlé tous les bons de commande... De toute façon, elle est furieuse contre eux. Ils n'ont pas eu autant de BUSE qu'elle aurait voulu.

— Ensuite, il y a eu une grande dispute, _dit Ginny_ , parce que maman voulait que, après l'école, ils entrent au ministère de la Magie, comme papa, mais ils lui ont répondu qu'ils avaient plutôt envie d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes.

J’ai éclaté de rire et promis aux jumeaux de faire leur pub dans le Journal de Poudlard.

A table, ça parle de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Puis, maman et moi dormons dans la même chambre que Ginny et Hermione.

*

_Lundi 25 Aout_

Je suis prête, douchée, j’ai petit déjeuner et maintenant j’attends que tout le monde le soit également. Pour ne pas être repéré par les Moldus, j’ai mis une veste, un pantalon et des bottes en cuire avec un débardeur noir. Mes cheveux noirs sont détachés. Je ne suis pas très bijoux, alors les deux seuls que je porte sont un pendentif en forme d’aigle et la bague des Carey que ma mère m’a donnée.

Pendant que tout le monde petit déjeune, ils parlent de transplanage. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Hermione entra dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ginny. Toutes deux avaient le teint pâle et paraissaient encore endormies. Ginny vint s'asseoir à la table en se frottant les yeux.

_Je suis la seule à être parfaitement réveillée ?_

— Pourquoi se lever si tôt ? _se plaignit Ginny_.

— Il va falloir faire un bout de chemin à pied, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

— A pied ? _s'étonna Harry_. On va marcher pour aller à la Coupe du Monde ?

— Oh non, c'est trop loin, _dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire_. Nous n'aurons pas longtemps à marcher. Simplement, quand un grand nombre de sorciers se réunissent, il est très difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Nous devons faire très attention à la façon dont nous nous déplaçons et lorsqu'il s'agit d'un événement aussi important que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch...

— George ! _s'écria brusquement Mrs Weasley en faisant sursauter tout le monde_.

— Quoi ? _dit George d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

— Rien !

— Ne me mens pas !

Mrs Weasley pointa sa baguette magique.

— **Accio** ! _dit-elle_

Aussitôt, de petits objets aux couleurs brillantes s'envolèrent de la poche de George qui essaya de les rattraper mais rata son coup. Le contenu de sa poche atterrit directement dans la main tendue de Mrs Weasley.

— Nous t'avions dit de les détruire ! _s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec fureur, tenant au creux de sa paume une poignée de Pralines Longue Langue_. Nous t'avions dit de te débarrasser de tout ça ! Videz vos poches, tous les deux, allez, dépêchez-vous !

La scène fut un peu pénible. De toute évidence, les jumeaux avaient essayé d'emporter avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de pralines et Mrs Weasley dut avoir recours plusieurs fois au sortilège d'Attraction pour les récupérer toutes.

— **Accio** ! **Accio** ! **Accio** ! _cria-t-elle_.

Les Pralines Longue Langue surgirent de toutes sortes d'endroits inattendus, y compris la doublure de la veste de George et les revers du jean de Fred.

— On a passé six mois à les mettre au point ! _s'exclama Fred à l'adresse de sa mère qui jetait impitoyablement les pralines à la poubelle_.

— Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire pendant ces six mois ! _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante_. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas obtenu davantage de BUSE !

L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse quand nous nous mettons en chemin. Mrs Weasley avait toujours l'air furieux lorsqu'elle embrassa Mr Weasley sur la joue, mais pas autant que les jumeaux qui mirent leur sac à l'épaule et s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot. Maman et Sirius, eux, restent avec Mrs Weasley.

— Amusez-vous bien, _lança Mrs Weasley_ , et ne faites pas de bêtises, _ajouta-t-elle dans le dos des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent sans se retourner_. Je t'enverrai Bill, Charlie et Percy vers midi, _ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de son mari_.

Nous traversons le jardin encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Il faisait frais et la lune était toujours visible. Seule une lueur verdâtre le long de l'horizon qui s'étendait à notre droite indiquait l'imminence de l'aube. Harry rejoignit Mr Weasley et marcha à côté de lui.

— Comment doit-on s'y prendre pour éviter que les Moldus nous remarquent ? _demanda-t-il_.

Ce qui est un avantage et à la fois un inconvénient, c’est que depuis ma transformation en Animagus, mes sens ont été améliorés, ce qui fait que j’entends les conversations même celles qui sont top secrètes.

— Nous avons dû faire face à un énorme problème d'organisation, _soupira Mr Weasley_. Il faut savoir qu'il y a environ cent mille sorciers qui viennent assister à la coupe et, bien entendu, nous ne disposons pas de terrain magique suffisamment grand pour les loger tous. Il y a des endroits où les Moldus ne peuvent pénétrer mais imagine qu'on essaye d'entasser cent mille sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse ou le quai 9 ¾... Nous devions donc trouver une jolie petite lande déserte et prendre toutes les précautions anti-Moldus possibles. Le ministère y a travaillé pendant des mois. D'abord, il faut canaliser les arrivées. Les spectateurs munis des billets les moins chers doivent arriver deux semaines à l'avance. Quelques-uns utilisent des moyens de transport moldus mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser remplir leurs bus et leurs trains en trop grand nombre — souviens-toi que les sorciers viennent du monde entier. Certains transplanent, bien entendu, mais nous devons aménager des endroits sûrs où ils puissent réapparaître à l'écart des Moldus. Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un petit bois très pratique pour accueillir les transplaneurs. Pour ceux qui ne veulent, ou ne peuvent, transplaner, nous utilisons des Portoloins. Ce sont des objets qui permettent de transporter les sorciers d'un point à un autre à une heure fixée d'avance. On peut organiser des transports de groupe, si nécessaire. Deux cents Portoloins ont été disposés dans des lieux stratégiques un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne et le plus proche pour nous se trouve sur la colline de Têtafouine. C'est là que nous allons.

Mr Weasley montra du doigt une grosse masse noire qui s'élevait au-delà du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

— A quoi ressemblent les Portoloins ? _demanda Harry avec curiosité_.

— Oh, il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, _répondit Mr Weasley_. Des choses qui passent inaperçues, bien sûr, pour que les Moldus ne les remarquent pas et ne se mettent pas à jouer avec... Il faut des objets qui aient l'air d'être bons pour la décharge publique...

Nous suivons le chemin sombre et humide qui menait au village. Seul le bruit de nos pas rompait le silence. Lorsque nous traversons le village endormi, le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir, passant d'un noir d'encre à un bleu foncé. Mr Weasley ne cessait de consulter sa montre.

Nous escaladons en silence la colline de Têtafouine. De temps à autre, un terrier de lapin que certains ne voyaient pas les faisaient trébucher ou ils glissaient sur d'épaisses touffes d'herbe noire.

— Pffouuu ! _soupira Mr Weasley, le souffle haletant_.

Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya sur son chandail.

— Nous avons fait vite, _dit-il_ , il nous reste dix minutes...

Hermione fut la dernière à atteindre le sommet de la colline, une main sur son point de côté.

_Ce n’était pas compliqué, mais la prochaine fois, j’aurais dû me transformer en aigle. Ç’aurait été plus marrant._

Depuis que je suis une Animagus, c’est-à-dire pas longtemps, je dois avouer que j’ai tout le temps envie de me transformer.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le Portoloin, _dit Mr Weasley qui remit ses lunettes et scruta le sol autour de lui_. Il ne devrait pas être très gros... Venez...

Nous nous séparons pour chercher chacun de notre côté mais, au bout de deux minutes, un grand cri retentit dans le silence.

— Par ici, Arthur ! Par ici, mon vieux, on l'a trouvé !

Deux hautes silhouettes se découpaient contre le ciel étoilé, de l'autre côté du sommet.

— Amos ! _s'exclama Mr Weasley_.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers l'homme qui venait de crier. Nous lui emboîtons le pas. Mr Weasley serra la main d'un sorcier au teint rubicond, avec une barbe brune en broussaille. Dans son autre main, il tenait une vieille botte moisie.

— Je vous présente Amos Diggory, _dit Mr Weasley_. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cedric ?

Cedric Diggory était un garçon de dix-sept ans, au physique avantageux. Il était capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, à Poudlard.

— Salut, _dit Cedric en se tournant vers nous_.

Tout le monde répondit, sauf Fred et George qui se contentèrent d'un signe de tête.

— Tu as beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici, Arthur ? _demanda le père de Cedric_.

— Pas trop, non, _répondit Mr Weasley_. Nous habitons de l'autre côté du village. Et toi ?

— Nous avons dû nous lever à deux heures du matin, pas vrai, Ced ? Je peux te dire que je serai content quand il aura son permis de transplaner. Enfin... Il ne faut pas se plaindre... Je ne voudrais pas manquer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, même pour un sac de Gallions — et c'est à peu près ce que coûtent les billets d'entrée. Mais ça aurait pu être pire...

Amos Diggory tourna un regard bienveillant vers les trois fils Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et moi.

— Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Oh non, seulement les rouquins, _répondit Mr Weasley en montrant ses enfants_. Voici Hermione et Nymeria, des amies de Ron — et Harry, un autre ami.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! _s'exclama Amos Diggory, les yeux écarquillés_. Harry ? Harry Potter ?

— Heu... oui, _dit Harry_.

_Et voilà que ça recommence._

— Ced m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr, _reprit Amos Diggory_. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait joué contre toi, l'année dernière... Je lui ai dit « Ced, ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants... que tu as battu Harry Potter ! »

Harry resta silencieux. Fred et George se renfrognèrent à nouveau. Cedric sembla un peu gêné.

— Harry est tombé de son balai, papa, _marmonna-t-il_. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident...

— Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas tombé ! s' _exclama Amos d'un ton jovial en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils_. Toujours modeste, notre Ced, toujours très gentleman... mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné, je suis sûr que Harry dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'un tombe de son balai, l'autre y reste bien accroché, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quel est celui qui sait le mieux voler !

_Il m’est de moins en moins amical._

— Il doit être presque l'heure, _dit précipitamment Mr Weasley en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre_. Est-ce que tu sais si nous devons attendre quelqu'un d'autre, Amos ?

— Non, les Lovegood sont déjà là-bas depuis une semaine et les Faucett n'ont pas pu avoir de billets, _répondit Mr Diggory_. Il n'y a plus que nous, dans ce secteur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Luna y sera ?_

— A ma connaissance, oui, _dit Mr Weasley_. Le départ est prévu dans une minute, nous ferions bien d'y aller...

Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le Portoloin, c'est tout. Avec un doigt, ça suffira...

Gênés par nos énormes sacs à dos, nous nous regroupons tant bien que mal autour de la vieille botte que tenait toujours Amos Diggory. Personne ne disait rien.

— Trois..., _murmura Mr Weasley, un œil toujours fixé sur sa montre_. Deux... Un...

Ce fut immédiat. Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’utilise un Portoloin, mais c’est toujours pas agréable.

Le Portoloin heurta le sol avec un bruit mat. Je remarque alors que nous ne sommes que quatre encore debout ; Mr Weasley, les Diggory et moi.

— Arrivée du cinq heures sept en provenance de la colline de Têtafouine, _dit une voix_.


	2. Verpey et Croupton

Tout le monde se releva. On était arrivés sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. Devant nous se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous deux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile ; l'homme à la montre portait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes, son collègue un kilt écossais et un poncho.

— Bonjour, Basil, _dit Mr Weasley_.

Il ramassa la vieille botte et la tendit au sorcier en kilt qui la jeta dans une grande boîte remplie de Portoloins usés. Dans la boîte, il y avait un vieux journal, des canettes de soda vides et un ballon de football crevé.

— Bonjour, Arthur, _répondit Basil d'un ton las_. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? Quand on peut se le permettre... Nous, on est restés ici toute la nuit... Vous feriez bien de dégager le chemin, on attend tout un groupe en provenance de la Forêt-Noire à cinq heures quinze. Attends, je vais te dire où tu dois t'installer, voyons... Weasley... Weasley...

Il consulta la liste qui figurait sur son parchemin.

— C'est à peu près à cinq cents mètres d'ici, le premier pré. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Roberts. Alors, Diggory, maintenant... Toi, c'est le deuxième pré. Tu demanderas Mr Payne.

Il me regarde alors.

— La fille de Eleana, c’est cela ? Premier pré, avec les Weasley.

— Merci, Basil, _dit Mr Weasley en nous faisant signe de le suivre_.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Nous disons au revoir aux Diggory et approchons de la maisonnette. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les tentes. Et il semblerait que ce soit le seul véritable Moldu des environs. Lorsque l'homme nous entendit arriver, il se tourna vers nous.

— Bonjour ! _dit Mr Weasley d'une voix claironnante_.

— Bonjour, _répondit le Moldu_.

— C'est vous, Mr Roberts ?

— C'est bien moi, _répondit l'autre_. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Weasley... On a loué deux tentes il y a deux jours.

— D'accord, _dit Mr Roberts en consultant une liste affichée au mur_. Vous avez un emplacement près du petit bois, là-bas. C'est pour une nuit ?

— C'est ça, oui, _dit Mr Weasley_.

— Dans ce cas, vous payez d'avance ? _demanda Mr Roberts_.

— Ah, heu... oui, bien sûr, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

Il recula de quelques pas et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher de lui. Pendant ce temps, je donne mon nom et paye.

_J’ai bien fait de choisir Etude des Moldus._

— Vous êtes étranger ? _dit Mr Roberts lorsque Mr Weasley revint vers lui avec la somme en billets_.

— Étranger ? _répéta Mr Weasley, déconcerté_.

— Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir du mal avec l'argent, _dit Mr Roberts en examinant attentivement Mr Weasley_. Il y a dix minutes, j'ai eu deux clients qui ont essayé de me payer avec des grosses pièces en or de la taille d'un enjoliveur.

— Vraiment ? _dit Mr Weasley, mal à l'aise_.

Mr Roberts fouilla dans une boîte en fer-blanc pour trouver la monnaie.

—: Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde, _dit-il soudain en regardant à nouveau le pré plongé dans la brume_. Des centaines de réservations. D'habitude, les gens viennent directement...

— Ah bon ? _dit Mr Weasley, la main tendue pour prendre sa monnaie, mais Mr Roberts ne la lui donna pas_.

— Oui, _dit-il d'un air songeur_. Des gens qui viennent de partout. Beaucoup d'étrangers. Et pas seulement des étrangers. Des drôles de zigotos, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a un type qui se promène habiller avec un kilt et un poncho.

— Et alors ? Il ne faut pas ? _demanda Mr Weasley d'un ton anxieux_.

— On dirait une sorte de... de grand rassemblement, _dit Mr Roberts_. Ils ont tous l'air de se connaître, comme s'ils venaient faire la fête.

A ce moment, un sorcier vêtu d'un pantalon de golf surgit de nulle part, à côté de la porte.

— **Oubliettes** ! _dit-il précipitamment en pointant sa baguette magique sur Mr Roberts_.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage.

— Voici un plan du camping, _dit Mr Roberts à Mr Weasley d'une voix placide_. Et votre monnaie.

— Merci beaucoup.

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf nous accompagna vers le portail d'entrée du camping. Il avait l'air épuisé, le menton bleui par une barbe naissante, les yeux soulignés de cernes violets. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu de Mr Roberts, il murmura à l'oreille de Mr Weasley ;

— J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec lui. Il lui faut un sortilège d'Amnésie dix fois par jour pour le calmer. Et Ludo Verpey ne nous aide pas. Il se promène un peu partout en parlant à tue-tête de Cognards et de Souafle, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des consignes de sécurité anti-Moldus. Crois-moi, je serai content quand tout ça sera terminé. A plus tard, Arthur.

Et il disparut en transplanant.

— Je croyais que Mr Verpey était le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, _dit Ginny d'un air surpris_. Il devrait faire attention de ne pas parler de Cognards en présence de Moldus, non ?

— En effet, il devrait, _répondit Mr Weasley avec un sourire, en nous conduisant dans l'enceinte du camping_. Mais Ludo a toujours été un peu... comment dire... négligent en matière de sécurité. A part ça, on ne pourrait pas rêver d'un directeur plus enthousiaste à la tête du Département des sports. Il a lui-même joué dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Et il a été le meilleur batteur que l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne ait jamais eu.

Nous montons la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées de tentes. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient presque ordinaires. Leurs propriétaires avaient fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Moldus, mais ils avaient commis quelques erreurs en ajoutant des cheminées, des cloches ou des girouettes. Certaines, cependant, appartenaient avec tant d'évidence au monde de la magie que c’était évident que Mr Roberts ait des soupçons.

Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, nous passons devant une tente de trois étages, dotée de plusieurs tourelles. A quelque distance, une autre comportait un jardin complet avec une vasque pour les oiseaux, un cadran solaire et un bassin alimenté par une fontaine.

— Toujours pareil, _dit Mr Weasley en souriant_ , on ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'épater le voisin quand on est tous ensemble. Ah, voilà, regardez, c'est là que nous sommes. Nymeria, tu es juste à côté.

Nous avons atteint la lisière du bois, tout au bout du pré. Là, devant un emplacement vide, deux petits écriteaux fichés dans le sol portaient le nom de « Weezly » et « Fawley ».

— On n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un meilleur endroit, _dit Mr Weasley d'un ton ravi_. Le stade de Quidditch se trouve de l'autre côté de ce bois, impossible d'être plus près.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules.

— Bien, _dit-il, le regard brillant d'excitation_ , alors, souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain moldu. Nous dresserons ces tentes à la main ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... Les Moldus font ça tout le temps... Dis-moi, Harry, à ton avis, par quoi on commence ?

Je pose mon sac et sort la notice que ma mère m’a écrite. Puis, une fois toutes les tentes montées, je rentre dans la mienne. Il y a trois chambres, un salon, deux salles de bain avec cabinets séparés, et une grande cuisine.

J’installe mes affaires dans ma chambre. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je campe mais d’habitude maman monte la tente toute seule. Je ressors et part avec mes trois meilleurs amis, chercher de l’eau.

Le soleil s'était levé et la brume se dissipait ; nous découvrons alors la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Les campeurs commençaient à se lever. Les familles avec des enfants en bas âge étaient les premières à se manifester. Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans était accroupi devant une grande tente en forme de pyramide, pointant d'un air réjoui une baguette magique sur une limace qui rampait dans l'herbe. Le mollusque enflait lentement et atteignit peu à peu la taille d'un salami.

Ici ou là, des sorcières et des sorciers émergeaient de leurs tentes et commençaient à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Certains, après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour d'eux, allumaient un feu à l'aide de leur baguette magique; d'autres craquaient des allumettes d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il leur paraissait impossible d'obtenir la moindre flamme de cette manière.

Trois sorciers africains, vêtus chacun d'une longue robe blanche, étaient plongés dans une conversation très sérieuse, tout en faisant rôtir sur un grand feu aux flammes violettes quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lapin. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de sorcières américaines papotaient joyeusement sous une bannière étoilée tendue entre leurs tentes et sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Institut des sorcières de Salem ».

— C'est moi qui vois mal ou bien tout est devenu vert, brusquement ? _demanda Ron_.

Ron voyait très bien. On était arrivés devant un ensemble de tentes recouvertes d'un épais tapis de trèfle qui les faisait ressembler à d'étranges monticules surgis de terre. Sous les auvents relevés de certaines tentes, on voyait apparaître des visages souriants. C'étaient les supporters de l'équipe irlandaise qui avaient tout recouvert de trèfle, symbole national de l'Irlande. Une voix retentit alors dans notre dos. Une voix que je reconnais très bien, et que j’accueille avec un immense sourire.

— Nymy ! Harry ! Ron ! Hermione !

Seamus était assis devant sa propre tente recouverte de trèfle, en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux blond-roux qui devait être sa mère et de son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, lui aussi élève de Gryffondor. Je leurs souris, un peu gênée, alors que Seamus prend ma main et pose un bisou sur ma joue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites de la décoration ? _demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire_. Il paraît que les gens du ministère ne sont pas vraiment ravis...

— Et pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de montrer nos couleurs ? _dit Mrs Finnigan_. Vous devriez aller voir comment les Bulgares ont arrangé leurs tentes. Vous êtes pour l'Irlande, bien sûr ? _ajouta-t-elle en nous regardant avec de petits yeux perçants_.

— Evidemment, je n’arrête pas de dire à ma mère que l’Irlande va gagner contre la Bulgarie ! _m’exclamais-je._ D’ailleurs, ravie de vous rencontrer Mrs Finnigan !

Nous échangeons quelques mots, puis reprenons notre route.

— Comme si on pouvait dire autre chose, quand ils sont tous autour de nous, _fit remarquer Ron_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je me demande comment les Bulgares ont décoré leurs tentes, _dit Hermione_.

— On n'a qu'à aller voir, _dit Harry en montrant le drapeau bulgare, rouge, vert et blanc, qui flottait dans la brise, au bout du pré_.

Cette fois, la décoration n'avait plus rien de végétal, chacune des tentes bulgares était ornée d'un poster représentant un visage renfrogné, avec de gros sourcils noirs. Bien entendu, l'image était animée mais, à part quelques battements de paupières et une moue de plus en plus maussade, le visage n'offrait pas une grande variété d'expressions.

— Krum, _dit Ron à voix basse_.

— Quoi ? _dit Hermione_.

— Krum ! _répéta Ron_. Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare !

— Il a vraiment l'air grognon, _remarqua Hermione en jetant un regard circulaire aux nombreux Krum qui les observaient en clignant des yeux, la mine revêche_.

— L'air grognon ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, l'air qu'il a ? C'est un joueur incroyable. En plus, il est très jeune. A peine plus de dix-huit ans. C'est un génie. Tu verras, ce soir.

Il y avait déjà une petite file d'attente devant le robinet. Lorsque nous nous ajoutons à la file, deux hommes se disputaient âprement derrière nous. L'un d'eux était un très vieux sorcier vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs. L'autre était de toute évidence un sorcier du ministère; il tenait entre ses mains un pantalon à fines rayures et paraissait tellement exaspéré qu'il en criait presque.

— Mets ça, Archie, je t'en prie, ne fais pas d'histoires, tu ne peux pas te promener habiller de cette façon, le Moldu du camping commence déjà à avoir des soupçons...

— J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin pour Moldus, _dit le vieux sorcier d'un air obstiné_. Les Moldus portent ces choses-là.

— Ce sont les femmes moldues qui les portent, Archie, pas les hommes ! Eux, ils portent ça, _dit l'autre en brandissant le pantalon rayé_.

— Je ne mettrai jamais ce truc-là, _s'indigna le vieux Archie_. J'aime bien que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Hermione fut prise d'un tel fou rire qu'elle dut s'éloigner de la file d'attente. Elle ne revint que lorsque Archie fut reparti après avoir fait sa provision d'eau.

En marchant beaucoup plus lentement, à cause du poids de l'eau dans nos récipients, Harry, nous traversons le pré dans l'autre sens pour retourner à nos tentes. De temps en temps, on apercevait un visage familier ; d'autres élèves de Poudlard venus avec leur famille. Olivier, qui avait terminé ses études, traîna Harry jusqu'à sa tente pour le présenter à ses parents et annonça d'un ton surexcité qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare. Super heureuse, je n’ai pas pu résister et je lui ai sauté dessus, mais comme nous étions déjà très proches à Poudlard, ce n’était pas très étrange comme attitude. Lorsque j’étais en première année, je me suis endormie sur son épaule plusieurs fois.

Nous voyons également Ernie MacMillan et Cho Chang. Puis, un grand groupe d’adolescents inconnus.

— Qui c'est, à ton avis ? _demanda-t-il_. Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard ?

— Ils doivent venir d'une école étrangère, _répondit Ron_. Je sais qu'il en existe, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui y soit allé. Bill avait un correspondant dans une école brésilienne... il y a des années de ça... Il aurait bien voulu aller le voir, mais mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer le voyage. Son correspondant a été terriblement vexé en apprenant qu'il ne viendrait pas et il s'est vengé en lui envoyant un chapeau ensorcelé. Quand Bill l'a mis sur sa tête, ses oreilles se sont ratatinées comme de vieux pruneaux.

— Vous en avez mis, un temps, _dit George une fois que nous sommes revenus devant nos tentes_.

— On a rencontré des gens, _répondit Ron en posant l'eau par terre_. Vous n'avez pas encore allumé le feu ?

— Papa s'amuse avec les allumettes, _dit Fred_.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Mr Weasley n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Des allumettes cassées jonchaient le sol autour de lui, mais il semblait ne s'être jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

— Oups ! _dit-il en parvenant à enflammer une allumette_.

Il fut si surpris qu'il la laissa aussitôt tomber.

— Regardez, Mr Weasley, _dit Hermione avec patience_.

Elle lui prit la boîte des mains et lui montra comment s'y prendre. Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent enfin à allumer un feu, mais il fallut attendre encore une heure avant que les flammes soient suffisamment hautes pour faire cuire quelque chose. Nous avons cependant de quoi nous occuper en attendant.

Nos tentes était en effet dressée le long d'une sorte de grande allée qui menait au terrain de Quidditch et que les représentants du ministère ne cessaient d'emprunter, adressant un salut cordial à Mr Weasley chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Celui-ci faisait bénéficier Harry et Hermione de ses commentaires, ses propres enfants en sachant déjà trop long sur les coulisses du ministère pour s'y intéresser. Moi, j’avais plutôt la tête ailleurs.

On avait commencé à faire cuire des œufs et des saucisses lorsque Bill, Charlie, Percy, maman et Sirius sortirent du bois pour venir nous rejoindre.

— On vient de transplaner, papa, _dit Percy d'une voix sonore_. Ah, parfait, on arrive pour le déjeuner !

En voyant l’air de Sirius, j’ai compris que maman avait dû lui faire un long discours sur sa liberté pour qu’il accepte de venir.

Tandis qu'on mangeait nos œufs aux saucisses, Mr Weasley se leva soudain en faisant de grands signes à un homme qui marchait vers eux d'un bon pas.

— Voici l'homme du jour ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Ludo !

Ludo Verpey portait une longue robe de Quidditch à grosses rayures horizontales, noires et jaune vif. Une énorme image représentant un frelon s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'allure d'un homme à la carrure d'athlète qui se serait légèrement laissé aller. Sa robe était tendue sur un ventre qu'il n'avait certainement pas au temps où il jouait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Son nez était écrasé, mais ses yeux bleus et ronds, ses cheveux blonds coupés court et son teint rosé lui donnaient l'air d'un collégien trop vite grandi.

— Ça, par exemple ! _s'exclama Verpey d'un air joyeux_.

Il marchait comme s'il avait eu des ressorts sous la plante des pieds et paraissait au comble de l'excitation.

— Arthur, mon vieil ami ! _lança-t-il d'une voix haletante en arrivant devant le feu de camp_. Quelle belle journée, hein ? Quelle journée ! Est-ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer un plus beau temps ? Une soirée sans nuages qui s'annonce... Et pas la moindre anicroche dans l'organisation... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire !

Derrière lui, un groupe de sorciers du ministère passèrent au pas de course, l'air hagard, montrant au loin d'étranges étincelles violettes projetées à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur par un feu de camp qui était de toute évidence d'origine magique. Percy se précipita, la main tendue. Apparemment, la désapprobation que lui inspirait la façon dont Ludo Verpey dirigeait son département ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire bonne impression.

— Ah, oui, _dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire_ , je te présente mon fils, Percy. Il vient d'entrer au ministère, et voici Fred — non, George. Excuse-moi, Fred, c'est lui — Bill, Charlie, Ron — ma fille Ginny — et des amis de Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Il y a aussi Eleana Fawley ainsi que sa fille Nymeria, et Sirius Black.

Ce dernier se lève et rentre dans notre tente, ce qui fait soupirer ma mère qui s’excusa et le rejoignit.

— Je vous présente Ludo Verpey, _poursuivit Mr Weasley en se tournant nous_. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu de si bonnes places...

Verpey rayonna et fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, voyons.

— Tu veux faire un petit pari sur le résultat du match, Arthur ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton avide, en agitant les poches de sa robe jaune et noir_.

D'après le tintement qu'on entendait, elles devaient contenir une bonne quantité de pièces d'or.

— Roddy Ponteur m'a déjà parié que ce serait la Bulgarie qui marquerait les premiers points. Je lui ai proposé un bon rapport, étant donné que l'équipe d'Irlande rassemble les trois meilleurs avants que j'aie vus depuis des années. Et la petite Agatha Timms a parié la moitié des actions de son élevage d'anguilles que le match durerait une semaine.

— Alors, c'est d'accord, allons-y, _dit Mr Weasley_. Voyons... Un Gallion sur la victoire de l'Irlande ?

— Un Gallion ?

Ludo Verpey sembla un peu déçu, mais il retrouva très vite son sourire.

— Très bien, très bien... D'autres amateurs ?

— Ils sont un peu jeunes pour parier, _dit Mr Weasley_. Molly ne serait pas d'accord pour que...

— On parie trente-sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles et trois Noises, _dit Fred en rassemblant son argent avec George_ , que l'Irlande va gagner, mais que ce sera Viktor Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or. Et on ajoute même une baguette farceuse.

— Vous n'allez pas montrer à Mr Verpey des idioties pareilles, _s'indigna Percy_.

Mais Verpey ne semblait pas trouver que la fausse baguette magique était une idiotie. Au contraire, son visage juvénile brilla d'excitation lorsque Fred la lui tendit. Quand il la vit se transformer, avec un cri aigu, en un poulet en caoutchouc, Verpey éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

— Excellent ! Ça fait des années que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi bien imitée. Je vous l'achète cinq Gallions !

Percy se figea dans une attitude à la fois stupéfaite et scandalisée.

— Les enfants, _murmura Mr Weasley_ , je ne veux pas vous voir parier... Ce sont toutes vos économies... Votre mère...

— Allons, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, Arthur ! _s'exclama Ludo Verpey en remuant frénétiquement l'or qui remplissait ses poches_. Ils sont suffisamment grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent ! Vous pensez que l'Irlande va gagner mais que ce sera Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or ? Pas la moindre chance, mes enfants, pas la moindre chance... Je vais vous offrir un très bon rapport sur ce pari-là... Et on va ajouter cinq Gallions pour la baguette comique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Weasley regarda avec un air d'impuissance Ludo Verpey sortir de sa poche une plume et un carnet sur lequel il griffonna le nom des jumeaux.

— Merci beaucoup, _dit George_.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin que Verpey lui tendait et le glissa dans une poche. Ludo Verpey se tourna alors vers Mr Weasley d'un air plus joyeux que jamais.

— Tu ne pourrais pas me faire une petite tasse de thé, par hasard ? J'essaye de repérer Barty Croupton. Mon homologue bulgare fait des difficultés et je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Barty saura m'arranger ça. Il parle à peu près cent cinquante langues étrangères.

— Mr Croupton ? _dit Percy, qui avait perdu son air de réprobation indignée et frémissait soudain d'excitation_. Il en parle plus de deux cents ! Y compris la langue des sirènes, la langue de bois et la langue des trolls...

— Tout le monde sait parler troll, _dit Fred d'un air dédaigneux_ , il suffit de grogner en montrant du doigt.

Je pouffe de rire. Percy lança à Fred un regard assassin et remua vigoureusement le feu pour faire chauffer la bouilloire.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo ? _demanda Mr Weasley tandis que Verpey s'asseyait dans l'herbe à côté de nous_.

— Pas l'ombre d'une plume de hibou, _répondit celui-ci d'un ton très détendu_. Mais elle finira bien par revenir. Pauvre vieille Bertha... Sa mémoire ressemble à un chaudron qui fuit et elle n'a pas le moindre sens de l'orientation. Elle s'est perdue, tu peux en être sûr. Elle va réapparaître au bureau au mois d'octobre en pensant qu'on est toujours en juillet.

_J’en doute._

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche ? _suggéra timidement Mr Weasley pendant que Percy tendait à Verpey une tasse de thé_.

— C'est ce que Barty Croupton ne cesse de répéter, _dit Verpey, ses yeux ronds s'écarquillant d'un air naïf_. Mais on n'a vraiment personne pour ça en ce moment. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Voilà Barty !

Un sorcier venait de transplaner à côté de leur feu de camp. Il n'aurait pu offrir contraste plus frappant face à Ludo Verpey, vautré dans l'herbe avec sa vieille robe de l'équipe des Frelons.

Barty Croupton était un vieil homme raide et droit, vêtu d'un costume impeccable avec cravate assortie, et chaussé d'escarpins parfaitement cirés qui étincelaient au soleil. La raie de ses cheveux gris coupés court était si nette qu'elle paraissait presque surnaturelle et son étroite moustache en forme de brosse à dents semblait avoir été taillée à l'aide d'une règle à calcul.

— Faites comme chez vous, Barty, _dit chaleureusement Ludo en tapotant l'herbe à côté de lui_.

— Non, merci, Ludo, _répondit Croupton avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix._ Je vous ai cherché partout. Les Bulgares insistent pour que nous ajoutions douze sièges dans la tribune officielle.

— Ah, c'est donc ça qu'ils veulent _? dit Verpey_. Je croyais que le bonhomme me demandait « des bouts de liège ». Il a un sacré accent.

— Mr Croupton ! _dit Percy, le souffle court, en faisant une sorte de courbette qui lui donnait l'air d'un bossu_ , puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

— Oh, _répondit Mr Croupton avec une expression légèrement surprise, oui, très volontiers_ , Wistily.

Fred et George plongèrent dans leurs tasses en s'étranglant de rire tandis que Percy, les oreilles d'un rouge soutenu, s'affairait avec la bouilloire. Pour ma part, je fais passer mon rire pour une toux.

— Ah, je voulais aussi vous parler de quelque chose, Arthur, _dit Mr Croupton, son regard perçant se tournant vers Mr Weasley_. Ali Bashir est sur le sentier de la guerre. Il veut vous dire deux mots au sujet de l'embargo sur les tapis volants.

Mr Weasley poussa un profond soupir.

— Je lui ai envoyé un hibou à ce propos il y a à peine une semaine. Je le lui ai répété cent fois ; les tapis sont définis comme un artefact moldu par le Bureau d'enregistrement des objets à ensorcellement prohibé. Mais est-il disposé à m'écouter ?

— J'en doute, _répondit Mr Croupton en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Percy_. Il tient désespérément à exporter ses produits chez nous.

— Ils ne remplaceront jamais les balais en Grande-Bretagne, n'est-ce pas ? _intervint Verpey_.

— Ali pense qu'il y a un segment de marché pour un véhicule familial, _dit Mr Croupton_. Je me souviens que mon grand-père avait un Axminster qui pouvait transporter douze personnes, mais c'était avant que les tapis volants soient interdits, bien sûr.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il tenait à ce que tout le monde soit bien convaincu que ses ancêtres avaient toujours scrupuleusement respecté la loi.

— Alors, vous avez eu beaucoup de travail, Barty ? _dit Verpey d'un ton léger_.

— Pas mal, oui, _répondit sèchement Mr Croupton_. Organiser les transports par Portoloin depuis les cinq continents n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir, Ludo.

— J'imagine que vous serez bien contents, tous les deux, lorsque tout ça sera terminé, _dit Mr Weasley_.

Ludo Verpey sembla choqué.

— Contents ? _s'exclama-t-il_. Mais je ne me suis jamais autant amusé... Ah, évidemment, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de tout repos, pas vrai, Barty ? Hein ? On a encore des tas de choses à organiser, pas vrai, Barty ?

Mr Croupton regarda Verpey en haussant les sourcils.

— Nous étions d'accord pour ne faire aucune annonce avant que tous les détails soient...

— Oh, les détails ! _dit Verpey, avec un geste désinvolte comme s'il dispersait un nuage de moucherons_. Ils ont signé, non ? Ils sont d'accord ? Je vous parie que les enfants seront très vite au courant. Après tout, c'est à Poudlard que ça se passe...

_Qu’est-ce qu’il va encore se passer ?_

— Ludo, il faut aller voir les Bulgares, maintenant, _interrompit sèchement Mr Croupton_. Merci pour le thé, Wistily.

Il rendit sa tasse pleine à Percy et attendit que Ludo se lève. Verpey se remit péniblement debout, vidant sa tasse de thé, l'or de ses poches tintant allègrement.

— A bientôt, tout le monde ! _dit-il_. Vous serez avec moi dans la tribune officielle. C'est moi qui fais le commentaire !

Il agita la main, Barty Croupton leur adressa un bref signe de tête et tous deux disparurent en transplanant.

— Qu'est-ce qui doit se passer, à Poudlard, papa ? _demanda aussitôt Fred_. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, _répondit Mr Weasley en souriant_.

— C'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique, _dit Percy avec raideur_. Mr Croupton a eu parfaitement raison de ne pas la divulguer.

— Oh, silence, Wistily, _dit Fred_.

A mesure que l'après-midi avançait, une sorte de frénésie envahissait le camping tel un nuage palpable. Maman et Sirius, après une longue conversation, ont maintenu leur venue au match. Cependant, Sirius veut y aller seulement sous forme Animagus.

Au coucher du soleil, la tension faisait frémir la paisible atmosphère de l'été et, lorsque la nuit tomba comme un rideau sur les milliers de spectateurs qui attendaient le début du match, les dernières tentatives de masquer la réalité disparurent ; le ministère semblait s'être incliné devant l'inévitable et ses représentants avaient renoncé à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout.

Des vendeurs ambulants transplanaient à tout moment, portant des éventaires ou poussant des chariots remplis d'articles extraordinaires. Il y avait des rosettes lumineuses — vertes pour l'Irlande, rouges pour la Bulgarie — qui criaient d'une petite voix aiguë les noms des joueurs, des chapeaux pointus d'un vert étincelant ornés de trèfles dansants, des écharpes bulgares décorées de lions qui rugissaient véritablement, des drapeaux des deux pays qui jouaient les hymnes nationaux dès qu'on les agitait. On trouvait aussi des modèles miniatures d'Éclairs de feu qui volaient et des figurines de collection représentant des joueurs célèbres qui se promenaient dans la paume de la main d'un air avantageux.

— J'ai économisé mon argent de poche tout l'été pour ça, _dit Ron à Harry_.

Nous nous promenons tous les quatre parmi les vendeurs en achetant des souvenirs. Ron fit l'acquisition d'un chapeau à trèfles dansants et d'une grande rosette verte, mais il acheta aussi une figurine de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare. Le Krum miniature marchait de long en large sur sa main, lançant des regards courroucés à la grande rosette verte qui s'étalait au-dessus de lui.

Pour ma part, j’achète toutes sortes de choses en rapport à l’Irlande comme un chapeau, ou encore une écharpe.

— Oh, regarde ça ! _s'exclama Harry qui se précipita vers un chariot surchargé d'objets semblables à des jumelles de cuivre, dotées de toutes sortes de boutons et de cadrans_.

— Ce sont des Multiplettes, _dit le sorcier-vendeur d'un air empressé_. Elles permettent de revoir une action... de faire des ralentis... et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment du match si vous le désirez. C'est dix Gallions pièce.

— Je n'aurais pas dû acheter ça, _dit Ron, le doigt pointé sur son chapeau à trèfles, en regardant avec envie les Multiplettes_.

— Donnez m'en quatre paires, _lança Harry au vendeur d'un ton décidé_.

— Non, non, laisse tomber, _répondit Ron en rougissant_.

— Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël, _lui dit Harry en donnant à Ron, Hermione et à moi une paire de Multiplettes chacun_. Pour les dix ans qui viennent.

— D'accord, _admit Ron avec un sourire_.

— Oh, merci, Harry ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Et moi, je vais acheter des programmes...

— Merci, tu n’étais pas obligé ! _dis-je avec un sourire._

La bourse beaucoup plus légère, nous retournons à nos tentes. Bill, Charlie et Ginny arboraient eux aussi des rosettes vertes et Mr Weasley avait un drapeau irlandais. Fred et George, quant à eux, n'avaient pu acheter aucun souvenir ; ils avaient donné tout leur or à Verpey.

Enfin, un grand coup de gong retentit avec force quelque part au-delà du bois et, aussitôt, des lanternes vertes et rouges étincelèrent dans les arbres, éclairant le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

— C'est l'heure ! _dit Mr Weasley, qui avait l'air aussi impatient que nous_. Venez, on y va !


	3. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

Nous nous précipitons vers le bois, nos achats avec nous. L'atmosphère enfiévrée était très contagieuse. Nous marchons vingt minutes à travers bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce qu'on émerge enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. On ne voyait qu'une partie des immenses murailles d'or qui entouraient le terrain.

— Il peut recevoir cent mille spectateurs, _dit Mr Weasley en remarquant l'air impressionné de Harry_. Le ministère a constitué une équipe spéciale de cinq cents personnes pour y travailler pendant une année entière. Chaque centimètre carré a été traité avec des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Tout au long de l'année, chaque fois qu'un Moldu s'approchait d'ici, il se rappelait soudain un rendez-vous urgent et repartait au plus vite... Chers Moldus, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton affectueux_.

Il nous mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante de sorcières et de sorciers.

— Des places de choix ! _s'exclama la sorcière du ministère qui contrôla leurs billets_. Tribune officielle, tout en haut ! Montez les escaliers, quand il n'y aura plus de marches, vous serez arrivés.

A l'intérieur du stade, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Nous grimpons les marches au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite et à gauche. Nous continuons de monter jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier où nous nous retrouvons dans une petite loge qui dominait tout le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain, à mi-chemin entre les deux lignes de but. Une vingtaine de chaises pourpre et or étaient disposées sur deux rangées et, lorsque nous nous sommes faufilés jusqu'au premier rang, le spectacle devant moi me fit tourner la tête.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vue d'en haut, paraissait aussi lisse que le velours. A chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Face à la tribune officielle, presque à hauteur d'œil, s'étalait un immense tableau sur lequel s'inscrivaient, comme tracés par une main invisible, des mots couleur d'or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autres. Ce sont des publicités.

Pour l'instant, les autres chaises étaient vides, sauf une, occupée par une minuscule créature assise à l'avant-dernier rang. La créature, dont les jambes étaient si petites qu'elles pointaient horizontalement devant elle, était vêtue d'un torchon à vaisselle drapé comme une toge et se cachait le visage dans les mains.

— Dobby ? _dit Harry d'un ton incrédule_.

La petite créature leva la tête et écarta les doigts, révélant d'énormes yeux marrons et un nez qui avait la taille et la forme d'une grosse tomate. Ce n'était pas Dobby, mais il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un elfe de maison, tout comme l'avait été Dobby, l'ami de Harry.

— Est-ce que le monsieur m'a appelée Dobby ? _couina l'elfe en regardant entre ses doigts avec curiosité_.

Sa petite voix tremblante était encore plus aiguë que celle de Dobby. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement sur leurs chaises pour regarder à leur tour. Harry avait beaucoup parlé de Dobby, mais on ne l’a jamais vu. Même Mr Weasley jeta à l'elfe un coup d'œil intéressé.

— Désolé, _dit Harry_. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un que je connais.

— Mais moi aussi, monsieur, je connais Dobby ! _couina l'elfe_.

Elle se cachait le visage, comme si la lumière l'aveuglait, bien que la loge ne fût pas brillamment éclairée.

— Je m'appelle Winky, monsieur...

Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry.

— Vous êtes sûrement Harry Potter !

— Oui, c'est moi, _répondit Harry_.

— Oh, mais Dobby parle tout le temps de vous, monsieur ! _dit Winky en baissant légèrement les mains, l'air stupéfait et impressionné_.

— Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Harry_. Est-ce que la liberté lui convient ?

— Ah, monsieur, _répondit Winky en hochant la tête_. Ah, monsieur, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez rendu service à Dobby, monsieur, quand vous l'avez libéré.

— Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Harry_. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— La liberté monte à la tête de Dobby, monsieur, _dit Winky avec tristesse_. Il se croit plus haut qu'il n'est. Il n'arrive plus à trouver de place, monsieur.

— Pourquoi ? _demanda Harry_.

La voix de Winky baissa d'une demi-octave.

— Il veut être payé pour son travail, monsieur, _murmura-t-elle_.

— Payé ? _répéta Harry sans comprendre_. Mais... pourquoi ne serait-il pas payé ?

Winky parut horrifiée à cette idée et referma légèrement les doigts, cachant à moitié son visage.

— Les elfes de maison ne sont jamais payés, monsieur ! _dit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée_. Non, non, non. J'ai dit à Dobby, je lui ai dit, Dobby, trouve-toi une bonne petite famille où tu puisses mener une petite vie tranquille. Mais il n'arrête pas de faire les quatre cents coups, monsieur, et ce n'est pas bien pour un elfe de maison. Continue à te faire remarquer comme ça, Dobby, je lui ai dit, et tu vas te retrouver devant le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, comme n'importe quel gobelin.

— Bah, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu, _dit Harry_.

— Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à s'amuser, Harry Potter, _répondit Winky d'un ton ferme, derrière ses mains qui cachaient toujours son visage_. Les elfes de maison doivent faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Je n'aime pas du tout l'altitude, Harry Potter...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade qui entourait la loge et eut un haut-le-corps.

—... mais mon maître m'a envoyée dans la tribune officielle et donc, j'y suis allée, monsieur...

— Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyée ici, s'il sait que tu n'aimes pas l'altitude ? _demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils_.

— Mon... mon maître veut que je lui garde un siège, Harry Potter, il est très occupé, _dit Winky en inclinant la tête vers l'espace vide_ , _à côté d'elle_. Winky aimerait bien retourner dans la tente de son maître, Harry Potter, mais Winky fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Winky est une bonne elfe de maison.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil apeuré vers la balustrade et se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains. Harry se retourna vers nous.

— Alors, c'est ça, un elfe de maison ? _murmura Ron_. Bizarre comme créature...

— Dobby était encore plus bizarre, _répondit Harry avec conviction_.

Ron sortit ses Multiplettes et les braqua sur la foule qui occupait les gradins, de l'autre côté du stade.

— Extraordinaire ! _dit-il en tournant la molette qui permettait de repasser les images_. J'arrive à voir de nouveau ce vieux bonhomme se mettre les doigts dans le nez... encore une fois... et encore une...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione parcourait avec avidité son programme à la couverture de velours agrémentée d'un pompon.

— « Les mascottes des deux équipes présenteront un spectacle avant le match », _lut-elle à haute voix_.

— Ça vaut la peine d'être vu, _dit Mr Weasley_. Les équipes nationales amènent des créatures typiques de leurs pays d'origine pour faire un peu de spectacle.

Autour de nous, la loge se remplit peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit. Mr Weasley ne cessait de serrer la main de gens qui occupaient à l'évidence de hautes fonctions dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chaque fois, Percy se levait d'un bond, comme s'il avait été assis sur un porc-épic. A l'arrivée de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, Percy s'inclina si bas que ses lunettes tombèrent et se cassèrent. Horriblement gêné, il les répara d'un coup de baguette magique et resta ensuite assis sur sa chaise, jetant des regards jaloux à Harry que Cornélius Fudge avait salué comme un vieil ami.

Je m’étire et jette un regard à Sirius, couché à côté de maman.

— Harry Potter, vous savez..., _dit-il d'une voix forte au ministre bulgare, qui portait une magnifique robe de sorcier en velours noir ourlé d'or, et ne paraissait pas comprendre un mot d'anglais_. Harry Potter, voyons, _insista Fudge_ , je suis sûr que vous savez qui c'est... Le garçon qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui... Vous savez forcément qui c'est...

Le sorcier bulgare vit soudain la cicatrice de Harry et se mit à parler très fort d'un ton surexcité en la montrant du doigt.

— Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, _dit Fudge à Harry d'un ton las_. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les langues étrangères, j'ai besoin de Barty Croupton dans ces cas-là. Ah, je vois que son elfe de maison lui a gardé une chaise... C'est une bonne chose, ces zigotos de Bulgares ont essayé de quémander toutes les meilleures places... Ah, voici Lucius !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi tournons vivement la tête. Se glissant le long du deuxième rang en direction de trois chaises vides, derrière Mr Weasley, nous voyons arriver Lucius Malefoy, son fils Drago et une femme qui devait être la mère de ce dernier.

_Oh, c’est pas possible…_

Le teint pâle, le nez pointu, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, Drago ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Sa mère était blonde, elle aussi. Grande et mince, elle aurait pu paraître séduisante si elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'être sans cesse incommodée par une odeur pestilentielle.

— Ah, Fudge, _dit Mr Malefoy en tendant la main au ministre de la Magie_. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Drago ?

— Mes hommages, madame, _dit Fudge avec un sourire, en s'inclinant devant Mrs Malefoy_. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk... Obalonsk... Mr... enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et, voyons, qui y a-t-il encore ? Vous connaissez Arthur Weasley, j'imagine ?

Il y eut un moment de tension. Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy échangèrent un regard.

_En espérant que cette fois ça ne se termine pas en bagarre._

— Seigneur ! _dit-il à voix basse_. Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?

Fudge, qui n'écoutait pas, reprit la parole.

— Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité.

— Ah, bien... très bien..., _dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire forcé_.

Les yeux de Mr Malefoy étaient revenus sur Hermione qui rosit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Puis, Mr Malefoy adressa un signe de tête dédaigneux à Mr Weasley, salua ma mère d’un simple « Eleana » et suivit la rangée de chaises jusqu'aux places qui lui étaient réservées. Drago nous lança à Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi un regard méprisant, puis s'assit entre son père et sa mère.

— Crétins visqueux, _marmonna Ron_.

Un instant plus tard, Ludo Verpey entra en trombe dans la loge.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? _demanda-t-il, son visage rond luisant comme un gros fromage de Hollande_. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?

— Quand vous voudrez, Ludo, _dit Fudge, très à son aise_.

Verpey sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama ;

— **Sonorus** !

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent le stade plein à craquer et sa voix tonitruante résonna sur tous les gradins ;

— Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Le dernier message publicitaire (Les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue — prenez le risque à chaque bouchée !) s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent « BULGARIE : ZERO, IRLANDE : ZERO. »

— Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations.

— Je me demande ce qu'ils ont amené, _dit Mr Weasley qui se pencha en avant_. Aaah !

Il enleva brusquement ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa robe de sorcier.

— Des Vélanes !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que des Vél... _demanda Harry avant de s’interrompre._

Mais une centaine d'entre elles venaient de faire leur apparition sur le terrain et la question de Harry trouva sa réponse. Les Vélanes étaient des femmes magnifiques à en faire pâlir de jalousie...

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda la voix lointaine d'Hermione_.

Harry s'était levé et avait commencé à enjamber la balustrade de la loge. A côté de lui, Ron était figé dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à s'élancer d'un plongeoir.

Des cris de fureur s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les Vélanes. Pendant ce temps, Ron, d'un air distrait, déchirait en lambeaux les trèfles qui ornaient son chapeau. Mr Weasley, un vague sourire aux lèvres, se pencha vers Ron et lui prit le chapeau des mains.

— Tu en auras besoin, _dit-il_ , quand l'Irlande aura dit son mot.

— Hein ? _marmonna Ron, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur les Vélanes qui s'étaient alignées d'un côté du terrain_.

D'un air réprobateur, Hermione tendit la main et ramena Harry vers sa chaise.

— Non mais vraiment ! _dit-elle_.

— Et maintenant, _rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey_ , veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses.

Des « Aaaaaaaaah » et des « Oooooooooh » retentirent dans la foule comme à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se réunirent et se fondirent à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber...

— Magnifique ! _s'écria Ron lorsque le trèfle vola au-dessus de nous, répandant une averse de pièces d'or qui rebondissaient sur nos chaises et sur nos têtes_.

Je regarde le trèfle en clignant des yeux et remarque qu'il était composé de milliers de tout petits bonshommes barbus, vêtus de gilets rouges, et portant chacun une minuscule lanterne verte ou dorée.

— Des farfadets ! _s'exclama Mr Weasley, au milieu des applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs dont beaucoup s'affairaient autour de leurs sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombées à leurs pieds_.

— Et voilà ! _s'écria Ron d'un ton réjoui, en fourrant une poignée d'or dans la main de Harry_. Pour les Multiplettes ! Mais maintenant, il faudra que tu m'achètes un cadeau à Noël !

Le trèfle géant se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

— Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici... Dimitrov !

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à la suivre des yeux.

— Ivanova !

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs.

— Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeet voici... Krum !

— C'est lui ! C'est lui ! _hurla Ron, suivant Krum à l'aide de ses Multiplettes_.

Je le regarde à mon tour à travers les miennes. Viktor Krum était mince, le teint sombre et cireux, avec un grand nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. On aurait dit un grand oiseau de proie. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait seulement dix-huit ans.

— Et maintenant, accueillons... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! _s'époumona Verpey_. Voici... Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeet... Lynch !

Sept traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain. Je n’ai pas de mal à reconnaitre les Éclair de feu. Amusée, je dirige mon regard vers Seamus que je finis par trouver et souris en voyant son expression d’émerveillement.

— Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Egypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa !

Un petit sorcier efflanqué, complètement chauve mais doté d'une moustache s'avança à grands pas sur le terrain. Un sifflet d'argent dépassait de sous sa moustache; sous un bras, il portait une grosse caisse en bois et sous l'autre, son balai volant.

Quatre balles en surgirent aussitôt ; le Souafle écarlate, les deux Cognards noirs et le minuscule Vif d'or pourvu de petites ailes d'argent. Soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva dans les airs, derrière les balles.

— C'eeeeeeeest PARTI ! _hurla Verpey_. Le Souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

C'était du Quidditch comme je n'en avait encore jamais vu. Les joueurs filaient à une vitesse incroyable. Les poursuiveurs se passaient le Souafle avec une telle rapidité que Verpey avait tout juste le temps de dire leur nom. Dans les tribunes, le vacarme de la foule déchaînée malmenait mes tympans.

— TROY MARQUE ! _rugit Verpey et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations_. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !

— Quoi ? _s'exclama Harry, lançant des regards frénétiques autour de lui à travers ses_

 _Multiplettes._ C'est Levski qui avait le Souafle !

— Harry, si tu ne regardes pas le match à la vitesse normale, tu vas manquer des tas de choses, _criais-je en sautillant sur place en agitant les bras pendant que Troy faisait un tour d'honneur._

Les farfadets qui regardaient le match depuis les lignes de touche s'étaient à nouveau envolés pour reconstituer le grand trèfle scintillant. De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes les regardaient d'un air boudeur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'Irlande avait marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à trente-zéro et déclenchant un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissements chez les supporters vêtus de vert.

Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal. Volkov et Vulchanov, les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. A deux reprises, les Irlandais furent contraints de rompre leur formation et Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense, feinter le gardien, Ryan, et marquer le premier but bulgare.

— Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! _cria Mr Weasley tandis que les Vélanes se mettaient à danser pour célébrer l'exploit_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant l’état des spectateurs masculins.

— Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Oh, là, là ! _rugit Verpey_.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs, Krum et Lynch, foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute.

— Ils vont s'écraser ! _hurla Hermione, à côté de Harry_.

Elle eut à moitié raison. A la toute dernière seconde, Viktor Krum redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Lynch, en revanche, heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade. Une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins occupés par les Irlandais.

— Quel idiot ! _gémit Mr Weasley_. C'était une feinte de Krum.

— Temps mort ! _cria la voix de Verpey_. Des Médicomages se précipitent sur le terrain pour examiner Aidan Lynch !

— Ça va aller, il s'est simplement un peu planté, _dit Charlie à Ginny qui était penchée pardessus la balustrade de la loge, l'air terrifié_. C'est ce que voulait Krum, bien sûr...

Krum décrivait des cercles loin au-dessus de Lynch que les Médicomages étaient en train de ranimer à l'aide de potions. Il profitait du temps passé à ranimer Lynch pour essayer de repérer le Vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs.

Lynch se releva enfin sous les acclamations des supporters vêtus de vert, enfourcha son Éclair de feu et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Son retour sembla donner un regain d'ardeur à l'Irlande. Lorsque Mostafa siffla la reprise du match, les poursuiveurs passèrent à l'action avec une habileté sans égale.

Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure de fureur et de prouesses, l'Irlande avait pris le large en marquant dix nouveaux buts. Son équipe menait à présent par cent trente points à dix. Et le jeu commençait à tourner mal.

Lorsque Mullet s'élança à nouveau vers les buts en serrant le Souafle sous son bras, le gardien bulgare, Zograf, se porta à sa rencontre. L'action fut si rapide que je ne vois pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais le hurlement de rage qui retentit chez les supporters irlandais et le long coup de sifflet de Mostafa indiquaient qu'il y avait eu faute.

— Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité — usage excessif des coudes ! _annonça Verpey aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts_. Et... Oui, un penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !

Les farfadets qui s'étaient élancés dans les airs avec colère, tel un essaim de frelons scintillants, lorsque Mullet avait été victime du gardien bulgare, se regroupaient à présent pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! ». De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes se levèrent d'un bond, firent onduler leur chevelure en remuant la tête d'un air furieux et se remirent à danser.

D'un même mouvement, les Weasley et Harry se bouchèrent les oreilles mais Hermione, qui était restée immobile, tira soudain Harry par le bras. Il se retourna et elle lui ôta elle-même les doigts des oreilles d'un geste impatient.

— Regarde l'arbitre ! _dit-elle en pouffant de rire_.

Hassan Mostafa avait atterri devant les Vélanes et faisait rouler ses muscles en lissant sa moustache d'un air surexcité.

— On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! _s'exclama Ludo Verpey, tout en ayant l'air de s’amuser beaucoup_. Que quelqu'un aille donner une gifle à l'arbitre !

Un Médicomage traversa le terrain en se bouchant les oreilles et donna un grand coup de pied dans les tibias de Mostafa. Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui. Regardant à nouveau à travers ses Multiplettes, je vois qu'il avait l'air très gêné. Il cria quelque chose aux Vélanes qui avaient cessé de danser, prêtes à se rebeller.

— A moins que je ne me trompe, il semble que Mostafa s'efforce de renvoyer dans leur coin les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare, _commenta la voix de Verpey_. Et maintenant, voici quelque chose qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu... Oh, oh, la situation pourrait bien se gâter...

Ce fut le cas ; les batteurs bulgares, Volkov et Vulchanov, atterrirent de chaque côté de Mostafa et commencèrent à se déchaîner contre lui, gesticulant en direction des farfadets qui avaient à présent formé dans le ciel les mots « HI HI HI ». Mais Mostafa ne se laissa pas impressionner par les protestations bulgares. Il pointa le doigt en l'air en leur ordonnant visiblement de reprendre leur vol et, devant leur refus, lança deux brefs coups de sifflet.

— Deux penaltys en faveur de l'Irlande ! _s'écria Verpey, déclenchant des hurlements furieux parmi les supporters bulgares_. Volkov et Vulchanov feraient bien de remonter sur leurs balais... Oui... Ça y est, c'est ce qu'ils font... Et c'est Troy qui prend le Souafle...

Le jeu atteignait maintenant un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu. Les batteurs de chaque équipe se montraient sans merci ; Volkov et Vulchanov en particulier agitaient violemment leurs battes sans se soucier de savoir si elles frappaient des Cognards ou des joueurs. Dimitrov fonça sur Morane qui était en possession du Souafle, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

— Faute ! _hurlèrent les supporters irlandais d'une même voix en se dressant d'un bond dans une grande vague verdoyante_.

Je me suis même levée en hurlant.

— Faute ! Non mais c’est quoi ça ! Si vous voulez vous frapper dessus, c’est pas ici qu’il faut aller ! _hurlais-je, énervée._

— Faute ! _répéta en écho la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey_. Dimitrov vole délibérément sur Morane en cherchant à provoquer le choc, et nous devrions avoir un autre penalty... Oui, voilà le coup de sifflet !

Les farfadets s'étaient à nouveau élancés dans les airs et, cette fois, ils formaient une main géante qui faisait un signe obscène en direction des Vélanes. Celles-ci perdirent alors tout contrôle. Elles se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter sur les farfadets des poignées de flammes. Elles avaient perdu toute beauté. Leurs visages s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à présent à des têtes d'oiseaux au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

— Et ça, mes enfants, _s'exclama Mr Weasley dans le tumulte qui remplissait le stade_ , c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence !

Des sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain pour essayer, sans grand succès, de séparer les Vélanes des farfadets. Mais la bataille qui avait lieu sur le sol n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait dans les airs. A travers mes Multiplettes, je regarde de tous côtés, suivant le Souafle qui changeait de mains à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil...

— Levski, Dimitrov, Morane, Troy, Mullet, Ivanova, Morane à nouveau, Morane... MORANE QUI MARQUE !

Mais les cris de joie des supporters irlandais s'entendirent à peine parmi les hurlements perçants des Vélanes, les détonations produites par les baguettes magiques des représentants du ministère et les rugissements de fureur des Bulgares.

Le jeu reprit aussitôt. Levski s'empara du Souafle, le passa à Dimitrov... Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard en direction de Krum qui ne se baissa pas assez vite et le reçut en pleine figure. Un grondement assourdissant monta de la foule. Le nez de Krum semblait cassé, il avait du sang partout, mais Hassan Mostafa ne donna aucun coup de sifflet. Il avait d'autres soucis et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'avoir pas réagi ; l'une des Vélanes venait en effet de lui jeter une poignée de flammes qui avaient mis le feu à son balai.

— Temps mort, voyons ! Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça... _dit Ron._

— Regarde Lynch ! _s'écria Harry_.

L'attrapeur irlandais descendait en piqué. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien le Vif d'or...

— Il l'a vu ! _s'exclama Harry_. Il l'a vu ! Regarde-le !

Une bonne moitié des spectateurs semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait. Les supporters irlandais se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert étincelant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur...

— ALLER LYNCH ! _hurlais-je à pleins poumons._

Mais Krum le suivait de près. Des gouttes de sang jaillissaient dans son sillage mais il avait rattrapé Lynch, à présent, et tous deux, côte à côte, fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol...

— Ils vont s'écraser ! _hurla Hermione_.

— Non ! _rugit Ron_.

— Lynch est fichu ! _s'écria Harry_.

Et il avait raison ; pour la deuxième fois, Lynch heurta le sol de plein fouet et fut aussitôt piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées.

— Le Vif d'or, où est le Vif d'or ? _vociféra Charlie_.

— Il l'a eu ! Krum l'a eu ! C'est fini ! _s'exclama Harry_.

Krum, sa robe rouge luisante du sang qui coulait de son nez, remontait lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main. Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses « BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX ».

Dans les gradins, la foule semblait ne pas avoir encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, comme les réacteurs d'un énorme avion s'apprêtant à décoller, le grondement des supporters irlandais augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse.

— L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! _s'écria Verpey qui, comme les Irlandais, semblait avoir été pris de court par la soudaine issue du match_. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

— OUI ! _hurlais-je en me levant._

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras, les larmes de joie coulant sur mes joues.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? _cria Ron, tout en sautant sur place et en applaudissant avec les mains au-dessus de la tête_. Il a mis fin au match alors que l'Irlande avait cent soixante points d'avance, l'imbécile !

— Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remonter, _lui répondit Harry, en criant lui aussi pour couvrir le vacarme, mais sans cesser d'applaudir bruyamment_. Les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts... Il voulait que le match finisse à son avantage, voilà tout...

— Il a été très courageux, non ? _dit Hermione en se penchant en avant pour regarder Krum atterrir tandis qu'une nuée de Médicomages se frayait un chemin vers lui, au milieu des Vélanes et des farfadets qui se livraient bataille_. Il n'a pas l'air en bon état...

Il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait, à cause des farfadets fous de joie qui volaient en tous sens au-dessus du terrain, mais Krum est entouré de Médicomages. Il avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais et refusait qu'ils épongent le sang de sa figure. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, hochant la tête, l'air abattu. Un peu plus loin, les joueurs irlandais dansaient joyeusement sous la pluie d'or que déversaient leurs mascottes. Des drapeaux s'agitaient d'un bout à l'autre du stade, l'hymne national irlandais retentissait de toutes parts. Les Vélanes avaient retrouvé leur beauté habituelle, mais paraissaient tristes et accablées.

— Nous nous sommes battus avec grrrrand courrrage, _soupira d'un ton mélancolique une voix derrière moi._

Je me retourne ; c'était le ministre bulgare de la Magie.

— Mais !... Vous parlez notre langue ! _s'exclama Fudge, indigné_. Et vous m'avez laissé parler par gestes toute la journée !

— C'était vrrrraiment trrrrès drrrrôle, _répondit le ministre bulgare avec un haussement d'épaules_.

— Et pendant que l'équipe d'Irlande accomplit un tour d'honneur, flanquée de ses mascottes, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est apportée dans la tribune officielle ! _rugit Verpey_. 

Je me retourne ébloui par une lumière blanche éclatante ; la loge venait de s'illuminer par magie pour que tout le monde, sur les gradins, puisse voir ce qui s'y passait. Deux sorciers essoufflés apportèrent alors une immense coupe d'or qu'ils tendirent à Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci paraissait toujours furieux d'avoir dû passer la journée à parler inutilement par signes.

— Et maintenant, applaudissons bien fort les courageux perdants — l'équipe de Bulgarie ! _s'écria Verpey._

Montant l'escalier qui menait à la loge, les sept joueurs bulgares firent leur entrée. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule pour saluer les vaincus et je vois des milliers de

Multiplettes scintiller dans notre direction.

J’applaudis poliment. Un par un, les Bulgares s'avancèrent dans les travées et Verpey donna le nom de chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils serraient la main de leur propre ministre, puis celle de Fudge. Krum, le dernier de la file, tenait toujours le Vif d'or dans son poing et paraissait dans un état épouvantable. Deux yeux au beurre noir, particulièrement spectaculaires, étaient apparus sur son visage ensanglanté. Ses mouvements semblaient moins harmonieux lorsqu'il était au sol. Il avait le dos rond et des pieds légèrement écartés qui l'obligeaient à marcher en canard. Mais, lorsque son nom fut prononcé, le stade tout entier explosa en acclamations assourdissantes.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe irlandaise. Aidan Lynch était soutenu par Morane et Connolly. Sa seconde chute l'avait étourdi et ses yeux au regard étrange semblaient avoir du mal à faire le point. Il eut cependant un large sourire lorsque Troy et Quigley levèrent la coupe à bout de bras et que la foule manifesta son enthousiasme dans une longue ovation qui fit trembler le stade comme un tonnerre.

Je parviens à me faufiler poliment vers eux et demander un autographe de toute l’équipe pour min petit ami, et les remercie chaleureusement lorsque c’est fait.

Enfin, lorsque les joueurs irlandais eurent quitté la loge pour accomplir un autre tour d'honneur sur leurs balais (Aidan Lynch, monté sur celui de Connolly, se cramponnait à sa taille en continuant de sourire d'un air absent), Verpey pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura ;

— **Sourdinam**. On parlera de ce match pendant des années, _dit-il d'une voix enrouée_. Quel coup de théâtre, ce... dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps... Ah, oui, c'est vrai... je vous dois... combien ?

Fred et George venaient d'enjamber le dossier de leurs chaises et se tenaient à présent devant Ludo Verpey avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Irlande haha


	4. La Marque des Ténèbres

— Ne dites pas à votre mère que vous avez parié de l'argent, _implora Mr Weasley en s'adressant à Fred et à George, pendant qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier tous ensemble_.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, _répondit Fred d'un ton ravi_. On a de grands projets pour utiliser cet argent et on n'a pas du tout envie qu'il soit confisqué.

Mr Weasley sembla sur le point de demander de quelle nature étaient ces grands projets mais, à la réflexion, il estima préférable de ne rien savoir.

Nous nous retrouvons pris dans le flot de la foule qui sortait du stade pour revenir sur le terrain de camping. Sur le chemin du retour, l'air de la nuit nous apportait l'écho de chansons hurlées à tue-tête et des farfadets filaient au-dessus de nous, en poussant des cris et en agitant leurs lanternes. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant nos tentes, personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir et, compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour de nous, Mr Weasley fut d'accord pour qu’on boive une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher.

Alors que tout le monde parlait du match, je vais me faire une toilette grâce à un **Aguamenti** de maman. Puis, une fois en pyjama, c’est-à-dire un short et une chemise, je me glisse dans mon lit. Des supporters continuaient de chanter de l'autre côté du camping et l'on entendait retentir de temps à autre la détonation d'une baguette magique lorsque je finis par plonger dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillée par les cris de maman et Sirius. Les bruits qui provenaient du terrain de camping avaient changé de nature. On n'entendait plus de chansons, mais des hurlements et des pas précipités.

Je me lève, attrape ma baguette, une veste, mets des chaussures et sort.

A la lueur des quelques feux qui continuaient de brûler, je voyais des gens courir vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui traversait le pré dans leur direction, quelque chose qui émettait d'étranges éclats de lumière et lançait des détonations semblables à des coups de feu. Des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrogne nous parvenaient. Enfin, une puissante lumière verte illumina la scène.

Une foule serrée de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas, la baguette magique pointée en l'air, traversait lentement le pré. Ils semblaient dépourvus de visages... et une fois les brouillards du sommeil partis, je comprends que leurs têtes étaient recouvertes de cagoules.

Loin au-dessus de nous, flottant dans l'air, quatre silhouettes se débattaient, ballottées en tous sens dans des positions grotesques. On aurait dit que les sorciers masqués étaient des marionnettistes et les deux silhouettes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes de simples pantins animés par des fils invisibles qu'actionnaient les baguettes magiques. Deux des silhouettes étaient toutes petites.

D'autre sorciers se joignaient à la troupe masquée, montrant du doigt avec de grands éclats de rire les quatre corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin de la foule en marche qui ne cessait de grossir à mesure qu'elle avançait. Une ou deux fois, un sorcier cagoule détruisait d'un coup de baguette magique une tente qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent d'intensité.

Les quatre malheureux qui flottaient en l'air furent soudain éclairés par une tente en flammes et l'un d'eux était Mr Roberts, le directeur du camping. Les trois autres devaient être sa femme et ses enfants. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'un des marcheurs fit basculer Mrs Roberts la tête en bas. Sa chemise de nuit se retourna, laissant voir une culotte d'une taille impressionnante. Elle se débattit furieusement pour essayer de se couvrir pendant que la foule au-dessous criait et sifflait dans un déchaînement d'allégresse.

— C'est répugnant, _murmura Ron en regardant le plus petit des enfants moldus qui s'était mis à tourner comme une toupie à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, sa tête ballottant de tous côtés_. C'est vraiment répugnant...

Hermione et Ginny coururent nous rejoindre, enfilant une veste par-dessus leurs chemises de nuit. Mr Weasley se trouvait juste derrière elles. Au même moment, Bill, Charlie et Percy émergèrent de la tente des garçons, entièrement habillés, les manches relevées, brandissant leur baguette magique.

— On va aider les gens du ministère _, cria Mr Weasley dans le tumulte, en relevant ses manches à son tour._ Vous, allez vous réfugier dans le bois et restez ensemble. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera terminé.

Bill, Charlie et Percy couraient déjà à la rencontre des marcheurs. Mr Weasley se précipita à leur suite. Des sorciers du ministère arrivaient de tous côtés tandis que la foule des sorciers se rapprochait, la famille Roberts toujours suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Faites ce que Arthur vous a dit ! _nous dit ma maman._

Et ma mère ainsi que Sirius partent à sa suite.

— Viens, _dit Fred en prenant la main de Ginny qu'il entraîna en direction du bois_.

Nous les suivons. Arrivés à la lisière des arbres, nous nous retournons pour voir ce qui se passait. La foule des sorciers était plus nombreuse que jamais. Les représentants du ministère se frayaient un chemin parmi la cohue, essayant de s'approcher des sorciers cagoulés, mais leurs efforts restaient vains. Ils semblaient avoir peur de lancer un sort qui puisse provoquer la chute brutale de la famille Roberts.

Les lanternes colorées qui avaient éclairé le chemin du stade étaient à présent éteintes. Des silhouettes sombres trébuchaient parmi les arbres; des enfants pleuraient; des cris angoissés, des voix paniquées retentissaient autour de nous dans l'air froid de la nuit. Ron lança un cri de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'arrêtant si brusquement que Harry la heurta de plein fouet_. Ron, où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot... **Lumos** !

Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Ron était étendu de tout son long par terre.

— J'ai trébuché sur une racine, _dit-il avec colère en se relevant_.

— Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, _dit une voix traînante derrière nous_.

Nous nous retournons et voyons Drago Malefoy, seul, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, il avait dû regarder ce qui se passait sur le camping à l'abri des arbres.

Ron conseilla à Malefoy de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas osé répéter devant Mrs Weasley.

— Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley, _dit Malefoy, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pâles_. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Au même moment, une détonation aussi puissante que celle d'une bombe retentit dans le camping et un éclair de lumière verte illumina brièvement les arbres qui nous entouraient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _lança Hermione d'un air de défi_.

— Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus, _répondit Malefoy_. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es... Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.

— Hermione est une sorcière, _répliqua Harry avec colère_.

— Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter, _dit Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais_. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les quatre.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! _s'exclama Ron_.

— Laisse tomber, Ron, _dit précipitamment Hermione en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Malefoy_.

— Tu as de la chances, Malefoy, qu’on ait autre chose à faire, _lui dis-je, menaçante_.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. Malefoy eut un petit rire.

— Ils ont vite peur, _dit-il d'un ton nonchalant_. J'imagine que votre père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les Moldus ? Enfin, pas le tiens Fawley, puisqu’il est mort.

Je ne réagis pas. Avant, cette remarque aurait pu me faire mal, mais plus maintenant.

— Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? _lança Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience_. Là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?

Malefoy, toujours souriant, se tourna vers lui.

— Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ?

— Bon, ça suffit, _dit Hermione en lançant à Malefoy un regard dégoûté_. Allons rejoindre les autres.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée, _lança Malefoy d'un ton méprisant._

— Venez, _répéta Hermione, en entraînant Harry et Ron_.

Je les suis, bousculant Malefoy au passage.

— Je te parie ce que tu veux que son père est là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête ! _s'emporta Ron_.

— Espérons qu'il se fera prendre par les gens du ministère, _dit Hermione avec fougue_. Mais où sont donc passés les autres ?

Fred, George et Ginny étaient introuvables. Une foule nombreuse avait cependant envahi le chemin, tout le monde lançant des regards inquiets vers le camping, toujours plongé dans le tumulte.

Un peu plus loin, des vociférations s'élevaient d'un groupe de jeunes. Une fille aux épais cheveux bouclés se tourna vers nous.

— Enfin, c'est incroyable ! _s'exclama-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Où est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue ! Faites quelque chose, voyons !

_Des français._

— Pardon ? _dit Ron_.

— Il ne comprend rien, celui-là, _dit la fille aux cheveux bouclés en tournant le dos à Ron_.

Nous continuons d’avancer.

— Beauxbâtons, _murmura Hermione_.

— Comment ? _dit Harry_.

— Ils doivent venir de Beauxbâtons, _repris-je_. Tu sais, Beauxbâtons, l'académie de magie... Ce sont des Français...

— Ah, oui, d'accord..., _dit Harry_.

— Fred et George n'ont pas pu aller si loin, _dit Ron_.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et l'alluma comme celle d'Hermione, scrutant le chemin.

— Oh, non ! C'est incroyable !... J'ai perdu ma baguette ! _s’exclama Harry._

— Tu plaisantes ? _dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

Ron et Hermione levèrent leurs baguettes pour éclairer le sol un peu plus loin. Je regarde tout autour de nous.

— Tu l'as peut être laissée dans la tente, _dit Ron_.

— Ou alors elle est tombée de ta poche pendant que tu courais ? _suggéra Hermione d'une voix anxieuse_.

— Oui, _dit Harry_ , peut-être...

Un bruissement nous fit sursauter. Winky, l'elfe de maison, sorti des broussailles à côté de nous. Elle avait une étrange façon de marcher, chacun de ses mouvements paraissait difficile, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière.

— Il y a des mauvais sorciers, ici ! _couina-t-elle, affolée_.

Elle se pencha en avant et continua d'avancer à pas pesants.

— Et des gens qui volent très haut dans les airs... très haut ! Winky ne veut pas rester ici !

Elle disparut alors parmi les arbres, de l'autre côté du chemin, poussant de petits cris d'une voix haletante, tandis qu'elle essayait de combattre la force qui la retenait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _dit Ron en la suivant des yeux d'un regard intrigué_. Pourquoi n’arrive-telle pas à courir normalement ?

— Elle n'a sans doute pas demandé la permission d'aller se cacher, _dit Harry_.

— Tu sais, les elfes de maison n'ont pas la vie facile ! _s'exclama Hermione avec indignation_. En fait, c'est de l'esclavage, rien d'autre ! Ce Mr Croupton l'a obligée à monter tout en haut du stade alors qu'elle avait le vertige et il l'a ensorcelée au point qu'elle n'arrive même plus à courir quand les tentes sont piétinées ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien contre ça ?

— Bah, les elfes sont heureux de leur sort, non ? _dit Ron_. Tu as entendu Winky avant le match... « Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à s'amuser »... C'est ça qui lui plaît, obéir...

— C'est à cause de gens comme toi, Ron, que des systèmes injustes et révoltants continuent d'exister, _s'emporta Hermione_ , simplement parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux...

Une nouvelle explosion retentit à la lisière du bois.

— Si on continuait d'avancer ? _suggéra Ron_.

Il regardait Hermione d'un air inquiet. Peut-être y avait-il du vrai dans ce que Malefoy avait dit. Nous repartons aussitôt, Harry continuant de fouiller ses poches.

Nous suivons le chemin obscur qui s'enfonçait dans le bois, cherchant des yeux Fred, George et Ginny. Nous passons devant un groupe de gobelins qui se disputaient à grands cris un sac d'or gagné sans aucun doute en pariant sur le match. Apparemment, l'agitation qui régnait sur le camping les laissait indifférents. Plus loin sur le chemin, nous traversons soudain une tache de lumière argentée. En regardant à travers les arbres, nous voyons trois Vélanes, debout dans une clairière, entourées d'une horde de jeunes sorciers qui parlaient tous très fort.

Nous atteignons le cœur du bois, seuls et tout était beaucoup trop silencieux. Harry regarda autour de lui.

— Le mieux, c'est d'attendre ici, _dit-il_. Si quelqu'un vient, on l'entendra à des kilomètres.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Ludo Verpey surgit de derrière un arbre, juste en face de nous. Même à la faible lueur des deux baguettes magiques, je remarque que Verpey avait considérablement changé. Il semblait avoir perdu sa joyeuse humeur et son teint rosé. Il marchait à présent d'un pas lourd, le visage livide et tendu.

— Qui est là ? _demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux pour essayer de nous reconnaître_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout seuls ?

Nous échangeons un regard surpris.

— C'est la panique, là-bas, _dit Ron_.

Verpey le regarda fixement.

— Quoi ?

— Sur le camping... Il y a des sorciers masqués qui ont pris une famille de Moldus... _dis-je d’une petite voix._

Verpey lança un juron sonore.

— Les imbéciles ! _dit-il, l'air affolé_.

Il y eut un simple « pop » et il disparut en transplanant, sans ajouter un mot.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très efficace, Verpey, _dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils_.

— Peut-être, mais il a été un grand batteur, en son temps, _fit remarquer Ron_.

Nous allons à l’écart du chemin et je regarde autour de moi. Tout paraissait silencieux. L'émeute était peut-être terminée.

— J'espère que les autres n'ont pas eu d'ennuis, _dit Hermione au bout d'un moment_.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, _assura Ron_.

— Imagine que ton père prenne Lucius Malefoy sur le fait, _dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour regarder la figurine de Krum se promener sur les feuilles mortes de sa démarche de canard_. Il a toujours dit qu'il aimerait bien le coincer.

— Drago rigolerait beaucoup moins, c'est sûr, _dit Ron_.

— Ces pauvres Moldus, quand même..., _s'inquiéta Hermione_. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils n'arrivent pas à les faire redescendre ?

— Ils y arriveront, _la rassura Ron_. Ils trouveront bien un moyen.

— C'est vraiment fou de faire une chose pareille alors que tous les gens du ministère sont là ! _s'exclama Hermione_. Ils ne s'imaginent quand même pas qu'ils vont pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça ? Tu crois qu'ils ont trop bu ou simplement que... ?

Elle s'interrompit soudain et regarda par-dessus son épaule. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avançait vers nous en titubant. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? _cria Harry_.

Personne ne répondit.

— Qui est là ? _demanda-t-il_.

Puis, brusquement, sans le moindre avertissement, une voix très différente de celles qu’on avait entendues s'élever dans les bois déchira le silence. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un cri de panique qui retentit, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sortilège.

— **MORSMORDRE** !

Une forme immense, verte et brillante, jaillit alors de l'obscurité, s'envola au-dessus des arbres, et monta vers le ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que... ? _balbutia Ron en se relevant d'un bond, le regard fixé sur la chose qui venait d'apparaître_.

Une gigantesque tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables à des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, comme une langue, apparut dans le ciel. La tête de mort s'éleva de plus en plus haut, étincelant dans un halo de fumée verdâtre, se découpant sur le ciel noir comme une nouvelle constellation. Et soudain, une explosion de cris retentit dans le bois alentour. La forme verte s'était élevée suffisamment haut à présent pour illuminer le bois tout entier, telle une sinistre enseigne au néon.

— Qui est là ? _cria-t-il à nouveau_.

— Harry, viens, dépêche-toi ! _couinais-je._

Je l’attrape par le dos de son blouson et le tire en arrière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'étonna Harry, surpris par la pâleur de mon visage et mon expression terrifiée_.

Nymeria : C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry ! _gémis-je en le tirant vers elle de toutes mes forces._ Le signe de Voldemort !

— Voldemort ?...

— Harry, viens !

Harry se retourna. Ron se hâta de ramasser sa figurine et nous nous enfuyons en courant. Mais à peine avait-on fait quelques pas qu'une vingtaine de sorciers surgirent de nulle part, dans une série de détonations, et nous encerclèrent aussitôt. Chacun des sorciers pointait sa baguette magique sur nous.

— BAISSEZ-VOUS ! _s'écria-t-il_.

Je me jette à terre, pardessus Harry.

— **STUPEFIX** ! _rugirent en même temps les vingt sorciers_.

Il y eut une série d'éclairs aveuglants.

— Arrêtez ! _hurla une voix_. ARRÊTEZ ! C'est mon fils !

— Et ma fille ! _cria la voix de ma mère._

Mr Weasley et maman avançait vers nous à grands pas, l'air terrifié.

— Ron... Harry... Hermione... Vous n'avez rien ? _demanda maman._

Sa voix tremblait.

— Écartez-vous, Eleana, Arthur, _dit une voix sèche et glaciale_.

C'était Mr Croupton. Accompagné d'autres sorciers du ministère, il s'avançait vers eux. Le visage de Mr Croupton était crispé par la rage.

— Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? _lança-t-il d'un ton sec, son regard aigu allant de l'un à l'autre_. Lequel d'entre vous a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

— Ce n'est pas nous ! _protesta Harry_.

— On n'a rien fait du tout ! _dit Ron qui se frottait le coude et regardait son père d'un air indigné._ Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?

— Ne mentez pas, jeune homme ! _s'écria Mr Croupton_.

Il pointait toujours sa baguette magique sur Ron et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête, lui donnant l'air un peu fou.

— Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime !

— Barty, _murmura une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée_ , ils sont trop jeunes. Voyons, Barty, jamais ils ne seraient capables de...

— D'où est sortie la Marque ? _demanda précipitamment Mr Weasley_.

Maman vient vers moi et me serre contre elle.

— De là-bas, _répondis-je en montrant l'endroit d'où s'était élevé la voix_. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière les arbres... Il a prononcé un mot... Une incantation...

— Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas ? Vraiment ? _dit Mr Croupton en tournant ses yeux exorbités vers moi, avec une expression de totale incrédulité_. Et il a prononcé une incantation, c'est bien cela ? Vous me semblez très bien informée sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque, mademoiselle...

Mais apparemment, en dehors de Mr Croupton, aucun autre sorcier du ministère n'estimait vraisemblable que nous ayons pu faire surgir la tête de mort. Au contraire, en entendant ce que j’avais dit, ils avaient levé à nouveau leurs baguettes magiques et les avaient pointées dans la direction indiquée, scrutant les arbres.

— Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, _dit la sorcière en robe de soirée_. Ils ont tous transplané.

— Je ne crois pas, _répliqua un sorcier avec une barbe sombre et hirsute_.

C'était Amos Diggory, le père de Cedric.

— Nos éclairs de stupéfixion sont passés à travers ces arbres... Il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'ils aient touché quelqu'un...

— Amos, fais attention ! _s'exclamèrent quelques-uns de ses collègues d'un ton alarmé_.

Mais Amos Diggory rentra la tête dans les épaules, leva sa baguette magique et traversa la clairière d'un pas décidé. Les mains sur la bouche, Hermione le regarda disparaître parmi les arbres. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent Mr Diggory pousser un cri.

— Oui, on les a eus ! Il y a quelqu'un, ici ! Évanoui ! C'est... Ma parole...

— Vous avez attrapé quelqu'un ? _s'exclama Mr Croupton qui ne semblait pas du tout y croire_. Qui ? De qui s'agit-il ?

On entendit des branches craquer, un bruissement de feuilles, puis les pas de Mr Diggory qui ressortait du bois. Il portait dans ses bras une minuscule silhouette inanimée. C'était Winky. Mr Croupton ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, lorsque Mr Diggory déposa son elfe à ses pieds. Les autres sorciers du ministère avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Mr Croupton. Pendant quelques instants, celui-ci resta stupéfait, le visage livide, son regard étincelant posé sur Winky. Puis il sembla revenir à la vie.

— Ce... n'est... pas... possible, _dit-il d'une voix hachée_. Non...

Il contourna Mr Diggory et s'avança à grands pas vers l'endroit où il avait découvert Winky.

— Inutile, Mr Croupton, _cria Mr Diggory_. Il n'y a personne d'autre, là-bas.

Mais Mr Croupton semblait décidé à vérifier par lui-même. On l’entendait s'affairer derrière les arbres, chercher dans les buissons en écartant les branches.


	5. Réponses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgré le fait que très peu de personnes sont au courant pour le lien de parenté entre les Fawley et Voldemort, Croupton pense que Eleana est coupable...

— C'est un peu embarrassant, _dit Mr Diggory d'un air sombre, en regardant la silhouette toujours inanimée de Winky_. L'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton... Je dois dire que...

— Allons, _l'interrompit Mr Weasley à voix basse_ , tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est l'elfe qui a fait ça ? La Marque des Ténèbres est un signe de sorcier. Il faut une baguette magique pour la faire apparaître.

— Oui, _dit Mr Diggory_ , et elle en avait une.

— Quoi ? _s'exclama Mr Weasley_.

— Regarde.

Mr Diggory lui montra une baguette magique.

— Elle l'avait à la main, _dit-il_. Ce qui viole l'article trois du Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques. Aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à détenir une baguette magique.

A cet instant, il y eut une autre détonation et Ludo Verpey apparut en transplanant juste à côté de Mr Weasley. Essoufflé et désorienté, il tourna sur place, levant ses yeux ronds vers la tête de mort couleur d'émeraude.

— La Marque des Ténèbres ! _haleta-t-il en manquant de trébucher sur le corps inerte de Winky_. Qui a fait ça ? _demanda-t-il à ses collègues_. Vous les avez attrapés ? Barty ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mr Croupton était revenu bredouille. Il avait toujours une pâleur de spectre. Ses mains et sa moustache étaient agitées de tics.

— Où étiez-vous passé, Barty ? _demanda Verpey_. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas assisté au match ? Votre elfe vous avait gardé une place, pourtant... Sac à gargouilles !

Verpey venait seulement de remarquer Winky, allongée à ses pieds.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, Ludo, _répondit Mr Croupton, qui parlait de la même façon hachée en remuant à peine les lèvres_. Quant à mon elfe, elle a été stupéfixée.

— Stupéfixée ? Vous voulez dire... par vous tous ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'expression du visage rond et luisant de Verpey indiqua qu'il venait enfin de comprendre. Il leva les yeux vers la tête de mort, puis regarda Winky et enfin Mr Croupton.

— Non ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Winky ? Faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle en serait incapable ! D'abord, il lui faudrait une baguette magique !

— Elle en avait une, _dit Mr Diggory_. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle avait une baguette à la main, Ludo. Si vous êtes d'accord, Mr Croupton, je pense que nous pourrions écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

Mr Croupton n'eut aucune réaction, et Mr Diggory interpréta son silence comme une approbation. Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Winky et dit ;

— **Enervatum** !

Winky remua faiblement. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marron et battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, l'air hébété. Sous le regard des sorciers silencieux, elle se redressa en position assise, le corps tremblant. Elle vit alors les pieds de Mr Diggory et, lentement, avec une expression craintive, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Puis, encore plus lentement, elle regarda vers le ciel. Elle étouffa une exclamation, regarda tout autour d'elle la clairière pleine de monde et éclata en sanglots terrifiés.

— Elfe ! _dit Mr Diggory d'un ton grave_. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je fais partie du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques !

Toujours assise par terre, Winky se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la respiration saccadée.

— Comme tu le vois, elfe, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue tout à l'heure, _reprit Mr Diggory_. Et on t'a trouvée juste en dessous quelques instants plus tard ! Alors ? Explication, s'il te plaît !

— Ce... ce... ce... n'est pas moi, monsieur _! balbutia Winky_. Je ne sais pas le faire, monsieur !

Mr Diggory brandit une baguette magique devant Winky.

— Tu avais cette baguette à la main quand on t'a trouvée ! _aboya-t-il_.

La lumière verte qui émanait de la tête de mort éclaira alors la baguette magique et…

— Hé ! Mais c'est la mienne ! _s'exclama-t-il_.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Pardon ? _dit Mr Diggory, incrédule_.

— C'est ma baguette, _assura Harry_. Elle était tombée de ma poche !

— Tombée de ta poche ? _répéta Mr Diggory, stupéfait_. S'agit-il d'un aveu ? Tu l'as jetée après avoir fait apparaître la Marque ?

— Amos, souviens-toi à qui tu parles ! _intervint maman avec fureur_. Est-ce que Harry Potter ferait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

— Heu... Non, bien sûr, _marmonna Mr Diggory_. Désolé... Je me suis laissé emporter.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas là que je l'ai perdue, _dit Harry en montrant du pouce les arbres qui s'étendaient sous la tête de mort_. Je me suis aperçu de sa disparition juste après être entré dans le bois.

— Alors, _reprit Mr Diggory, en posant un regard sévère sur Winky, recroquevillée à ses pieds_ , tu as donc trouvé cette baguette, n'est-ce pas, elfe ? Tu l'as ramassée et tu as pensé que tu allais pouvoir t'amuser avec, c'est bien ça ?

— Je n'ai pas fait de magie, monsieur ! _couina Winky, des larmes coulant de chaque côté de son gros nez écrasé_. Je l'ai... je l'ai... je l'ai simplement ramassée, monsieur ! Ce n'est pas moi, la Marque des Ténèbres, monsieur, je ne sais pas le faire !

— Ce n'est pas elle ! _affirma Hermione_.

Elle avait l'air intimidée devant tous ces sorciers du ministère, mais elle était décidée à parler coûte que coûte.

— Winky a une petite voix aigüe or, la voix que nous avons entendue prononcer l'incantation était beaucoup plus grave !

Elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et moi pour nous appeler à la rescousse.

— Ce ne pouvait pas être la voix de Winky, vous l'avez entendue comme moi ?

— C'est vrai, ce n'était pas une voix d'elfe, _approuva Harry en hochant la tête_.

— C'était une voix humaine, _assura Ron_.

— Une voix d’homme, _ajoutais-je._

— Nous allons voir cela, _grogna Mr Diggory qui ne semblait pas impressionné_. Il existe un moyen très simple de savoir quel est le dernier sortilège qu'a lancé une baguette magique, elfe, tu le savais ?

Winky fut secouée de tremblements et hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses oreilles battant comme des ailes, tandis que Mr Diggory levait sa baguette magique et la mettait bout à bout contre celle de Harry.

— **Prior Incanto** ! _rugit Amos Diggory_.

J’entendit Hermione étouffer un cri d'horreur lorsqu'une gigantesque tête de mort à langue de serpent jaillit à la jonction des deux baguettes, pourtant ce n'était qu'une pâle réplique de la tête de mort verdâtre qui flottait au-dessus de nous. On aurait dit qu'elle était constituée d'une épaisse fumée grise, comme un fantôme de sortilège.

— **Destructum** ! _s'écria Mr Diggory_.

Et la tête de mort se dissipa aussitôt dans une volute de fumée.

— Alors ? _dit Mr Diggory d'un ton brutal et triomphant en regardant Winky, toujours agitée de tremblements convulsifs_.

— Ce n'est pas moi ! _cria-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë, en roulant des yeux terrifiés_. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas le faire ! Je suis une bonne elfe, je n'ai pas de baguette magique, je ne sais pas le faire !

— Tu as été prise la main dans le sac, elfe ! _gronda Mr Diggory_. Avec la baguette fautive à la main !

_Quelqu’un a ramassé la baguette de Harry, lancé le sortilège et l’a à nouveau abandonnée pour que Winky la trouve et soit accusée._

— Amos, _dit Mr Weasley d'une voix forte_. Réfléchis un peu... Il n'y a que très peu de sorciers qui savent jeter un tel maléfice... Où aurait-elle appris à le faire ?

— Amos insinue peut-être, _intervint Mr Croupton en détachant chaque syllabe sur un ton de colère froide_ , que j'ai coutume d'enseigner à mes serviteurs comment faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'installa. Amos Diggory parut horrifié.

— Mr Croupton, voyons, ce n'est pas cela du tout...

— Vous avez été tout près d'accuser les deux personnes parmi nous qui sont le moins susceptibles de faire apparaître cette Marque _! rugit Mr Croupton_. Harry Potter... et moi-même ! J'imagine que vous connaissez l'histoire de ce garçon, Amos ?

— Bien sûr, tout le monde la connaît, _marmonna Mr Diggory, d'un air déconfit_.

— Et je ne doute pas que vous gardez en mémoire les nombreuses preuves que j'ai données, au cours d'une longue carrière, du mépris et de l'aversion que m'inspirent la magie noire et ceux qui la pratiquent ? _s'écria Mr Croupton, les yeux à nouveau exorbités_.

— Mr Croupton, je... je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que vous aviez quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout cela ! _balbutia Amos Diggory qui rougissait sous sa barbe hirsute_.

— Si vous accusez mon elfe, c'est moi que vous accusez, Diggory ! _s'exclama Mr Croupton_. Où donc aurait-elle pu apprendre à faire une chose pareille ?

— Elle... elle aurait pu trouver ça n'importe où...

— Précisément, Amos, _répliqua Mr Croupton_ , elle aurait pu trouver ça n'importe où... Winky ? _demanda-t-il avec douceur, mais l'elfe se recroquevilla comme si lui aussi avait crié contre elle_. Où exactement as-tu trouvé la baguette magique de Harry Potter ?

Winky tordait l'ourlet de son torchon avec tant de force qu'il s'effilochait entre ses doigts.

— Je... je l'ai trouvée... là-bas, monsieur, _murmura-t-elle_. Dans... dans les arbres, monsieur...

— Tu vois bien, Amos ? _dit Mr Weasley_. Celui qui a fait surgir la Marque aurait très bien pu disparaître en transplanant et laisser la baguette de Harry sur place. C'était habile pour le coupable d'utiliser une autre baguette magique que la sienne. Et Winky a eu la malchance de trouver cette baguette tout de suite après.

_Mr Weasley pense comme moi._

— Mais dans ce cas, elle devait être à quelques mètres du vrai coupable ! _s'exclama Mr Diggory d'un ton impatient_. Elfe ! As-tu vu quelqu'un ?

Winky se mit à trembler plus violemment que jamais. Ses yeux immenses papillonnèrent de Mr Diggory à Ludo Verpey, puis se tournèrent vers Mr Croupton. Elle avala avec difficulté, avant de répondre.

— Je... je n'ai vu personne, monsieur... personne...

— Amos, _dit Mr Croupton d'un ton sec_ , je sais parfaitement que, conformément à la procédure normale, vous souhaiteriez emmener Winky dans votre département pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Mais je vous demande de me laisser le soin de m'en occuper moi-même.

Mr Diggory n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette proposition, mais l'importance de Mr Croupton dans la hiérarchie du ministère lui interdisait de la refuser.

— Vous pouvez être certain qu'elle sera sanctionnée, _assura Mr Croupton d'une voix glaciale_.

_Il est pas sérieux ?_

— Mmmaître..., _bredouilla Winky en levant vers Mr Croupton des yeux larmoyants_. Mmmaître, sss'il vous plaît...

Mr Croupton la regarda à son tour, le visage durci, comme si chacun de ses traits s'était brusquement accentué. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ses yeux.

— Winky s'est conduite ce soir d'une manière que je n'aurais pas crue possible, _déclara-t-il avec lenteur._ Je lui avais dit de rester sous la tente. Je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger pendant que je m'occupais de rétablir l'ordre. Et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'a désobéi. Cela signifie qu'elle va recevoir des vêtements.

— Non ! _hurla Winky de sa petite voix suraiguë, en se prosternant aux pieds de Mr Croupton_. Non, maître ! Pas de vêtements ! Pas de vêtements !

La seule façon d'accorder la liberté à un elfe de maison consistait à lui offrir des vêtements normaux et il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de la pitié pour Winky en la voyant se cramponner à son torchon et sangloter aux pieds de Mr Croupton.

— Elle a eu peur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! _s'écria Hermione avec colère en lançant à Mr Croupton un regard indigné_. Votre elfe a le vertige et ces sorciers masqués faisaient léviter leurs victimes ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu s'enfuir !

Mr Croupton fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager de Winky et la contempla avec mépris, comme s'il s'était agi d'une immondice qui menaçait de salir ses chaussures trop bien cirées.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe de maison qui me désobéit, _dit-il avec froideur en tournant son regard vers Hermione_. Je n'ai que faire d'une servante qui oublie ses devoirs envers son maître et ne se soucie pas de sa réputation.

Winky pleurait si fort que ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la clairière. Le silence très désagréable qui suivit fut rompu par Mr Weasley.

— Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je crois que je vais retourner à ma tente, _dit-il à voix basse_. Amos, nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre de cette baguette magique... Si tu voulais bien la rendre à Harry...

Mr Diggory tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la glissa dans sa poche.

— Venez, tous les quatre, _dit Mr Weasley, toujours à voix basse_.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'elfe qui continuait à sangloter.

— Hermione ! _dit Mr Weasley d'un ton plus pressant_.

Elle tourna enfin les talons et suivit Ron et Harry parmi les arbres.

— Eleana, restez un instant je vous prie, _demanda Croupton_.

Je m’arrête de marcher et me retourne, surprise.

— Pourquoi ?

Maman soupir.

— Vas-y, Nymeria, j’arrive.

Elle me lance son regard qui veut dire « ne discute pas » et j’obéis bien que je ne le veuille pas.

— Que va-t-il arriver à Winky ? _s'inquiéta Hermione une fois la clairière quittée_.

— Je n'en sais rien, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

— La façon dont ils l'ont traitée ! _s'emporta Hermione_. Mr Diggory qui l'appelait tout le temps « elfe »... Et Mr Croupton ! Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas elle la coupable mais il veut quand même la renvoyer ! Il s'en fiche qu'elle ait eu peur, qu'elle soit bouleversée... C'est comme si elle n'était pas humaine !

— Justement, elle ne l'est pas, _fit remarquer Ron_.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas de sensibilité, Ron. C'est répugnant de voir comment...

— Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi, _dit précipitamment Mr Weasley en lui faisant signe de continuer à avancer_. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler des droits des elfes. Je voudrais que nous retournions dans nos tentes aussi vite que possible. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?

— On les a perdus dans le noir, _répondit Ron_. Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était tellement crispé à cause de cette tête de mort ?

— Je vous expliquerai tout ça quand nous serons sous la tente, _dit Mr Weasley, l'air tendu_.

Je serre les poings.

— Je dois faire demi-tour. Ils ont gardé ma mère seulement parce qu’elle a épousé le cousin de Voldemort ! _m’exclamais-je, énervée._ Elle est soupçonnée seulement parce qu’on a un lien de parenté avec lui !

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C’est Harry.

— Ne t’en fais pas Nymeria, ils se rendront vite compte que ta mère est innocente.

Je soupir.

— Mais ça me rend tout de même folle qu’ils puissent la soupçonnée à cause de ça !

Nous atteignons la lisière du bois, il leur fut impossible d'aller plus loin. Une foule nombreuse de sorcières et de sorciers visiblement terrifiés s'était rassemblée là, et plusieurs d'entre eux se précipitèrent aussitôt sur Mr Weasley.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Qui l'a fait apparaître ? Arthur, ce n'est quand même pas... lui !

— Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas lui, _répliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton agacé_. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, il semble que le coupable ait transplané. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, personne n'a été blessé. Et maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

Nous nous frayons un chemin et, bien que je sois toujours en colère, je les suis.

Tout était paisible, à présent. Il n'y avait plus trace des sorciers masqués, mais plusieurs tentes ravagées par les flammes laissaient encore échapper des filets de fumée. La tête de Charlie apparut sous l'auvent de la tente des garçons.

— Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il_. Fred, George et Ginny sont rentrés, mais les autres...

— Ils sont avec moi, _le rassura Mr Weasley en se penchant pour entrer dans la tente_.

Je rentre dans ma tente. Il n’y a pas Sirius, maman l’a surement fait retourner à la maison…

Je m’assieds sur mon lit et attends, inquiète, que maman revienne. Ce qui finit par arriver, une heure plus tard, bien en colère.

— J’en ai assez du Ministère de la Magie ! _grogne t-elle._ Oh, tu n’es pas couchée ? _me demande t-elle d’une voix plus calme._

Je secoue négativement la tête.

— Non… est-ce que ça va ?

Maman soupire.

— J’ai l’impression d’être revenue 14 ans auparavant. Tu sais chérie, je ne regretterais jamais d’avoir épouser ton père. Mais les gens du Ministère devrait attendre à arrêter de juger les gens simplement sur leur famille.

Elle soupir et s’approche de la bassine d’eau.

— Maintenant, couches toi et essaie de dormir. Nous partons tôt demain.

Je soupir et m’allonge dans mon lit après avoir enlevé chaussures et manteau. Je garde ma baguette sous mon oreiller et, au bout d’un certain moment, je finis par m’endormir.


	6. Retour à la maison

J’avais à peine dormi 2 heures lorsque maman me réveille. Nous démontons la tente et nous nous mettons en route, Mr Roberts, debout à la porte de sa maisonnette, un étrange regard hébété nous salua d'un geste de la main en murmurant un vague « Joyeux Noël ».

— Il va se remettre, _assura Mr Weasley à voix basse tandis qu’on avançait sur la lande_. Parfois, quand on modifie les souvenirs d'une personne, elle est un peu désorientée pendant quelques temps... Et c'était très difficile de lui faire oublier une chose pareille.

En approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin, nous entendons des voix affolées et voyons une foule de sorcières et de sorciers rassemblés autour de Basil, le responsable des transports ; tous exigeaient de partir le plus vite possible. Mr Weasley eut une rapide conversation avec Basil; nous rejoignons ensuite la file d'attente et un vieux pneu usé nous ramena sur la colline de Têtafouine avant le lever du soleil. Dans la lumière de l'aube, nous traversons le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en direction du Terrier. Nous étions trop épuisés pour parler et on ne pensaient plus qu'à s'asseoir devant un bon petit déjeuner.

Une fois franchi la dernière courbe que décrivait le chemin de terre humide avant d'arriver chez les Weasley, un grand cri retenti.

— Oh, merci, merci, au nom du ciel, merci !

Mrs Weasley, qui les avait attendus devant la maison, se précipita vers nous, encore chaussée de ses pantoufles, le teint pâle, les traits tirés, la main crispée sur un exemplaire froissé de La Gazette du sorcier.

— Arthur ! J'étais si inquiète ! Si inquiète !

Elle sauta au cou de Mr Weasley et La Gazette du sorcier tomba par terre. Jetant un coup d'œil au journal, portant en gros titre « SCÈNES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH », au-dessus d'une photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

— Vous n'avez rien eu ? _murmura Mrs Weasley, affolée, en relâchant son mari puis en nous regardant l'un après l'autre, les yeux rougis_. Vous êtes tous vivants... Oh, mes enfants...

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle saisit Fred et George par le cou et les étreignit avec tant de force que leurs têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre.

— Aïe ! Maman, tu nous étrangles...

— Je vous ai grondés quand vous êtes partis ! _dit Mrs Weasley en se mettant à sangloter_. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui vous avait fait du mal alors que la dernière chose que je vous ai dite, c'est que vous n'aviez pas eu assez de BUSE... Oh, Fred... George...

— Allons, Molly, tu vois bien que nous sommes en parfaite santé, _dit Mr Weasley d'un ton apaisant_.

Il l'arracha aux jumeaux et l'emmena vers la maison.

— Bill, _dit-il à voix basse_ , ramasse le journal, je voudrais voir ce qu'il raconte...

Une fois tous dans la cuisine et qu'Hermione eut préparé à Mrs Weasley une tasse de thé très fort dans lequel Mr Weasley insista pour verser un doigt d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, Bill tendit le journal à son père. Mr Weasley parcourut la première page tandis que Percy lisait par-dessus son épaule.

— J'en étais sûr, _soupira Mr Weasley_. « Nombreuses bévues du ministère... Les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés... De graves négligences dans la sécurité... Des mages noirs se déchaînent... Une honte pour le pays... » Qui a écrit ça ? Ah, bien sûr... Rita Skeeter.

— Celle-là, elle a une dent contre le ministère de la Magie ! _dit Percy avec fureur_. La semaine dernière, elle a écrit que nous perdions notre temps à pinailler sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron au lieu de faire la chasse aux vampires ! Comme s'il n'était pas spécifiquement indiqué dans l'article douze du Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines...

— Fais-nous plaisir, Perce, _dit Bill en bâillant_ , tais-toi un peu.

_Oooh, Bill, on se connait pas beaucoup mais je t’apprécie déjà !_

— Elle parle de moi, _dit Mr Weasley_.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il lut la fin de l'article.

— Où ça ? _s'exclama Mrs Weasley en avalant son thé de travers_. Si je l'avais vu, j'aurais tout de suite su que tu étais vivant !

— Elle ne cite pas mon nom, _dit Mr Weasley_. Écoutez ça ; « Si les sorcières et sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du ministère de la Magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner davantage d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard ? Il est permis d'en douter. » Et alors ? _s'exclama Mr Weasley d'un ton exaspéré en tendant le journal à Percy_. C'est vrai que personne n'a été blessé, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je dise ? Les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts... Maintenant qu'elle a écrit ça, c'est sûr qu'il va y en avoir, des rumeurs.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

— Molly, il faut que j'aille au bureau. Nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup de travail pour arranger tout ça.

— Je viens avec toi, père, _dit Percy d'un air important_. Mr Croupton aura besoin de tout le monde. Comme ça, je pourrai lui remettre mon rapport sur les chaudrons en main propre.

Et il sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley avait l'air désemparé.

— Arthur, tu es censé être en vacances ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, ils peuvent sûrement s'en occuper sans toi.

— Je dois y aller, Molly, _dit Mr Weasley_. Les choses ont empiré à cause de moi. Le temps de me changer et j'y vais...

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'aille mettre mes affaires dans ta chambre, Ron ? _demanda Harry._

— Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais monter aussi, _répondit aussitôt Ron_. Hermione ?

— Je viens avec vous, _dit-elle_.

Et tous trois sortirent de la cuisine en direction de l'escalier.

— Mrs Weasley, puis-je aller prendre une douche s’il vous plait ? Je suis frigorifiée, _dis-je avec une grimace_.

— Bien sur ma chérie !

Je monte après avoir récupérer des affaires propres. Puis, maman et moi rentrons à la maison nous reposer avant la rentrée.


	7. Le Poudlard Express

_Dimanche 31 Aout_

Il fait un sale temps, aujourd’hui. Alors j’ai mis des bottes en cuir à lacets, un jean et un pull. Mes cheveux sont tressés. Je prends mon petit déjeuné avec peu d’enthousiasme, ce que maman et Sirius remarquent.

— Je sens que tu vas vite changer d’avis lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard, ma chérie, _dit maman avec un sourire_.

— Le fameux évènement dont tout le monde parle sans nous dire ce que c’est ? _demandais-je._

Elle acquiesce, un air mystérieux sur le visage.

*

_King’s Cross – Voie 9 ¾_

J’attends mes amis avec maman à la gare King’s Cross, sur la voie 9 ¾ .

— Les voilà, _dit maman en désignant la barrière._

— Salut vous trois ! _m’exclamais-je._ J’ai déjà réservé un compartiment pour nous.

Je leur souris et les emmène au compartiment au milieu du convoi. Ils posent leurs affaires avec les miennes. Lya est assise sur la banquette et fait une sieste.

— On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, _dit Charlie avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras_.

— Pourquoi ? _demanda Fred avec curiosité_.

— Tu verras, _répondit Charlie_. Mais surtout, ne dis pas à Percy que je vous en ai parlé. Après tout, « c'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique ».

— Moi, j'aimerais bien retourner à Poudlard, cette année, _dit Bill, les mains dans les poches, en regardant le train d'un air presque nostalgique_.

— Pourquoi ? _demanda Ron d'un ton impatient_.

— Vous allez avoir une année vraiment intéressante, _dit Bill, les yeux brillants_. Peut-être même que je prendrai un peu de temps libre pour venir voir ça...

— Voir quoi ? _insista Ron_.

_Tout ces secrets deviennent agaçants._

Maman se tourne vers moi.

— N’oublie pas chérie, ce n’est pas parce que tu es déclarée que tu dois te transformer toutes les cinq minutes, _me dit-elle avec un sourire._

Je souris, amusée. Je suis une Animagus déclarée mais peu de personne est au courant, puisque Dumbledore a fait en sorte que le fichier soit accessible à peu et que mon nom ne figure sur aucune liste officielle ni listes consultables au public.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et Mrs Weasley nous poussa vers le train. Nous montons dans notre wagon, refermons la portière et nous nous penchons à la fenêtre.

— Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous, Mrs Weasley, _dit Hermione_.

— Oui, merci pour tout, Mrs Weasley, _ajouta Harry_.

— C'était un plaisir, mes chéris, _répondit Mrs Weasley_. Je vous inviterais bien à revenir pour Noël, mais... j'imagine que vous préférerez rester à Poudlard avec... avec tout ça.

— Maman ! _s'exclama Ron d'un ton agacé_. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, tous les trois ?

_Quoiqu’ils nous cachent, on sera bientôt au courant. Inutile d’insister._

— Vous le saurez certainement ce soir, _dit Mrs Weasley en souriant_. Vous allez voir, ce sera passionnant. Et je suis bien contente qu'ils aient modifié les règles...

— Quelles règles ? _demandèrent d'une même voix Harry, Ron, Fred et George_.

— Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout, j'en suis sûre... Et ne faites pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Fred ? Et toi, George ?

Les pistons émirent un sifflement sonore et le train s'ébranla.

— Dis-nous ce qui doit se passer à Poudlard ! _cria Fred à la fenêtre tandis que les silhouettes de Mrs Weasley, de Bill et de Charlie s'éloignaient_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont changé comme règles ?

Mais Mrs Weasley se contenta de sourire en agitant la main et, avant que le train eût franchi le premier virage, Bill et Charlie avaient transplané.

Nous retournons à notre compartiment. La pluie dense qui s'écrasait contre les vitres ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose du paysage. Ron ouvrit sa malle, sortit sa robe violette et en entoura la cage de Coquecigrue pour étouffer ses hululements. Je pouffe de rire en voyant la robe.

— Verpey était prêt à nous dire ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard, _grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant à côté de Harry_. A la Coupe du Monde, tu te souviens ? Mais ma propre mère refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande ce que...

— Chut ! _murmura soudain Hermione, un doigt sur les lèvres, un autre pointé vers le compartiment voisin_.

Tendant l'oreille, nous entendons une voix traînante et familière qui nous parvenait par la porte ouverte.

—... En fait, mon père avait envisagé de m'envoyer faire mes études à Durmstrang plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Le directeur est un de ses amis. Vous savez ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore — ce type adore les Sang-de-Bourbe — et Durmstrang ne laisse pas entrer ce genre de racaille. Mais ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille faire mes études dans un endroit éloigné. Mon père pense que Durmstrang a une position beaucoup plus sensée en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Là-bas, les élèves l'étudient. Ils n'ont pas ces cours idiots de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on est obligés de subir à Poudlard...

Hermione se leva, traversa le compartiment sur la pointe des pieds, et ferma la porte, faisant taire la voix de Malefoy.

— Alors, comme ça, il pense qu'il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang ? _dit-elle avec colère_. J'aurais préféré qu'il y aille, ça nous aurait évité de l'avoir sur le dos.

— Durmstrang, c'est une autre école de sorcellerie ? _demanda Harry_.

— Oui, _répondit_ _Hermione d'un air dédaigneux_. Elle a une horrible réputation. D'après Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe, elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à la magie noire.

— Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, _dit Ron d'un ton vague_. Où est-elle ? Dans quel pays ?

— Personne ne le sait vraiment, _répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils_.

— Et, heu... pourquoi ? _s'étonna Harry_.

— Il y a toujours eu une tradition de rivalité entre toutes les écoles de sorcellerie. Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne veulent pas révéler l'endroit où elles se trouvent pour que personne ne puisse leur voler leurs secrets, _expliqua Hermione_.

— Et c’est complétement stupide, _dis-je avec un soupire_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _dit Ron en éclatant de rire_. Durmstrang doit avoir à peu près la même taille que Poudlard, comment peut-on cacher un grand château comme ça ?

— Justement, Poudlard est caché, _répondit Hermione d'un air surpris_. Tout le monde le sait... En tout cas, ceux qui ont lu L'Histoire de Poudlard.

— Tu es donc la seule avec Nymeria à le savoir, _répliqua Ron_. Alors, explique-nous comment on fait pour cacher un endroit comme Poudlard ?

— Le château est ensorcelé, _expliquais-je_. Si un Moldu le regarde, il ne verra qu'une vieille ruine moisie avec un écriteau au-dessus de l'entrée qui signale : DEFENSE D'ENTRER, DANGER.

— Durmstrang apparaît aussi comme un tas de ruines à ceux qui n'en font pas partie ?

— C'est possible, _dit Hermione en haussant les épaules_. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont entouré d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, comme le stade de la Coupe du Monde. Et pour empêcher les autres sorciers de le trouver, ils l'ont sans doute rendu incartable.

— Pardon ?

— Grâce à certains sortilèges, un édifice peut devenir impossible à indiquer sur une carte, tu comprends ? _dis-je lentement pour être certaine qu’ils comprennent._

— Si tu le dis... _admit Harry_.

— A mon avis, Durmstrang doit se trouver quelque part dans le Grand Nord, _reprit Hermione d'un air songeur_. Dans un endroit très froid parce que leurs uniformes comportent des capes de fourrure.

— Ah, imagine un peu, _dit Ron, le regard rêveur_ , il aurait été si facile de pousser Malefoy du haut d'un glacier en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Dommage que sa mère tienne tellement à lui...

A mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres, qu'on avait dû allumer les lanternes. Le chariot à friandises passa en tintinnabulant dans le couloir et Harry acheta une bonne quantité de Fondants du Chaudron.

Au cours de l'après-midi, plusieurs de nos amis vinrent nous voir dans notre compartiment, notamment mon petit ami, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Seamus portait toujours sa rosette aux couleurs de l'Irlande dont les propriétés magiques semblaient s'être un peu dissipées ; elle continuait de couiner « Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! » mais beaucoup plus faiblement, comme si elle était épuisée. J’en profite alors pour lui offrir mon chapeau signé par l’équipe d’Irlande, ce qui me vaut un long et passionné bisou.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione, lassée d'entendre sans cesse parler de Quidditch, se plongea à nouveau dans Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4 pour essayer d'apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction.

Neville écoutait d'un air jaloux la conversation qui faisait revivre le match de la Coupe du Monde.

— Grand-mère a refusé qu'on y aille, _dit-il d'un ton dépité_. Elle ne voulait pas acheter de billets. Ça devait pourtant être fantastique.

— Ça, c'est sûr, _dit Ron_. Regarde ça, Neville...

Il fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit la figurine de Viktor Krum. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Eh ben, dis donc ! _s'exclama Neville avec envie tandis que Ron posait la figurine au creux de sa main potelée_.

— Et on l'a vu d'aussi près en vrai, _dit Ron_. On était dans la loge officielle...

— Pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, Weasley.

Drago Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Derrière lui se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux énormes amis à l'air patibulaire qui ne le quittaient jamais. Tous deux semblaient avoir grandi d'au moins trente centimètres au cours de l'été. Apparemment, ils avaient entendu la conversation à travers la porte du compartiment que Dean et Seamus avaient laissée entrouverte.

— Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait invité, Malefoy, _dit Harry d'une voix glaciale_.

— Weasley... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _demanda Malefoy en montrant la cage de Coquecigrue_.

Une manche de la robe de soirée de Ron pendait de la cage et se balançait au rythme du train, exhibant la manchette de dentelle moisie. Ron se précipita pour ranger la robe, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide ; il attrapa la manche et la tira d'un coup sec.

— Non mais, regardez-moi ça ! _s'exclama Drago Malefoy d'un ton extasié, en déployant la robe de Ron pour la montrer à Crabbe et Goyle_. Weasley, tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de mettre ça ? C'était sûrement à la pointe de la mode en 1890, mais enfin...

— Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, _répliqua Ron dont le teint avait pris la même couleur que la robe_.

Il l'arracha des mains de Malefoy qui éclata d'un grand rire, ponctué par les gloussements stupides de Crabbe et de Goyle.

— Au fait... Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille ? Il y a aussi de l'argent enjeu... Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables...

— De quoi tu parles ? _répondit sèchement Ron_.

— Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? _répéta Malefoy_. J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin...

— Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malefoy, _dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur en levant le nez du Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_.

Un sourire réjoui s'étala sur le visage blafard de Malefoy.

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? _s'écria-t-il d'un ton ravi_. Weasley, tu as un père et un frère qui travaillent au ministère et tu ne sais même pas ? Mon Dieu, mais mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité... C'est Cornélius Fudge qui le lui a dit. Évidemment, mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère... Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là, Weasley... Oui, ça doit être ça, ils n'abordent sûrement pas de sujets importants devant lui...

Avec un nouveau rire sonore, Malefoy fit signe à Crabbe et à Goyle de le suivre et tous trois disparurent dans le couloir. Ron se leva et referma la porte du compartiment avec tant de force que la vitre se brisa.

— Ron ! _dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche_.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna ;

— **Reparo**.

Aussitôt, les débris de verre reformèrent une vitre intacte qui reprit sa place dans le cadre de la porte.

— Celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il fasse comme s'il savait tout et les autres rien... _grogna Ron_. Mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère... Papa pourrait avoir de l'avancement quand il veut... Simplement, ça lui plaît de rester là où il est.

— Et il a bien raison, _dit tranquillement Hermione_. Ne te laisse pas faire par Malefoy.

— Me laisser faire ? Par lui ? Pour qui tu me prends ? _s'exclama Ron en prenant un Fondant du Chaudron qu'il écrasa dans sa main_.

La mauvaise humeur de Ron persista jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Harry ne me parlait même pas.

_Je pensais pourtant qu’il avait passé de bonnes vacances chez moi…_

Ron et Hermione ont remarqués mon changement d’attitude et s’échangent un regard. N’en pouvant plus, je me lève.

— Je… je vais voir Seamus. A plus.

J’entends Harry grogner et mes deux autres amis s’échanger un autre regard, mais ne relève pas et sort du compartiment en laissant mon bouquin à ma place.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ?! Il agit exactement comme la fois où je leur avais annoncé que je sors avec Seamus ! Il ne serait quand même pas jaloux…si ?_

Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées et rejoint mon petit ami. Je ne reviens que lorsque je dois récupérer mes affaires pour aller me changer.

Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus de nous. J’utilise ma baguette comme parapluie et ne retrouve pas mes trois amis de la soirée.


	8. La Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Avançant avec difficulté, les diligences franchirent le grand portail, flanqué de statues représentant des sangliers ailés, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement.

Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Les passagers des premières diligences montaient déjà les marches quatre à quatre pour entrer au plus vite dans le château.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se font ennuyer par Peeves alors que moi je suis avec Seamus et Dean.

— Ma mère était très heureuse de te rencontrer ! _s’exclame Seamus, qui tenant ma main._ Elle m’a dit que tu pouvais venir à la maison quand tu veux !

Je rougis, mal à l’aise.

— C’est gentil.

— PEEVES ! _hurla une voix furieuse_. Peeves, descends IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et chef de la maison Gryffondor, venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle. Elle glissa sur le sol humide et saisit Hermione par le cou pour se rattraper.

— Aïe... Désolée, Miss Granger...

— Il n'y a pas de mal, professeur ! _bredouilla Hermione en se massant la gorge_.

— Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE ! _aboya le professeur McGonagall_.

Elle redressa son chapeau pointu et lança à l'esprit frappeur un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

— Je ne fais rien de mal, _caqueta Peeves_.

Il jeta une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles qui se ruèrent en hurlant dans la Grande Salle.

— Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Petits morveux ! Ha ! Ha !

Et il lança une autre bombe sur des élèves de deuxième année qui venaient d'arriver.

— Je vais appeler le directeur ! _s'écria le professeur McGonagall_. Je te préviens, Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue, jeta en l'air la dernière de ses bombes à eau et fila dans l'escalier de marbre en glapissant comme un fou.

— Bon, allons-y, maintenant ! _dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall à la foule en désordre des élèves_. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

— On se voit plus tard, _dis-je à Seamus avec un sourire._

Je rentre et rejoins la table de Serdaigle, qui est entre celle de Poufsouffle et Serpentard. La table de Gryffondor est la plus éloignée.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, ici.

Je me lance un sortilège de séchage avant de m’asseoir. Je regarde ensuite la table des professeurs. Il semblait y avoir plus de chaises vides que d'habitude. Hagrid, bien sûr, était encore sur le lac, en train de braver les éléments pour amener au château les élèves de première année. Le professeur McGonagall devait sans doute veiller à ce que le sol du hall d'entrée soit essuyé mais il restait encore une chaise inoccupée.

_Surement le nouveau professeur de DCFM._

Aucun de leurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était resté en poste plus d'une année.

Le professeur Flitwick était assis sur une épaisse pile de coussins, à côté de Mrs Chourave, qui portait un chapeau posé de travers sur ses cheveux gris en désordre. Elle bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie. De l'autre côté, on apercevait le visage cireux, au nez busqué, de Rogue. A côté de Rogue, il y avait une chaise vide, qui devait être celle du professeur McGonagall. Au centre de la table, vêtu de sa magnifique robe de sorcier vert foncé brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du collège, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. Dumbledore avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait le plafond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Je regarde le ciel magique. Des nuages noirs et pourpres s'y entremêlaient et, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du château, un éclair fourchu traversa le plafond magique.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Tous, sauf un ; un garçon aux cheveux clairs et ternes, plus petit que les autres, enveloppé dans le manteau en peau de taupe de Hagrid. Le manteau était si grand pour lui qu'il paraissait enroulé dans une tente de fourrure. Son visage, qui dépassait tout juste du col, exprimait une telle excitation qu'elle en paraissait presque douloureuse. Quand il eut rejoint le rang de ses camarades terrorisés, le garçon croisa le regard de Colin Crivey, leva le pouce par deux fois et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots « Je suis tombé dans le lac ! », ce qui semblait le plonger dans la plus totale félicité.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves, comme les anciens, l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter.

« Voici un peu plus de mille ans,

Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,

Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms nous sont familiers :

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,

Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,

Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,

Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,

Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,

Ainsi naquit Poudlard

Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason

De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge

Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,

La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence

Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,

Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,

Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,

Ils choisirent leurs favoris,

Mais qui pourrait les remplacer

Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite

De me déloger de sa tête,

Les quatre sorciers aussitôt

Me firent le don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Voir tout au fond de votre cœur

Et décider avec raison

Ce que sera votre maison. »

_Et dire que ces quatre sorciers illustres m’ont choisie._

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, _dit-elle aux nouveaux_. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence ; Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

— Serdaigle ! c _ria le Choixpeau_.

Stewart Ackerley ôta le chapeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle, où nous l’applaudissons.

— Bienvenue, je suis Nymeria Fawley, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Tu verras, Stewart, Nymeria s’occupe du Journal de Poudlard, tu vas l’adorer ! _dit Lisa Turpin au nouveau._

Je rosie doucement et retourne mon regard vers la répartition.

— Baddock, Malcolm !

— Serpentard !

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à la table située de l'autre côté de la salle. Fred et George sifflèrent Baddock lorsqu'il s'assit à la table.

— Branstone, Eleanor !

— Poufsouffle !

— Cauldwell, Owen !

— Poufsouffle !

— Crivey, Dennis !

_Le frère de Colin, hm ?_

Le minuscule Dennis Crivey s'avança d'un pas titubant, se prenant les pieds dans le manteau de Hagrid, tandis que Hagrid lui-même entrait dans la Grande Salle en se glissant par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

— Gryffondor ! _s'écria le Choixpeau_.

Hagrid applaudit en même temps que les élèves de Gryffondor lorsque Dennis Crivey, le visage rayonnant, ôta le Choixpeau magique, le reposa sur le tabouret et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait déjà son frère.

La Répartition se poursuivit. Garçons et filles, dont le visage exprimait divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient un par un du tabouret à trois pieds, la file diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Elle en était à présent aux noms qui commençaient par un M.

— Pritchard, Graham !

— Serpentard !

— Quirke, Orla !

— Serdaigle !

Enfin avec « Whitby, Kevin ! » (« Poufsouffle ! »), la Répartition se termina. Le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

— Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, _déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle_. Bon appétit !

— Meilleurs discours de tous les temps, _dis-je en me coupant un bon morceau de blanc de poulet et en le mettant dans mon assiette._

Je me sers des spaghettis et remplis mon verre d’eau avant de commencer à manger.

La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres sombres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres et le plafond au ciel d'orage fut traversé d'un éclair qui illumina les assiettes d'or au moment où les restes du plat de viande disparaissaient, immédiatement remplacés par des gâteaux.

Je prends un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyées de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvé tout leur éclat, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

— Et voilà ! _dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire_ , maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

— Je voudrais également vous rappeler, _poursuivit-il_ , que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

— Oh non ! _soupirais-je._

— Cela est dû, _continua Dumbledore_ , à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Un autre éclair illumina le plafond. L'éclair avait jeté une lumière crue sur le visage de l'étranger. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez.

Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc.

L'étranger arriva devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles que même ma nouvelle ouïe ne pouvait capter. Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table.

L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'œil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

— Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, _déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence_. Le professeur Maugrey.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Mais il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ces quelques battements de mains dont l'écho résonna dans le silence général et ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

Le professeur Maugrey paraissait totalement indifférent à cet accueil peu chaleureux. Négligeant le pichet de jus de citrouille posé devant lui, il fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de sa cape, en sortit une flasque et but une longue gorgée de son contenu. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour boire, sa cape se souleva du sol de quelques centimètres et sous la table on voyait l'extrémité d'une jambe de bois sculptée, terminée par un pied doté de griffes.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

— Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, _reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait_ , nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

_Mais c’est trop bien !_

— Vous PLAISANTEZ ! _s'exclama Fred Weasley_.

L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain. Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

— Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, _dit-il_. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

— Heu... c'est vrai..., _dit Dumbledore_. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités, jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

Beaucoup d’élèves se parlaient à voix basse d'un air enthousiaste.

— Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi _, poursuivit Dumbledore_ , mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour d’Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Beaucoup parlent entre eux, voulant être Champion. Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

— Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, _dit-il_ , mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus, seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là…

Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées et les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient soudain furieux.

— …il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Ses yeux bleu clair étincelèrent en se posant sur Fred et George dont le visage exprimait ouvertement leur sentiment de révolte.

— Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il — ou elle — aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

Je me lève et sort vite de la Grande Salle avant que quelqu’un décide de m’adresser la parole. Je rejoins mon dortoir et, après presque une demi-heure sous l’eau chaude, je vais me coucher.


	9. Malefoy la fouine

_Lundi 1 Septembre_

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné, mais le plafond de la Grande Salle restait sombre. Je regarde mon emploi du temps et sur les quelques heures que j’ai de libres entre deux cours, je note « JDP ». Je vais commencer à travailler sur le premier numéro aujourd’hui.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement d'ailes au-dessus moi et une centaine de hiboux chargés de lettres et de paquets s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en passant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Les hiboux décrivaient des cercles au-dessus des tables, cherchant leurs destinataires. Une grande chouette hulotte fondit sur Neville Londubat et déposa un paquet sur ses genoux, Neville oubliait presque toujours quelque chose quand il faisait ses bagages. De l'autre côté de la salle, le hibou grand duc de Drago Malefoy s'était posé sur son épaule, apportant son habituel colis de friandises et de gâteaux envoyés par sa famille.

Le cours de Botanique est dégoutant, déjà parce qu’il était en commun avec les Serpentard, mais en plus parce que nous avons dû recueillir le pus des Bubobulbs. D’après le professeur Chourave, c’est très efficace contre l’acné.

Ensuite j’ai eu métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle.

Je passe tout l’après-midi à travailler sur le premier numéro de l’année scolaire, qui parlera du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après avoir bouquiner sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque. Et sur le peu de place qui restait, j’ai mis une petite annonce pour « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

Puis après mon cours, je rejoins la Grande Salle pour manger. Je compte bien profiter de la venue des élèves étrangers pour me faire une réputation internationale.

— Weasley ! Hé, Weasley !

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'air ravi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda sèchement Ron_.

— Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley ! _dit Malefoy_.

Il brandissait un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier en parlant le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende.

— Écoute un peu ça !

« NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Il semble que les ennuis du ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. »

Malefoy releva la tête.

— Tu te rends compte, Weasley, _croassa-t-il_ , ils ne connaissent même pas son nom exact, c'est comme si ton père n'avait aucune existence.

Dans le hall, à présent, tout le monde écoutait. D'un geste théâtral, Malefoy déplia le journal et reprit sa lecture.

« Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de Mr Maugrey, Mr Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, Mr Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de La Gazette du sorcier qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le ministère de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort embarrassantes. »

— Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! _dit Malefoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue_. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

— Va te faire voir, Malefoy, _dit Harry_. Viens, Ron...

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Potter, _lança Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux_. Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?

Harry et Hermione retinrent Ron par le dos de sa robe pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Malefoy.

— Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy, _répliqua Harry_ , pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Je pouffe de rire. Le teint pâle de Malefoy rosit légèrement.

— Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !

— Dans ce cas, ferme-la, _répliqua Harry en s'en allant_.

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris. Harry plongea la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette magique mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la toucher, il y eut un second « BANG » et un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée.

— PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !

Le professeur Maugrey descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait droit sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol recouvert de dalles, à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvé Malefoy quelques instants auparavant.

Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. A part Maugrey Fol Œil, personne n'osait faire un geste. Maugrey regarda Harry — de son œil normal, l'autre étant tourné vers l'arrière de sa tête.

— Tu as été touché ? _grogna Maugrey_.

Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse.

— Non, _répondit Harry_ , il m'a raté.

— LAISSE-LE ! _s'écria Maugrey_.

— Laisse quoi ? _demanda Harry, sans comprendre_.

— Pas toi, lui ! _gronda Maugrey en montrant du pouce pardessus son épaule Crabbe, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment où il s'apprêtait à ramasser la fouine_.

Apparemment, l'œil mobile de Maugrey était magique et lui permettait de voir derrière sa tête. Maugrey s'avança en boitant vers Crabbe, Goyle et la fouine qui poussa un couinement terrifié et fila vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château.

— Non, pas par-là ! _rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs_. Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par-derrière, _grogna-t-il, tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur_. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant...

La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes.

— Ne — refais — jamais — ça ! _lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine_.

— Professeur Maugrey ! _s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé_.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres.

— Bonjour, professeur, _dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut_.

— Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs_.

— J'enseigne, _répondit-il_.

— Vous ens... Maugrey, c'est un élève ? s'é _cria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre_.

— Ouais, _dit Maugrey_.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour m’empêcher de rire trop fort.

— Non ! _hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant_.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Drago Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rosé brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

— Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! _dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible_. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

— Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, _répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent_. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc...

— Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

— D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai, _dit-il en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégoûté_.

Malefoy, dont les yeux pâles étaient encore humides de douleur et d'humiliation, lança un regard hostile à Maugrey et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles, parmi lesquelles seuls les mots « mon père » furent prononcés distinctement.

— Ah ouais ? _dit tranquillement Maugrey en avançant d'un pas claudicant, ponctué par le claquement régulier de sa jambe de bois qui résonnait dans tout le hall_. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près... Dis-lui ça de ma part... Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?

— Oui, _répondit Malefoy d'un ton hargneux_.

— Encore un vieil ami, _grogna Maugrey_. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue... Allez, viens un peu par là...

Il saisit Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol.

— T’as pas intérêt à parler de ça dans ton misérable Journal, Fawley ! _dit-il en passant devant moi._

Je souris, amusée.

— Essaie de m’en empêcher !

Le professeur McGonagall les regarda s'éloigner d'un air anxieux, puis elle agita sa baguette magique vers ses livres qui reprirent tout seuls leur place entre ses bras.


	10. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

Les jours qui suivent, je ne peux pas aller quelque part sans qu’on m’adresse la parole, l’exemplaire du Journal de Poudlard étant sorti. Malefoy est furieux qu’il y ait un article sur lui, et surtout une photo. Heureusement que Colin était là !

Depuis la rentrée, je n’ai pas pu adresser un mot à Harry. A chaque fois que j’approche, il s’éloigne et Hermione et Ron me font un sourire désolé et le suivent. Ça m’agace beaucoup. En plus, je n’ai plus les cours de DCFM avec les Gryffondor parce que Maugrey veut qu’ils soient par Maison.

Mais, d’après ce que j’ai entendu, nos cours ont été plus ou moins identique puisqu’en bons Serdaigle, nous sommes studieux. Alors Maugrey nous a montrer les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Le pauvre Neville était mal pendant la démonstration du Doloris, puisque ma mère m’a racontée que ses parents ont été torturés avec ce sortilège et qu’ils sont à St Mangouste pour toujours. Mais nous, les Serdaigle, n’en menions pas large non plus.

Lorsque je croise Hermione à la bibliothèque, et que je l’interroge sur l’attitude de Harry, elle me dit simplement de lui laisser du temps. Alors je la laisse à ses recherches et part, songeuse

Plus les jours passaient et moins je parlais à Hermione, Ron et Harry. C’était à peine si je les voyais en allait en cours ou dans la Grande Salle. Je passais donc mon temps avec Cho Chang, Lisa Turpin et quelques fois avec Luna Lovegood.

Le Quidditch me manque, mais malheureusement on ne jouera aucun match cette année. Alors à la place je travaille sur le Journal et envisage de sortir deux numéros par mois.

Maugrey, complétement barjo, à utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium sur nous, ses élèves. Sauf que, sans aucune raison apparente, il n’a eu aucun effet sur moi. Mais je sais pourquoi il ne fonctionne pas, c’est à cause des pouvoirs des Fondateurs qui n’arrêtent pas de se manifester en ce moment.

D’abord, c’était les sens améliorés. Ensuite, je me suis découverte la faculté de respirer sous l’eau, l’immunité contre le feu lorsqu’un élève à lancer sans faire exprès un **Incendio** sur la manche de ma robe, et maintenant l’Imperium ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Harry aussi, se serait battu contre le sortilège et a terminé avec les deux rotules cassées.

La masse de devoir augmentait de plus en plus. Puis, un jour, une pancarte a été installée dans le hall.

« TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude.

Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue. »

— Nymeria ! Je prépare mon appareil photo pour le Journal ? _me demande Colin, tout excité, en arrivant vers moi._

Je me mets à rire.

— Oui, Colin, vaut mieux être prêt. Cette fois, c’est notre chance de briller à l’international ! _lui dis-je._

L'apparition de la pancarte dans le hall d'entrée eut un effet spectaculaire. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation ; le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les rumeurs circulaient parmi les élèves à la vitesse d'une épidémie ; qui allait se porter candidat au titre de champion de Poudlard, quelles seraient les épreuves imposées aux concurrents, à quoi ressemblaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, étaient-ils très différents d'eux ?

Le château était soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Plusieurs portraits un peu crasseux avaient subi un récurage que ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets. Réfugiés dans un coin de leur cadre, ils marmonnaient des protestations d'un air sombre et faisaient la grimace en effleurant du bout des doigts leurs joues rosé vif. Les armures avaient soudain retrouvé tout leur éclat et remuaient sans grincer. Quant à Argus Rusard, le concierge, il se montrait si féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en entrant que deux filles de première année avaient été prises d'une véritable crise de terreur.

Certains professeurs paraissaient étrangement tendus, eux aussi.

*

_Vendredi 30 Octobre_

Ce matin, en allant prendre mon petit déjeuné, je me rends compte que la Grande Salle avait été décorée au cours de la nuit. D'immenses banderoles de soie étaient accrochées aux murs, chacune représentant l'une des maisons de Poudlard ; une rouge avec un lion d'or pour Gryffondor, une bleue avec un aigle de bronze pour Serdaigle, une jaune avec un blaireau noir pour Poufsouffle et une verte avec un serpent argenté pour Serpentard.

Derrière la table des professeurs, la plus grande des banderoles portait les armoiries de Poudlard ; lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent entourant un grand P.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivent pour donner le courrier, je reconnais celui de ma mère.

« Chère Nymeria,

Je t’ai envoyée dans ce colis une tenue de soirée dont tu auras besoin cette année. J’espère qu’elle est à ta taille, tu grandis tellement vite ! Si elle ne te va pas, je suis certaine d’un simple sortilège fera l’affaire.

Profite bien,

Ta maman qui t’aime. »

Je souris en lisant la lettre et jette un petit coup d’œil au carton. La robe est magnifique, j’ai hâte de l’essayer.

Aujourd’hui, il régnait à Poudlard une agréable atmosphère d'attente. Personne ne prêta grande attention à ce qui se passait pendant les cours ; seule l'arrivée, le soir même, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang occupait les esprits.

Une fois libérée, je vais déposer mes affaires dans mon dortoir, me refait une beauté et sort. Les responsables des maisons nous ont mis en rang. Puis, nous avons été alignés devant le château.

_J’ai tellement envie de me transformer en aigle… mais ce serait pas très discret._

La soirée était fraîche et lumineuse. Le jour tombait lentement et une lune si pâle qu'elle en semblait transparente brillait déjà au-dessus de la Forêt interdite. Tout était tranquille, silencieux et presque comme d'habitude.

— Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! _lança Dumbledore, qui était au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs_.

Mon regard se pose sur la Forêt interdite. Quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse. La gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et nous voyons alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers nous, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant.

Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin, dans un fracas si impressionnant que Neville fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un Serpentard de cinquième année, les sabots des chevaux, plus grands que des assiettes, se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Un instant plus tard, le carrosse atterrit à son tour, rebondissant sur ses roues démesurées tandis que les chevaux couleur d'or agitaient leurs énormes têtes en roulant des yeux flamboyants.

J’eux tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des armoiries, deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles, gravées sur la portière du carrosse avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et une chaussure noire à haut talon émergea du carrosse, une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par une immense femme. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent. Quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clarté que répandait la lumière du hall d'entrée, tout le monde put voir son beau visage au teint olivâtre, ses grands yeux noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré qui brillait sur sa nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient dressés sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était sans nul doute la meilleure façon de regarder cette femme. Celle-ci eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

— Ma chère Madame Maxime, _dit-il_ , je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

— Mon cheur Dambleudore, _répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave_ , je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

— Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

— Je vous preusente meus euleuves, d _it Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule._

Une douzaine de filles et de garçons, tous âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, étaient sortis du carrosse et se tenaient à présent derrière leur directrice. Ils frissonnaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les robes de soie fine qu'ils portaient sans aucune cape pour les protéger. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient enveloppé la tête d'écharpes ou de châles et ils contemplaient le château d'un air anxieux.

— A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? _demanda Madame Maxime_.

— Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, _répondit Dumbledore_. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

— Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, _approuva Madame Maxime_. Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

_Les français…_

— Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, _assura galamment Dumbledore_.

— Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! _s'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire_. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse...

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour m’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

— Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être, _déclara Dumbledore_. Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses... heu... protégés...

— S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu... une grande force musculeure..., _avertit Madame Maxime qui semblait douter qu'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard soit à la hauteur de la tâche_. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure...

— Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre, _dit Dumbledore en souriant_.

— Treus bien, _répondit Madame Maxime en s'inclinant légèrement_. Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

— Nous ferons le nécessaire, _assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour_.

— Veuneuz, vous autres, _dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'un ton impérieux et ceux de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de gravir les marches du château_.

— À votre avis, ils vont être grands comment, les chevaux de Durmstrang ? _demanda Seamus en se penchant vers Harry et Ron, derrière le dos de Lavande et de Parvati_.

Je remarque alors que Harry se tend.

— S'ils sont plus gros que ceux-là, même Hagrid n'arrivera pas à les tenir, _dit Harry_. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'il arrive à se débarrasser de ses Scroutts. Je me demande où il en est avec eux.

— Ils se sont peut-être échappés, _dit Ron avec espoir_.

— Ne dis pas ça ! _s'exclama Hermione, parcourue d'un frisson_. Imagine qu'ils se promènent en liberté dans le parc...

Nous restons là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel, pleins d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des immenses chevaux de Madame Maxime.

— Tu entends quelque chose ? _demanda soudain Ron_.

Un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, nous parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière…

— Le lac ! _s'écria Lee en le montrant du doigt_. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où on se trouvait, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, on voyait nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau...

La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous entendons l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage. Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Tous semblaient avoir été bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, je remarque leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

— Dumbledore ! _s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse_. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

— Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, _répondit Dumbledore_.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

— Ce cher vieux Poudlard, _dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire_.

Il avait des dents jaunâtres et, en dépit de son sourire, ses yeux restaient froids et son regard perçant.

— Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant nous, nous reconnaissons…

— C'est Krum ! _murmura inutilement Ron_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore qui refait l'accent de Madame Maxime, j'arrive pas à ne pas rire à chaque fois !


	11. La Coupe de Feu

Nous remontons les marches du château derrière la délégation de Durmstrang. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, nous remarquons que les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient installés à la table des Serdaigle et regardaient la Grande Salle d'un air maussade. Trois filles avaient gardé sur la tête des écharpes et des châles.

_Super, ils se pensent tout permis ?_

Je m’installe, entourée de mes amis de l’équipe de Quidditch.

Viktor Krum et ses camarades de Durmstrang s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle affichent aussitôt un petit air supérieur. Malefoy se penchait déjà vers Krum pour lui parler.

Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient ôté leurs grosses fourrures et contemplaient d'un air intéressé le plafond étoilé. Deux d'entre eux, apparemment impressionnés, examinaient les assiettes et les gobelets d'or.

Rusard, le concierge, était occupé à ajouter des chaises autour de la table des professeurs. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion son habit râpé à queue de pie.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime fermaient la marche. Lorsque leur directrice apparut, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent apparemment aucune gêne et ne se rassirent que lorsque Madame Maxime eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta debout, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, _dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant_. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

— Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, _annonça Dumbledore_. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s’assit. Comme d'habitude, les plats disposés devant nous se remplirent de mets divers. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays.

Je me sers un steak avec des frites et mange en discutant avec Lisa. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude dans la Grande Salle, même si l'on ne comptait guère qu'une vingtaine d'élèves en plus. Peut-être était-ce en raison de leurs uniformes colorés qui se remarquaient davantage à côté des robes noires de Poudlard.

Sous les fourrures qu'ils avaient ôtées, les élèves de Durmstrang portaient des robes d'une intense couleur rouge sang.

Le banquet avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque Hagrid se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle en passant par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Il se glissa à sa place.

Les deux chaises restées vides étaient à présent occupées. Ludo Verpey était assis à côté du professeur Karkaroff tandis que Mr Croupton avait pris place à côté de Madame Maxime.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, il y avait divers gâteaux étrangers. Je me prends un simple fruit et attends le discours de Dumbledore qui arriva lorsque tout le monde eut fini. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente.

— Le moment est venu, _dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui_. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Les applaudissements pour Verpey furent beaucoup plus nourris que ceux pour Croupton, sans doute en raison de la réputation de Verpey comme batteur, ou simplement parce qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. Il répondit avec un geste chaleureux de la main alors que Bartemius Croupton n'avait ni souri ni adressé le moindre signe au public à l'annonce de son nom.

— Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, _poursuivit Dumbledore_ , et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Dès que le mot « champions » fut prononcé, l'attention des élèves sembla s'intensifier. Il avait dû remarquer leur soudaine immobilité car il eut un sourire lorsqu'il demanda ;

— Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.

Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves. Dennis Crivey était monté sur sa chaise pour mieux le voir mais il était si minuscule qu'il ne dépassait guère la tête de ses camarades restés assis.

— Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, _reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui_. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

— Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, _poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme_ , un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et, avec des gestes précautionneux, posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler tout à loisir.

— Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, _expliqua Dumbledore_. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour d’Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, _poursuivit Dumbledore_ , je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ou elle a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Je me lève et sort, suivie par beaucoup d’élèves.

*

_Samedi 31 Octobre_

Ce matin, je me suis levée plus tôt pour faire un petit tour en Animagus. C’est tellement agréable de voler sur un balai, alors sans… !

Lorsque j’y rentre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les décorations de la Grande Salle avaient changé. En l'honneur d’Halloween, un nuage de chauves-souris volaient sous le plafond magique tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle, des centaines de citrouilles évidées lançaient des regards démoniaques. Je rejoins Dean et Seamus qui essayent d'établir la liste des élèves de Poudlard susceptibles de se porter candidats, et embrasse mon petit-ami avant de m’asseoir à coté de lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent.

— D'après ce qu'on dit, Warrington s'est levé de bonne heure pour aller mettre son nom dans la Coupe, _révéla Dean à Harry_. Tu sais, ce grand type de Serpentard qui a l'air d'un gros veau.

— Il ne faut surtout pas que le champion de Poudlard soit un Serpentard ! _dit-il_.

— Et tous les Poufsouffle parlent de Diggory, _ajouta Seamus avec mépris_. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était prêt à risquer sa belle petite tête dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

— Écoutez ! _dit soudain Hermione_.

Des acclamations retentissaient dans le hall d'entrée. Nous nous retournons et voyons Angelina Johnson entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire un peu gêné. C'était une grande fille noire qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Angelina vint s'asseoir auprès de nous.

— Voilà, c'est fait ! _annonça-t-elle_. Je viens de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe !

— Sans rire ? _dit Ron, impressionné_.

— Tu as déjà dix-sept ans ? _demanda Harry_.

— Évidemment. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de barbe, _dit Ron_.

— C'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, _précisa Angelina_.

— Je suis contente que quelqu'un de Gryffondor soit candidat, _dit Hermione_. J'espère vraiment que tu seras choisie, Angelina !

— Merci, Hermione, _répondit Angelina avec un sourire_.

— Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que ce bellâtre de Diggory, _dit Seamus_ , _s'attirant les regards noirs de plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle qui passaient devant leur table_.

Je pouffe de rire et après un dernier bisou, je rejoins ma table pour le petit déjeuné. Puis, je me dirige vers la sortie. Venant du parc, la délégation de Beauxbâtons entra alors dans le hall. La Vélane était là avec ses camarades. Les élèves de Poudlard, toujours rassemblés autour de la Coupe de Feu, reculèrent pour les laisser passer, le regard avide.

Madame Maxime apparut à son tour et fit mettre ses élèves en rang. Puis, un par un, chacun d'eux enjamba la Limite d'Age pour aller déposer dans les flammes bleutées un morceau de parchemin portant son nom. Chaque fois, le parchemin devenait écarlate un bref instant et projetait une gerbe d'étincelles.

Lorsque tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons eurent déposé leur nom dans la Coupe, Madame Maxime les mena à nouveau dans le parc.

Je sors à mon tour et part m’installer dans mon petit coin, tranquille. Je regrette de ne plus parler avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, mais il semblerait que ma compagnie ne leur plait plus puisqu’ils me fuient, où comme tout à l’heure, m’ignorent.

Je soupir et, allongée dans l’herbe, je me rappelle les mots du professeur McGonagall.

« Une fois la transformation accomplie, vous ne ressentirez qu’une seule envie en permanence ; vous transformer ! Mais n’oubliez pas, Miss Fawley, que lors des premiers mois, les transformations ne doivent pas être trop longues au risque de rester bloquer sous votre forme Animagus ! »

Je suis une Animagus depuis maintenant 3 mois, le mois prochain la phase d’habituation de mon corps aura terminé et je pourrais me transformer à ma guise.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, une légère pluie s'était mise à tomber, m’obligeant à rentrer. Je passe donc mon après-midi dans ma salle rien qu’à moi, près du feu. Puis, mes devoirs avancés et l’heure du repas approchant, je rejoins la Grande Salle.

La Coupe de Feu avait été déplacée et se trouvait maintenant sur la table des professeurs, devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore. Le festin d’Halloween parut plus long que d'habitude. Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

— Voilà, _dit Dumbledore_ , la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine…

Il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs.

— …où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre...

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

— Le champion de Durmstrang, _annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire_ , sera Viktor Krum.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas étonnée._

Ron : Pas de surprise ! _s'écria Ron tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentissait dans la salle_.

Viktor Krum se leva de la table des Serpentard et se dirige vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

— Bravo, Viktor ! _lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements_. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons, _annonça Dumbledore_ , sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

La jeune fille qui ressemblait à une Vélane se levait avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard...

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

— Le champion de Poudlard, _annonça-t-il_ , est Cedric Diggory !

_Bien, enfin une année « normale », sans Harry dans la galère._

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

— Excellent ! _s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin_. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

_Oh non je le sens mal._

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix ;

— Harry Potter.

_Oh non, j’ai encore parlé trop vite…_

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Harry, moi y compris. Il n'y eut pas le moindre applaudissement. Une sorte de bourdonnement, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles en colère, montait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle. Certains s'étaient levés pour mieux voir Harry figé sur sa chaise.

A la Grande Table, le professeur McGonagall se dressa d'un bond et se précipita pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Derrière eux, il vit les élèves assis à la longue table de Gryffondor le regarder bouche bée.

— Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, _dit Harry avec un air de totale incompréhension_. Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec la même expression ahurie. A la Grande Table, le professeur Dumbledore adressa un signe de tête approbateur au professeur McGonagall.

— Harry Potter ! _répéta-t-il_. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !

— Vas-y, _murmura Hermione en le poussant avec douceur_.

Harry se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha légèrement. Puis il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Le bourdonnement augmenta d'intensité.

— Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, _dit Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire_.

Harry longea la table. Hagrid était assis tout au bout et, contrairement à son habitude, il ne lui adressa aucun signe, ni geste de la main, ni clin d'œil. Il avait l'air abasourdi et se contenta, comme les autres, de le regarder passer.

Nous sommes tous envoyés dans nos dortoirs. Nous nous y rendons, tout le monde discutant des Champions et surtout de Harry. Il y a même une ligue anti-Harry qui se forme…

_Une année tranquille à Poudlard, ça n’existe pas. Quelqu’un est derrière tout ça, et je découvrirais qui…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me souviens qu'à l'origine, dans les premiers jets, Nymeria devait contester le fait que Harry soit un tricheur en se levant, rejoignant Dumbedore pour regarder le bout de papier et déclarer que ce n'est pas l'écriture d'Harry. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'avais pas fais cette idée au final...


	12. L'article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'article de Rita fait parler, d'autant plus que Nymeria sait enfin pourquoi Harry lui fait la tête, et l'article ne risque pas d'arranger son couple...

Le lendemain, lorsque j’ai petit déjeuner avec Ron, il m’a dit qu’il ne parle plus à Harry à cause du fait que son nom a été tiré. C’est puéril, mais au moins, je ne suis plus seule.

— Au fait, Ron, tu sais pourquoi Harry ne veut plus me parler ? _lui demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre._

— C’est à cause de Seamus, _me dit-il._

Je le regarde, surprise.

— Quoi, Seamus ? Il a fait un truc qui fallait pas ?

Ron m’a regardée comme si j’étais idiote de ne pas avoir compris avant.

— Oui, il sort avec toi !

Je pouffe de rire comme si Ron m’avait dit la meilleure des blagues.

— Tu plaisante !

Sauf que son regard est plus que sérieux. Je soupir en passant une main sur mon visage.

— Je comprendrais jamais les hommes…

Les jours suivants, alors que les Gryffondor sont en admiration pour Harry, les Poufsouffle, qui étaient d'ordinaire en excellents termes avec les Gryffondor, manifestaient à présent la plus grande froideur à leur égard. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, aux yeux des Poufsouffle, Harry avait volé la gloire de leur propre champion. Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait que les Poufsouffle s'étaient rarement couverts de gloire et que Cedric était l'un des rares qui leur eût apporté un certain prestige en battant un jour l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch.

La plupart des Serdaigle étaient persuadés qu'il avait cherché à s'attirer encore un peu plus de célébrité en trouvant le moyen de déposer son nom dans la Coupe. Je pense même être la seule à croire Harry innocent, mais je ne lui adresserais pas la parole en première.

Puis, les badge de la ligue anti-Potter finissent par arriver. Et la méchanceté des Serpentard atteint des sommets puisque, lorsque Harry et Malefoy finissent par s’affronter, Hermione se retrouve avec ses dents encore plus énormes, et Goyle avec d’horribles furoncles sur le nez.

— Cette fois, je ne laisserais pas passer ça, _grognais-je à Hermione lorsque je suis venue la voir à l’infirmerie._

— Fais attention Nymeria…

Je me lève en lissant ma jupe.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Repose-toi.

Et je suis sortie.

_J’ai une excellente idée, mais je vais devoir attendre que Malefoy baisse sa garde._

Le lendemain, Rita Skeeter a publié son article sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais le tournoi n'y occupait qu'une place secondaire ; il s'agissait en fait d'une histoire haute en couleur de la vie de Harry. Une photo de lui s'étalait en première page et l'article qui continuait en pages deux, six et sept lui était entièrement consacré, les noms des champions de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang mal orthographiés ne figurant qu'à la dernière ligne. Quant à celui de Cedric, il n'était même pas mentionné.

« Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant... Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer... Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournoi, car ils veillent sur moi...

Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard, écrivait-elle. Colin Crivey, un de ses très proches amis, nous a confié qu'on voit rarement Harry sans Nymeria Fawley, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine sorcière, qui, tout comme Harry, est une des meilleures élèves de l'école. »

Je suis tellement en colère à la suite de cet article, car déjà Rita Skeeter est une saleté mais en plus elle dit des choses fausses. Je sors avec Seamus, pas Harry !

Un jour, dans un couloir, je croise Harry visiblement pressé.

— Hé, Harry ! _l’appelais-je._

— Je n'arrête pas de pleurer la mort de ma mère et, d'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à aller sangloter dans un coin, histoire d'entretenir les bonnes habitudes... _fait-il, agacé._

Je soupir.

— Non, c'est simplement que... tu as laissé tomber ta plume, _lui dis-je simplement_.

Harry se retourne et je vois ses joues rougir.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi..., _marmonna-t-il en ramassant la plume._

— Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler, mais j’aurais pensé qu’en hommage à notre amitié que tu as décidé de bousiller par jalousie, tu ferais attention à la plume de que je t’ai offerte… quoiqu’il en soit, bonne chance pour mardi. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.

Et je pars.

*

_Samedi 21 Novembre – Pré-au-Lard_

Le samedi qui précédait la première tâche, tous les élèves de l'école, à partir de la troisième année, furent autorisés à se rendre dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. J’en profite donc pour me changer un peu les idées.

Raté, puisque la moitié portent leur badge « VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY »

Je suis assise avec Ron, Fred, George et Lee aux Trois Balais et buvons une Bièraubeurre.

— Voilà mon idée pour faire payer Malefoy ; j’achète une bouteille, verse un laxatif dedans, la referme et je paye le serveur pour qu’il l’offre à Malefoy lorsqu’il viendra ! _murmurais-je, penchée vers eux._

— Tu sais que tu peux faire peur parfois ? _me demande t-il, mi-amusé mi-inquiet._

J’éclate de rire et part mettre mon idée à exécution.

— Mais tu as du laxatif sur toi ? _me demande t-il, surprit_.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer avec quoi je me balade… et puis je suis surtout passée chez Zanko avant et tes frères me fournissent en échange de pub dans le Journal de Poudlard, _expliquais-je_.

Je regarde les jumeaux et leur amis, morts de rire.

— Tu sais Nymeria, tu pourrais très bien faire parti de notre équipe de farceurs, _me_ _dit George, mort de rire._

Je mets dans la bouteille le petit cachet, amusée et, après avoir refermé la bouteille, je secoue jusqu’à ce qu’il ait disparu, dilué. Puis, je vais dire au serveur de la donner à Malefoy quand il passera.

Je retourne m’asseoir avec eux et bois une longue gorgée de ma boisson.

— Ne vous retournez pas, mais il y a Hermione derrière vous avec Fol Œil et Hagrid, _nous dit Fred_.

_Si Hermione est là, Harry doit surement l’être aussi._

Je me lève et remets ma cape après avoir finit ma Bièraubeurre.

— Je vous paye la tournée suivante, _leur dis-je avec sourire._

Je pose l’argent sur la table et sort à grand pas.


	13. La Première Tâche

_Lundi 23 Novembre_

Hermione m’a mise au courant pour la première tâche. Les Champions feront chacun face à un Dragon. Alors depuis, je pense à quelque chose qui aiderait Harry à rester vivant.

_Je dois parler à Harry avant demain. Je veux pas qu’il ailles à la première tâche en pensant qu’il va mourir sans qu’on se soit réconcilier. Mon égo en prend un coup, mais tant pis._

Et, justement, quelqu’un me percute en tournant dans un couloir. Et ce quelqu’un est Harry.

— Nymeria ! Désolé ! Désolé pour tout, je n’aurais pas dû te faire la tête pour une histoire aussi débile. Tu as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux et je devrais te soutenir au lieu de laisser ma jalousie prendre le dessus ! _dit-il d’une traite sans respirer._

_Oh, finalement mon égo est sauf. Et il était bel et bien jaloux de ma relation avec Seamus, il y a plus de doute maintenant._

— Mais, je ne comprends pas, cet été c’est bien passé, et maintenant qu’on a repris les cours tu ne m’as pas parlé ou très peu.

Harry baisse la tête, les joues roses.

— En fait, j’ai commencé à faire la tête dans le train parce que, comme on retournais en cours, tu allais revoir Seamus… et puis, comme j’avais passé les vacances avec toi, j’étais sûr que vous ne vous étiez pas vus sauf à la Coupe du Monde, _me dit-il en jouant avec ses doigts._ Je suis complètement idiot. Désolé

Il allait partir mais je le retiens par le bras.

— Harry, attends… il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il se retourne, triste.

— Me dire quoi ? Que j’ai bousillé ta relation avec Seamus ? _me dit-il, la voix cassée._

_Il est si… triste. Je dois lui dire._

— Justement, tu n’as rien « bousillé » comme tu dis. Avec Seamus, ça ne va plus depuis que l’article est sorti. C’est comme si mes sentiments avaient changé à partir de ce moment. Lui et moi on a cassé parce qu’il s’est rendu compte que je tiens beaucoup à toi, et que le fait que tu ne me parlais plus me faisais extrêmement mal. Un jour, il m’a même dit qu’il commençait à se demander qui j’aimais vraiment ; lui, ou toi, _lui révélais-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

Harry ne dit rien. Il m’écoute, simplement. Ma main, qui était sur son bras, glisse jusqu'à sa main et je m’approche de lui.

— Harry, Seamus a raison. Ce n’est pas lui que j’aime, c’est toi, _lui murmurais-je, comme si c’était un secret._

Son expression de tristesse se change en surprise.

— Je… _parvient-il seulement à dire._

— Chuu, _fis-je avant de m’approcher doucement de lui._

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Harry ne répond pas mais finis par faire un timide mouvement. Lorsque nous nous séparons, il me serre dans ses bras.

— Je t’aime, excuse-moi pour tout ce que j’ai fait… _me murmure t-il, la voix cassée._

Je souris, la tête sur son épaule.

— Je t’aime aussi, Harry, et tu es pardonné, _lui murmurais-je en retour._ Et en plus, j’ai la solution pour que tu restes en vie !

Nous nous regardons et disons en même temps ;

— Un sortilège d’Attraction !

Nous rions et rejoignons Hermione main dans la main.

— Je vois que tout est arrangé entre vous, _dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant nos mains liées._

Harry et moi sourions. Puis, avec Hermione, nous passons notre temps libre à lui enseigner l’ **Accio**.

— Concentre-toi, Harry, concentre-toi... _lui dit Hermione._

— Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? _répliqua Harry avec colère_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une très nette tendance à voir un gros dragon répugnant dans ma tête... Bon, je recommence...

Il voulait sauter le cours de divination pour s'entraîner plus longtemps, mais Hermione refusa tout net de manquer son cours d'arithmancie et moi mon cours d’Etude des Moldus.

Après les cours, nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans ma salle réservée au Journal. Hermione et moi continuons à entrainer Harry jusqu'après minuit. Puis, Hermione et Harry rentrent continuer dans leur salle commune et moi je pars dormir, épuisée.

*

_Mardi 24 Novembre_

Il règne dans le château une atmosphère de tension mêlée d'excitation. Les cours devaient cesser à midi pour donner aux élèves tout le temps de se rendre à l'enclos des dragons mais, bien entendu, ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils allaient découvrir là-bas.

A l’heure du déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall se précipite sur Harry alors qu'il était encore à table. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers lui.

— Potter, _dit-elle_ , les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant... Vous devez vous préparer pour votre première tâche.

— D'accord, _dit Harry en se levant_.

Sa fourchette tomba sur son assiette avec un petit bruit métallique. Puis, il sort avec le professeur McGonagall.

Puis, nous finissons par nous lever et rejoignons l’arène. Je m’installe vers Hermione, bien que je ne compte pas rester sous forme humaine si notre plan dérape. Elle s’occupera de garder ma baguette magique.

Lorsque les jumeaux passent pour prendre les paris, je mise sur Harry.

— On dirait que la Serdaigle va se tromper pour une fois ! L’amour t’a rendue idiote ! _dit Fred, amusé._

— C’est ce que nous verrons ! _dis-je, déterminée._

Cedric est le premier à sortir. Verpey s’occupe des commentaires. Puis, lorsque Diggory réussi, c’est au tour de Fleur Delacour et après elle, c’est Krum. Lorsque Krum réussi, je retiens mon souffle en attendant que Harry apparaisse.

Le Magyar à pointes lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de l'enclos. La dragonne couvait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermées, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur lui. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte.

— Aller Harry, tu peux le faire… _murmurais-je._

Il leva sa baguette magique.

— **Accio Éclair de feu** ! _cria-t-il_.

Puis il attendit et finalement, l'Éclair de feu contourne la lisière de la forêt, foncer vers l'enclos et s'arrêter net à mi-hauteur, juste à côté de Harry, attendant qu'il l'enfourche. Le tumulte de la foule s'amplifia... Verpey cria quelque chose que je n’écoute pas vraiment... Harry monta sur son balai et s'envola aussitôt.

Et il plongea en piqué. La tête de la dragonne suivit sa trajectoire. Il remonta en chandelle juste à temps ; un jet de flammes jaillit à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt...

— Mille méduses ! Voilà qui s'appelle savoir voler ! _s'écria Verpey, tandis que la foule poussait un hurlement puis retenait son souffle_. Vous avez vu cela, Mr Krum ?

Harry reprit de l'altitude et vola en cercle. La dragonne le suivait toujours des yeux, sa tête tournant sur son long cou. Harry fondit en piqué au moment où la dragonne ouvrait sa gueule. Cette fois, cependant, il eut moins de chance. Il parvint à échapper aux flammes mais la queue hérissée fendit l'air comme un fouet et, au moment où il virait sur sa gauche, l'une des longues pointes lui érafla l'épaule, déchirant l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier.

Je pousse un cri et mes mains se serrent sur la barrière.

Harry contourna par-derrière le Magyar à pointes. Apparemment, la dragonne n'avait pas l'intention de s'envoler, elle tenait trop à ses œufs. Elle se tortillait, se contorsionnait, dépliant puis rabattant ses ailes, ses horribles yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur Harry, mais elle avait peur de s'éloigner de sa couvée... Il fallait pourtant qu'il la force à s'en écarter, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à s'approcher de l'œuf d'or... Il devait agir prudemment, progressivement.

Il se mit à changer sans cesse de direction, en restant à distance pour éviter les jets de flammes mais en s'approchant suffisamment près pour qu'elle se sente menacée et continue de le suivre des yeux. La créature penchait la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, montrant ses crocs, ses pupilles verticales fixées sur lui...

Il prit peu à peu de l'altitude et la tête de la dragonne s'éleva en même temps que lui, son cou tendu continuant d'osciller comme un cobra devant un charmeur de serpent... Harry s'éleva encore un peu et elle laissa échapper un rugissement exaspéré. Pour elle, il était un peu comme une mouche, une mouche qu'elle avait hâte d'écraser. Sa queue battit l'air à nouveau, mais Harry était hors d'atteinte... Elle cracha un jet de feu qu'il parvint à éviter... Le monstre ouvrit une gueule béante...

Elle se dressa alors sur ses pattes de derrière, déployant enfin ses grandes ailes noires et brillantes, aussi larges que celles d'un petit avion, et Harry plongea. Avant que la dragonne ait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et où il était passé, il piqua vers le sol de toute la vitesse de son balai, en direction des œufs qu'elle ne protégeait plus de ses pattes aux longues griffes.

Harry avait lâché le manche de l'Éclair de feu et il venait de saisir l'œuf d'or...

Il remonta en chandelle puis, dans une nouvelle accélération fulgurante, s'envola vers les tribunes, l'œuf d'or serré sous son bras indemne. La foule hurlait et applaudissait aussi fort que les supporters irlandais de la Coupe du Monde...

— Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! _hurlait Verpey_. Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter !

Les gardiens des dragons se précipitent pour neutraliser le Magyar à pointes. Là-bas, à l'entrée de l'enclos, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Maugrey et Hagrid se précipitaient vers lui avec de grands gestes de la main et des sourires si larges qu'on les voyait de loin. Il fit demi-tour au-dessus des stands et atterrit en douceur.

_Il l’a fait._

Je saute sur Hermione et la serre dans mes bras en hurlant que Harry a réussi. Puis, Harry est emmené dans la tente qui sert d’infirmerie alors Hermione, Ron et moi le rejoignons.

— Harry, tu as été formidable ! _s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante_.

Terrorisée par l'affrontement avec la dragonne, elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la peau pendant l’épreuve et son visage en portait encore les marques.

— Tu as été extraordinaire ! Tu peux me croire ! _dis-je, ravie._

Harry regardait Ron qui était livide et le fixait comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

— Harry, _dit-il d'un ton grave_. Je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau !

— On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre, _lança Harry d'un ton glacial_. Il t'aura fallu du temps.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, se tenait entre eux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant.

— Bon, ça va, _dit-il, avant que Ron ait pu prononcer un mot_. N'en parlons plus.

— Non, _répondit Ron_ , j'aurais dû...

— N'en parlons plus, je te dis...

Ron eut un sourire gêné, Harry lui rendit son sourire et Hermione fondit en larmes.

— Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer ! _s'exclama Harry, déconcerté_.

— Vous êtes tellement bêtes ! _s'écria Hermione en tapant du pied, des larmes coulant sur sa robe_.

Avant que Harry, Ron et moi ne puissions faire un geste, elle nous serra contre elle et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en continuant de pleurer à grand bruit.

— Complètement cinglée, _dit Ron en hochant la tête_. Viens, Harry, ils vont donner tes notes...

Harry prit l'œuf d'or et son Éclair de feu, puis il sortit de la tente, en compagnie de Ron qui lui raconta précipitamment ce qui s'était passé pour les autres, et moi qui les suivais en silence.

— Tu as été le meilleur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Cedric a fait un truc bizarre. Il a métamorphosé une pierre qui se trouvait par terre... Il l'a transformée en chien... Il voulait que le dragon s'intéresse au chien plutôt qu'à lui. Comme métamorphose, c'était sacrement réussi et ça a failli très bien marcher. Il est arrivé à prendre l'œuf, mais il s'est quand même fait brûler. Le dragon a brusquement changé d'avis et il a décidé qu'il préférait s'occuper de lui plutôt que du labrador. Mais Cedric s'en est quand même sorti. Après, il y a eu la fille de Beauxbâtons, Fleur... Elle a utilisé une sorte d'enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon en transe. Ça aussi, ça a plus ou moins marché. Le dragon s'est assoupi mais il s'est mis à ronfler et il a craché un long jet de flammes qui a mis le feu à sa robe. Heureusement, elle a pu l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique. Et Krum, c'est incroyable, il n'a même pas pensé à se servir de son balai volant ! Mais c'est lui qui a été le meilleur, après toi. Il lui a jeté un sort en plein dans l'œil. L'ennui, c'est que le dragon avait tellement mal qu'il s'est mis à donner des coups de patte dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Les juges lui ont enlevé des points à cause de ça. Selon le règlement, les œufs devaient rester intacts.

En arrivant devant l'enclos des dragons, Ron reprit son souffle. Le Magyar à pointes avait été emmené ailleurs.

— Chaque juge met une note sur dix, _dit Ron_.

Le premier juge, Madame Maxime, lever sa baguette magique d'où s'échappa un long ruban d'argent qui s'entortilla pour former un grand huit.

— Pas mal, _dit Ron, au milieu des applaudissements de la foule_. Elle a dû enlever des points à cause de ta blessure à l'épaule...

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mr Croupton de se prononcer. Il lança en l'air le chiffre neuf.

— Ça se présente bien ! _s'exclama Ron en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Harry_.

Dumbledore, lui aussi, donna la note neuf. Les applaudissements de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité. Ludo Verpey donna dix.

— Dix ? _dit Harry d'un ton incrédule_. Mais... j'ai été blessé... A quoi joue-t-il ?

— Harry, ne te plains pas ! _dit Ron d'une voix enthousiaste_.

Ce fut ensuite Karkaroff qui leva sa baguette. Il réfléchit un moment, puis fit à son tour jaillir un chiffre ; quatre.

— Quoi ? _s'indigna Ron, furieux_. Quatre ? Cette espèce de crapule pleine de poux ! Il a donné dix à Krum !

— Tu es premier ex æquo avec Krum, Harry ! _annonça Charlie Weasley qui courait à notre rencontre_. Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois absolument envoyer un hibou à maman, je lui ai promis de lui raconter ce qui se passerait. Mais c'est vraiment incroyable ! Ah, au fait, on m'a chargé de te dire que Verpey voulait te voir là-bas, dans la tente.

— On se voit plus tard, Harry ! _dis-je à mon ami._

Je lui souris et rejoins Hermione. Nous rentrons au château toutes les deux, le cœur léger.

_La bande est de retour au complet._


	14. L'invitation

Le début du mois de décembre apporta du vent et de la neige fondue. En hiver, Poudlard était plein de courants d'air mais en voyant le vaisseau de Durmstrang qui tanguait sous les rafales, ses voiles gonflées contre le ciel noir, j’étais contente de me dire que de bons feux de cheminée et des murs bien épais m’attendaient au château. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons devait être plutôt glacial, lui aussi. Hagrid fournissait aux chevaux de Madame Maxime de bonnes quantités de whisky pur malt, leur boisson préférée. Les vapeurs d'alcool qui s'échappaient de l'abreuvoir installé dans un coin de leur enclos auraient suffi à faire tourner la tête à toute une classe de soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry m’a expliqué la conversation qu’il a eu avec Sirius ; Karkaroff était un Mangemort.

Harry et moi, d’ailleurs, filions le parfait amour, et cette fois je sentais que cette relation est beaucoup plus stable que mes précédentes ; avec Olivier, ce n’était qu’une forte amitié transformée en amour fraternel, et avec Seamus, c’était à peine s’il m’avait manqué cet été. C’est horrible à dire, mais je pense que Seamus est arrivé lorsque j’en avais le plus besoin, c’est-à-dire quand j’étais encore traumatisée par la Chambre des Secrets. Notre petite histoire m’a permis de penser à autre chose pendant quelques temps. Harry, lui, je m’inquiète pour lui depuis notre première rencontre, l’été que nous avons passé ensemble était incroyable, et ne plus lui parler était horriblement insupportable.

Une nouvelle très importante a été annoncée. Le bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais nous avons le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes. Tenues de soirée obligatoire, le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

_Je vais passer le meilleur anniversaire de tous les temps._

A partir de ce moment, je suis carrément harcelée. On n’arrête pas de me demander d’être sa cavalière et je n’arrête pas de refuser. Harry aussi, reçois beaucoup d’invitation. Ça en devient agaçant.

_Quand est-ce qu’il se décidera à m’inviter ?_

Puis, un jour, alors que je sors de la bibliothèque, je vois mon petit ami.

— Salut Harry. Quoi de neuf ? _demandais-je avec un sourire._

Harry sourit.

— Salut Nym. En fait, j’ai une question.

Je souris.

— Je t’écoute, qu’est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

— Je voulais te demander si tu acceptais d’aller au Bal de Noël avec moi ! _dit-il d’une traite._

J’éclate de rire.

— Evidemment que je veux. On se retrouvera à 19h30 devant la Grande Salle ?

Harry acquiesce vivement, soulagé. Nous nous embrassons et faisons la moitié du chemin ensemble, puisque je retourne dans ma Salle Commune.

Au fil des jours, la dernière semaine du trimestre devenait de plus en plus agitée. Des rumeurs sur le bal de Noël couraient de tous les côtés, mais je n'en croyais pas la moitié. On disait par exemple que Dumbledore avait acheté huit cents tonneaux d'hydromel à Madame Rosmerta. Il semblait vrai, en revanche, qu'il avait engagé les Bizarr' Sisters, un groupe très connu.

Voyant que tout le monde avait l'esprit ailleurs, certains enseignants, comme le petit professeur Flitwick, renonçaient à faire normalement leurs cours. D'autres professeurs ne faisaient pas preuve de la même indulgence. Ainsi, rien ne pouvait empêcher le professeur Binns de lire d'une voix monocorde ses notes sur les révoltes de gobelins. Même sa propre mort n'avait pas empêché Binns d'enseigner, il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à ce qu'un événement aussi insignifiant que Noël le détourne de ses habitudes. Il était extraordinaire de voir comment, racontées par lui, les émeutes sanglantes et féroces des gobelins paraissaient aussi ennuyeuses que le rapport de Percy sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Les professeurs McGonagall et Maugrey nous faisaient également travailler jusqu'à la toute dernière minute de leurs cours. Quant à Rogue, bien sûr, il était tout aussi impensable d’imaginer qu'il nous laisserait jouer pendant sa classe que de lui demander d'adopter Harry.

Le dernier cours, il testera donc nos antidotes. Et à la classe des Gryffondor et Serpentard aussi.

Les responsables de Poudlard, toujours désireux d'impressionner leurs hôtes de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, paraissaient décidés à profiter de Noël pour présenter le château sous son meilleur jour. Lorsque les décorations furent installées, elles étaient splendides. Des stalactites de glace éternelle avaient été fixées aux rampes de l'escalier de marbre, les traditionnels douze sapins de Noël de la Grande Salle étaient ornés de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de plus spectaculaire, des branches de houx à baies lumineuses ou des hiboux d'or qui poussaient de vrais hululements, et les armures avaient été ensorcelées pour chanter des cantiques de Noël chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant elles.

Entendre chanter « Il est né le divin enfant » par un heaume vide qui ne connaissait que la moitié des paroles constituait un moment inoubliable. A plusieurs reprises, Rusard dut faire sortir Peeves de l'intérieur d'une armure où il s'était caché pour remplacer les paroles manquantes par des couplets de sa propre invention qui offraient un échantillon assez éloquent de sa grossièreté.

La fin du trimestre finit par arriver avec beaucoup de soulagement. A présent, la neige tombait dru sur le château et dans le parc. Le carrosse bleu pâle des Beauxbâtons avait l'air d'une grosse citrouille givrée, à côté de la cabane de Hagrid qui ressemblait à un pain d'épice recouvert de sucre glacé. Les hublots et les mâts du vaisseau de Durmstrang étaient eux aussi recouverts de givre. A la cuisine, les elfes de maison se surpassaient, envoyant sur les tables de succulents et réconfortants ragoûts ainsi que des gâteaux plus savoureux que jamais et seule Fleur Delacour arrivait à trouver des raisons de se plaindre.

— Enfin, c'est insensé, c'est beaucoup trop lourd, tout ce qu'on mange à Potdelard, _dit-elle un jour avec mauvaise humeur, tandis qu'on quittait la Grande Salle_. Je ne vais plus pouvoir rentrer dans mes robes !

— Oh, mais voilà une véritable petite tragédie, _dit sèchement Hermione_. Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un, celle-là !

— Hermione, avec qui tu vas au bal ? _demanda Ron_.

Il ne cessait de lui poser la question, espérant obtenir une réponse en la prenant au dépourvu. Mais Hermione se contenta de froncer les sourcils et répondit ;

— Je ne te le dirai pas, tu te moquerais de moi.

— Tu plaisantes, Weasley ? _dit Malefoy, qui était sorti derrière nous_. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que quelqu'un a demandé à ça de l'accompagner au bal ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de lapin ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Harry et Ron firent brusquement volte-face, mais Hermione agita la main en regardant pardessus l'épaule de Malefoy et lança ;

— Bonjour, professeur Maugrey !

Malefoy devint livide. Il fit un bond en arrière, jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui pour voir où était Maugrey, mais celui-ci se trouvait toujours à la table des professeurs, où il terminait son assiette de ragoût.

— Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fouine très nerveuse, Malefoy ! _dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant_.

Nous éclatons d'un rire sonore en montant l'escalier de marbre.

— Je crois que Malefoy est devenu paranoïaque après le coup que je lui ai fait, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Ron se mit à rire, alors que Hermione et Harry nous regardent, ne comprenant pas.

— Nymeria a mis un laxatif dans une bouteille de Bièraubeurre destinée à Malefoy, _explique Ron_.

Nous éclatons tous de rire.

— Hermione, _dit soudain Ron_.

Il lui lança un regard en coin, les sourcils froncés.

— Tes dents...

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes dents ?

— Elles sont... différentes... Je viens de m'en apercevoir...

— Évidemment qu'elles sont différentes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais garder ces crochets de serpent qui m'ont poussé à cause de Malefoy ?

— Non, je veux dire qu'elles sont différentes de ce qu'elles étaient avant qu'il te jette le sortilège... Elles sont droites et... d'une taille normale.

Hermione eut soudain un sourire malicieux.

— Quand je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh pour me les faire rétrécir elle m'a mis un miroir devant le nez et je devais lui dire stop quand elles auraient retrouvé leur longueur habituelle, _expliqua-t-elle_. Mais je l'ai laissée aller un peu plus loin...

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Mes parents ne vont pas être très contents. Depuis des années, j'essaye de les convaincre que je peux les réduire avec un traitement magique mais ils ont toujours voulu que je continue à porter mon appareil. Ils sont dentistes, alors ils pensent que la magie et les dents, ça ne va pas très bien ensem... Oh, regardez ! Coquecigrue est revenu !

Le minuscule hibou de Ron hululait comme un fou au sommet de la rampe ornée de stalactites, un rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Les élèves qui passaient devant lui le montraient du doigt en éclatant de rire et un groupe de filles de troisième année s'arrêta devant lui.

— Oh, regarde, ce petit hibou ! Il est trop mignon ! _dit l'une d'elles_.

— Espèce de petit imbécile emplumé ! _siffla Ron entre ses dents_.

Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et attrapa Coquecigrue.

— Tu dois apporter les lettres directement à leur destinataire ! On ne te demande pas de te promener partout en faisant le malin !

Coquecigrue lança un hululement joyeux, sa tête dépassant du poing de Ron. Les filles de troisième année eurent l'air choqué.

— Fichez le camp ! _leur lança sèchement Ron_.

Il brandit le poing dans lequel il tenait Coquecigrue qui hulula plus joyeusement que jamais.

— Tiens, prends ta lettre, Harry, _ajouta Ron à mi-voix pendant que les filles s'éloignaient en hâte, l'air scandalisé._

Il détacha de la patte de Coquecigrue la lettre et Harry la glissa dans sa poche. Nous entrons dans une salle vide pour que Harry puisse la lire à haute voix.

« Cher Harry,

Félicitations pour avoir réussi à prendre un œuf au Magyar à pointes. Celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ne doit pas être très content à l'heure qu'il est ! Je m'apprêtais à te conseiller un sortilège de Conjonctivite, car le point faible des dragons, c'est leurs yeux... Mais la façon dont tu t'y es pris est bien meilleure et m'a impressionné.

Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, cependant. Tu n'as accompli qu'une seule des trois tâches. Celui qui t'a fait entrer dans ce tournoi aura beaucoup d'autres occasions de te nuire, si telle est son intention. Ouvre l'œil — en particulier lorsque la personne dont nous avons parlé se trouve dans les parages — et fais tout ton possible pour éviter les ennuis.

Continue à m'écrire, je veux toujours que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce qui se passe d'inhabituel.

Sirius »

— Il parle comme Maugrey, _dit Harry à voix basse en glissant la lettre dans sa poche_. « Vigilance constante ! » Comme si j'allais me promener les yeux fermés en me cognant contre les murs...

— Mais il a raison, Harry, _fit observer Hermione_ , tu as encore deux tâches à accomplir. Tu devrais t'occuper de cet œuf et essayer de découvrir ce qu'il signifie...

— Hermione, il a tout son temps pour ça ! _dit Ron_. Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs, Harry, lorsque nous serons dans la salle commune ?

— Ouais, d'accord.

Voyant l'expression d'Hermione, Harry ajouta ;

— De toute façon, comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec tout le bruit qu'il y a dans la salle commune ? Je n'arriverais même pas à entendre les cris de l'œuf dans ce vacarme.

— Tu dois avoir raison, _soupira Hermione_.

Nous nous séparons nous rentrer chacun dans nos salles communes.


	15. Le Bal de Noel

[Tenue de Nymeria pour le bal](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/02/13/20/312D131B00000578-0-image-a-1_1455396199488.jpg)

*

_Vendredi 25 décembre_

Je me suis réveillé avec une énorme boule au ventre aujourd'hui. Entre mes 15 ans, noël et le bal, ce jour n'a jamais été aussi stressant. Pas même quand nous avions utilisés sur Polynectar pour nous infiltrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards en deuxième année!

Lorsque j'ouvre mes cadeaux, je découvre un joli cahier de la partie d'Hermione, des farces et attrapes de la partie des jumeaux, une broche à cheveux de la partie de ma mère, et des chocolats de la partie de Ron.

Je ne quitte pas la Tour de Serdaigle de la journée, trop anxieuse. Je passe l'après midi à réfléchir sur ma coiffure et mon maquillage, puis je passe 20 minutes sous la douche avant de commencer à me préparer. J'utilise même la broche à cheveux envoyée par ma mère.

Puis, à 19h, je pars attendre devant La Grande Salle, ne locataire plus. Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Les élèves piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à huit heures précises. Ceux qui venaient de maisons différentes et qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là-bas faufilaient parmi la foule, essayant de trouver leur partenaire comme c'était le cas pour moi actuellement.

Je finis par voir Harry, Ron et Padma. Les joues roses, je les rejoins.

\- Salut Harry. Ta tenue te va super bien! _dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Mon petit ami me sourit avant de désigner ma tenue.

\- Et toi tu es magnifique, _me dit-il avec un sourire._

Je souris, les joues rouges. Nous nous décalons un peu pour être seuls.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je voulais te donner le principal propre.

Il sort de sa poche une boite et en sort un magnifique bracelet qu'il a rencontré autour du poignet. Les larmes aux yeux, je sors à mon tour un paquet d'une poche discrète et magique de ma robe.

\- Moi aussi j'ai voulu te le donner moi-même, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Je lui tend et Harry ouvre la pochette; c'est un dessin magique de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite en dessin, mais j'espère que ça te plait quand même! _dis-je, gênée._

Harry ne répond pas et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser.

\- Merci. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci.

Puis, les joues roses, nous rejoignons Ron et Padma. Ron se baisse légèrement pour se cacher derrière Harry. Fleur Delacour venait d'apparaître, resplendissante dans une robe de satin argenté, accompagnée par Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Ron se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule.

— Mais où est Hermione ? _répéta-t-il_.

Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard montèrent du sous-sol où se trouvait leur salle commune. Malefoy était à leur tête. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur qui lui donnait l'air d'un vicaire. Pansy Parkinson, dans une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, lui tenait étroitement le bras. Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux vêtus de vert. On aurait dit deux rochers recouverts de mousse et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se trouver une partenaire.

Les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Krum était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille qui était habillée d'une élégante robe bleue.

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

— Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Harry et moi disons « A tout à l'heure » à Ron et à Padma puis avançons parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Le professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Ecosse, autour de son chapeau, nous demanda d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Nous devons y entrer en derniers.

— Oh Miss Fawley, vous êtes ravissante ! Donnez-moi ça, Potter, vous n’allez pas vous en encombrer toute la soirée. Je le fais revenir dans votre chambre.

Elle murmure un sortilège et le paquet disparait.

Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies attendirent tout près de l'entrée. Davies paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par Fleur qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif. Cedric et Cho étaient également tout près. Nous regardons alors sur la fille qui accompagnait Krum et restons bouche bée. C'était Hermione. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à Hermione. Elle avait complètement changé de coiffure. Ses cheveux d'habitude touffus et emmêlés étaient lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche et son maintien était différent, peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence de la vingtaine de livres qu'elle portait d'ordinaire sur son dos.

Elle souriait, avec une certaine nervosité, il est vrai, et cette fois, on voyait nettement que ses dents avaient bel et bien rétréci.

— Salut, Harry ! _dit-elle_. Salut, Nymeria !

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les filles du fan-club qui épiait Krum dans la bibliothèque passèrent devant nous en jetant à Hermione des regards dégoûtés. Pansy Parkinson, toujours au bras de Malefoy, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut et Malefoy lui-même sembla incapable de trouver une insulte à lui lancer. Ron, en revanche, passa devant Hermione sans la voir.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux champions de se mettre en rang par couples et de la suivre. Tout le monde applaudit notre entrée et on se dirigeait vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis. J’étais tellement angoissée que j’en manque de tomber.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Dumbledore adressa aux champions un sourire joyeux mais Karkaroff eut une expression très proche de celle de Ron lorsqu'il vit arriver Krum et Hermione. Ludo Verpey, qui portait ce soir-là une robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées, applaudissait avec le même enthousiasme que les élèves. Madame Maxime, qui avait abandonné son habituel uniforme de satin noir au profit d'une longue robe de soie couleur lavande, se contenta d'applaudir poliment. Mr Croupton n'était pas là. La cinquième place était occupée par Percy Weasley.

_Oh non pas lui._

Une fois tous les huit arrivés devant la table, Percy recula la chaise vide qui se trouvait à côté de lui en regardant Harry. Harry comprit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en s’excusant avant. Percy avait l'air plus arrogant que jamais, vêtu d'une robe bleu marine toute neuve.

Je me retrouve assise à côté de Harry mais aussi pas loin de Percy, ce qui est horrible. La joie que je ressentais quelques minutes auparavant avait un peu baissé.

Les assiettes d'or étaient encore vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'elles. Dumbledore, lui, examina attentivement le menu puis, s'adressant à son assiette, dit à haute voix ;

— Côtes de porc !

Des côtes de porc apparurent aussitôt. Suivant son exemple, les autres convives passèrent également commande à leurs assiettes. Je fais de même et voit que Hermione est absorbée dans une grande conversation avec Krum et restait indifférente au contenu de son assiette.

— Nous aussi, nous avons un château, mais pas aussi grrrand ni aussi conforrrtable, _disait-il à Hermione_. Nous avons seulement quatrrre étages et on n'allume les feux dans les cheminées que pourrr la prrratique de la magie. Mais nous avons un parrrc plus grrrand que celui-ci. En hiverrr, il ne fait pas jourrr longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup en prrrofiter. Mais en été, nous volons toute la jourrrnée au-dessus des lacs et des montagnes...

— Allons, allons, Viktor ! _intervint Karkaroff avec un rire qui ne changea rien à la froideur de son regard_ , n'en dites pas plus, sinon votre charmante amie n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver !

Dumbledore sourit, les yeux pétillants.

— Igor, pourquoi tout ce secret... On aurait presque l'impression que vous ne voulez pas recevoir de visiteurs.

— Vous savez, Dumbledore _, répondit Karkaroff en découvrant toute l'étendue de ses dents jaunâtres_ , nous tenons tous à protéger notre domaine. N'avons-nous pas le désir de garder jalousement les lieux du savoir qui nous ont été confiés ? N'avons-nous pas raison de tirer fierté d'être les seuls à connaître les secrets de nos écoles, et raison aussi de vouloir les préserver ?

— Oh, je n'aurais jamais la prétention d'affirmer que je connais tous les secrets de Poudlard, Igor, _répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton amical_. Pas plus tard que ce matin, par exemple, je me suis trompé de chemin en allant aux toilettes et je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce aux proportions admirables que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Or, savez-vous ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce ? Une magnifique collection de pots de chambre ! Et, quand j'y suis retourné pour l'examiner de plus près, je me suis aperçu que la pièce avait disparu. Mais j'essayerai quand même de la retrouver. Il est possible qu'on ne puisse y accéder qu'à cinq heures et demie du matin. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle n'apparaît que lorsque la lune est à son premier quartier, ou encore lorsque celui qui la cherche a la vessie particulièrement pleine.

Percy fronça les sourcils et Harry étouffa un rire dans son assiette de goulasch. Je mets une main devant ma bouche pour m’empêcher de rire trop fort.

Pendant ce temps. Fleur Delacour était occupée à faire part à Roger Davies des critiques que lui inspiraient les décorations de Poudlard pour Noël.

— Enfin, regardez-moi ça, c'est insensé, _disait-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en jetant un coup d'œil aux murs étincelants de la Grande Salle_. Au palais de Beauxbâtons, à Noël, il y a des sculptures de glace tout autour de la grande salle à manger. Bien entendu, elles ne fondent pas, cela va de soi... Ce sont... comment dirais-je ? d'immenses statues de diamant qui étincellent de tous leurs feux. Et la cuisine ! Ce qu'on nous sert là-bas est un véritable enchantement. Sans compter les chœurs de nymphes qui nous donnent la sérénade pendant le réveillon. Nous n'avons pas ces hoRRIbles armures dans les couloirs et si jamais un esprit frappeur avait l'audace de pénétrer à Beauxbâtons, il serait expulsé comme... comme ça !

Du plat de la main, elle donna une tape sur la table d'un geste impatient.

_Elle passe la plupart de son temps à se plaindre, c’est insupportable._

Roger Davies la regardait parler, l'air si ébahi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver sa bouche pour y mettre ce qu'il y avait au bout de sa fourchette.

— On ne saurait mieux dire, _répondit précipitamment Davies en tapant à son tour sur la table dans une parfaite imitation du geste de Fleur_. Comme ça. Exactement.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. Hagrid était assis à une autre des tables réservées aux professeurs. Il avait remis son horrible costume marron et il faisait un petit signe de la main en direction de notre table. Madame Maxime répondit à son geste, ses bijoux d'opale scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. A présent, Hermione était en train d'apprendre à Krum à prononcer convenablement son nom. Il ne cessait de l'appeler « Herrrmion ».

— Her-mio-ne, _dit-elle en articulant lentement et distinctement_.

— Herrr-mion-neû.

— Pas mal, _dit-elle avec un sourire_.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant à un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses.

Les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits. Elles prirent leurs instruments et les autres champions vont se mettre en place.

— Je crois que je vais m’évanouir, _dis-je en me levant._

Lorsque Harry se leva à son tour, il se prit les pieds dans ma robe. Les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique et nous commençons à danser. Je dois mettre les mins de Harry sur ma taille, celui-ci étant trop angoissé pour le faire, et je guide ses pas.

Bientôt, d'autres élèves vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse et les champions cessèrent d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Neville et Ginny dansaient un peu plus loin et Dumbledore valsait avec Madame Maxime. Il était si petit à côté d'elle que la pointe de son chapeau lui atteignait à peine le menton. Elle se mouvait cependant avec grâce pour une femme aussi corpulente. Maugrey Fol Œil dansait très maladroitement un pas de polka avec le professeur Sinistra qui se préoccupait surtout d'éviter de se faire écraser le pied par sa jambe de bois.

— Très belles chaussettes, Potter, _grogna Maugrey en passant devant lui, son œil magique fixant le bas de sa robe_.

— Oui, c'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui me les a tricotées, _répondit Harry avec un sourire._

Je souris, amusée, alors que Maugrey s’éloigne en claudiquant. Puis, la cornemuse lança une dernière note avec un savant trémolo. Les Bizarr' Sisters s'arrêtèrent de jouer sous les applaudissements. Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement.

— On dirait que la danse, c’est pas trop ton truc, _dis-je, amusée._

— Pas vraiment.

— J’espère que nous n’allons quand même pas passer le reste de la soirée assis. Si je garde un mauvais souvenir de mon 15ème anniversaire, je t’en tiendrais entièrement responsable, Harry Potter ! _dis-je avec un sourire._

Harry se mit à rire.

— On fait une pause, d’accord ? On retournera danser plus tard, je te le promets.

Et nous rejoignons la table à laquelle Ron et Padma étaient assis, passant devant Fred et Angelina qui dansaient avec une telle frénésie que tout le monde s'écartait d'eux pour éviter les coups.

— Comment ça va ? _demanda Harry à Ron en s'asseyant et en débouchant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre._

Ron ne répondit pas. L'œil noir, il observait Hermione et Krum qui dansaient un peu plus loin. Padma était assise à côté de lui, bras et jambes croisés, battant la mesure avec son pied. De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un regard mécontent auquel il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Hermione finit s'asseoir, le teint un peu rose.

— Salut, _dit Harry_.

Ron resta silencieux.

— Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? _fit remarquer Hermione en s'éventant d'une main_. Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire.

Ron lui lança un regard féroce.

— Viktor ? _dit-il_. Tu ne l'appelles pas encore Vicky ?

Hermione eut l'air surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, _répliqua Ron d'un ton cinglant_. 

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre puis se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je n’en sais rien non plus.

— Ron, qu'est-ce que... ?

— Il est à Durmstrang ! _lança Ron_. C'est un adversaire de Harry ! Un adversaire de Poudlard ! Tu... tu es...

Ron s'interrompit, cherchant des mots suffisamment forts pour qualifier le crime d'Hermione.

— Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, voilà ce que tu fais !

_J’aurais tout entendu._

Hermione resta bouche bée.

— Ce que tu peux être bête ! _dit-elle après un moment de stupeur_. L'ennemi ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ?

Ron préféra ne pas répondre.

— J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ?

— Exactement, _dit Hermione, les joues de plus en plus roses_. Et alors ?

— Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge sale, c'est ça ?

— Pas du tout ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il... il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé !

Hermione avait dit cela très vite et son teint devint d'un rose aussi vif que la robe de Padma.

— Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, _dit Ron d'un ton mauvais_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Évident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Harry. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort...

Hermione n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Ron l'avait giflée.

— Je te signale, _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante_ , qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Harry pas la moindre...

Ron changea d'angle d'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière.

— Alors, il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ! J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque...

— Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'aider en quoi que ce soit ! _s'insurgea Hermione_. Jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Je veux que ce soit Harry qui gagne le tournoi et il le sait très bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

— Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, _répliqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique_.

— Ce tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et de nouer des liens d'amitié avec eux ! _s'exclama Hermione d'une voix perçante_.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! _s'écria Ron_. Il s'agit de gagner, rien d'autre !

Des regards commençaient à se tourner vers nous, ou plutôt vers Ron et Hermione.

— Ron, _dit Harry à voix basse_ , ça m'est égal qu'Hermione soit venue au bal avec Krum.

Mais Ron ne prêta pas davantage attention à Harry.

— Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Vicky, il va se demander où tu es passée, _dit-il à Hermione_.

— Arrête de l'appeler Vicky !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la piste de danse en se perdant dans la foule. Ron la regarda s'éloigner avec un mélange de colère et de satisfaction.

Je pousse un long soupir.

— Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'inviter à danser ? _lui demanda Padma_.

— Non, _répondit Ron qui cherchait Hermione des yeux, le regard toujours furieux_.

— Très bien, _dit sèchement Padma_.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Parvati et le garçon de Beauxbâtons qui fit apparaître un de ses amis.

— Où est parrrtie Herrr-mion-neû ? _demanda une voix_.

Krum venait d'arriver devant notre table, une Bièraubeurre dans chaque main.

— Aucune idée, _dit Ron d'un air buté en levant les yeux vers lui_. Tu l'as perdue ?

Krum se renfrogna à nouveau.

— Si vous la voyez, vous pouvez lui dirrre que j'ai les bièrrres ? _marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche gauche._

Je pousse un plus long soupir et me lève.

— Je te remercie, Ron, d’avoie gâcher mon 15ème anniversaire ! _dis-je, en m’éloignant, en colère._

Je pars me prendre à boire et la longue file me fait passer le temps.

— Tiens tiens, Fawley, débarrassée de l’autre balafré incapable de danser ? _demande une voix derrière moi._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et compte dans ma tête pour rester calme.

— Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour gâcher mon anniversaire, hein ? _soupirais-je en me retournant._

Malefoy me faisait face, un sourire sur le visage. Mais pas un sourire méchant, plus un sourire… sourire. On aurait presque dit qu’il s’ennuyait.

— Le pékinois n’est pas avec toi ? _demandais-je, ne voyant pas Pansy._

— Pansy est partie se refaire une beauté pour la 20ème fois de la soirée, _dit-il, ennuyé_. Entre nous, elle a dû se rater toutes ces fois parce qu’elle n’est pas plus agréable à regarder que d’habitude…

Je prends une bouteille et lui en tend une.

_Depuis quand Malefoy et moi arrivons à parler sans s’insulter au bout de deux minutes ?_

— C’est bête. Tiens, garantie sans laxatif, _dis-je avec un sourire en coin._

Malefoy la prend en grognant. Je le suis.

— C’était humiliant, Fawley.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne t’es pas vengé ?

Il me regarde, silencieux, pendant quelques instant… et ne répond pas. Je soupir et regarde la salle ; Harry et Ron ne sont pas revenus.

— Bon, puisque je suis de bonne humeur ce soir et que nous sommes tous les deux sans cavaliers, je te fais l’honneur de t’inviter à danser, Fawley.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Aller, comme ça ton anniversaire sera un peu moins raté !

_Tiens, il insiste pour que je danse avec lui ?_

Je le regarde longuement, puis finit par accepter. Je pose ma Bièraubeurre presque finie, Malefoy fait de même, et nous allons danser. Je ne dis rien lorsqu’il pose ses mains sur moi et, bien que je ne veuille pas l’avouer, je m’amuse plutôt bien pendant nos quelques danses.

— Merci, Malefoy, d’avoir remonté le niveau de mon anniversaire.

— Je ne ferais pas ça tous les ans, par contre, Fawley, _me dit-il avec une minuscule pointe d’amusement dans la voix._

Je souris et m’éloigne le plus possible de lui. Je croise sur le chemin Hermione qui dansait à nouveau avec Krum. Puis, je finis par voir Harry et Ron revenir de l’extérieur.

— Désolé Ron, je récupère mon petit-ami pendant quelques heures, tu l’auras plus tard dans la salle commune, _dis-je en attrapant la main de Harry et l’emmenant sur la piste de danse_.

Harry et moi dansons jusqu’à en avoir mal aux pieds. Mon petit ami finit par être capable de danser sans être guidé. Mes danses préférées ont été les slows. C’était magique d’être contre Harry, les yeux à moitié fermé, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

De temps en temps, je croisais le regard de Malefoy vers nous, celui-ci dansant avec Parkinson qui était revenue avec beaucoup plus de maquillage qu’au début de la soirée.

A minuit, les Bizarr' Sisters cessèrent de jouer. Elles furent saluées par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes, puis les danseurs commencèrent à quitter la salle. La fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir, la soirée s’est finalement finie pour Harry et moi.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione dit au revoir à Krum avant qu'il ne retourne à bord du vaisseau de Durmstrang. Elle lança à Ron un regard glacial et monta l'escalier de marbre en passant devant lui sans dire un mot. Harry, Ron et moi la suivons mais, après avoir monté quelques marches, quelqu'un appela Harry.

— Hé ! Harry !

C'était Cedric Diggory. Cho l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Oui? _dit Harry_ .

Cédric le rejoignit dans l'escalier mais, apparemment, il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ron haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur et continua de monter les marches. Je laisse laisse également et monte les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry. Et merci pour cette soirée! _lui dis-je._

Et je disparais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria et Drago partagent un petit moment dans ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous de leur "relation" ?


	16. Le scoop de Rita Skeeter

Le lendemain de Noël, tout le monde se leva très tard. Dans la Salle Commune, les conversations traînaient paresseusement, ponctuées de bâillements.

Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être mis tacitement d'accord pour ne pas reparler de leur dispute. Leurs relations étaient redevenues très amicales, quoique teintées d'un étrange formalisme. Ron et Harry nous racontèrent à Hermione et moi sans tarder la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Madame Maxime et Hagrid mais nous ne sommes pas choquées en apprenant que Hagrid était un demi-géant.

— Je m'en doutais, _dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules_. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait être un pur géant parce qu'ils mesurent tous dans les six mètres. Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte au sujet des géants.

— Ils ne peuvent quand même pas être tous épouvantables... C'est le même genre de préjugé qu'on a envers les loups-garous... C'est de l'intolérance, voilà tout, _dis-je_.

Maintenant que Noël était passé, tout le monde semblait plutôt ramolli. Dans la Salle Commune, tout le monde s’occupais avec leurs devoirs. Les miens étaient déjà fais alors je passais mes journées dans le parc en aigle, laissant Harry réfléchir à la prochaine épreuve.

Puis, les cours finissent par reprendre. La neige était encore épaisse dans le parc et les vitres des serres étaient recouvertes d'une buée si dense qu'il fut impossible de voir au travers pendant la classe de botanique.

Un article de Rita Skeeter est également sorti, et il est scandaleux !

« L'ERREUR GÉANTE DE DUMBLEDORE

Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a jamais hésité à confier des postes d'enseignant à des personnages très controversés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Au mois de septembre dernier, il a ainsi engagé, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Œil », l'ex-Auror dont la réputation de maniaque de la baguette magique n'est plus à faire. Une décision qui a fait lever plus d'un sourcil au ministère de la Magie, compte tenu de la tendance bien connue de Maugrey à attaquer férocement quiconque a le malheur de faire un mouvement un peu brusque en sa présence. Pourtant, Maugrey Fol Œil nous paraît fort aimable et doué d'un grand sens des responsabilités, comparé au personnage à demi humain qui a été chargé par Dumbledore d'assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Rubeus Hagrid, qui avoue avoir été expulsé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, occupe depuis cette date les fonctions de garde-chasse de l'école, un poste — ou plutôt une sinécure — créé spécialement pour lui par Dumbledore. L'année dernière, cependant, Hagrid a usé de sa mystérieuse influence sur le directeur de Poudlard pour se faire attribuer une fonction supplémentaire, celle de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en dépit des nombreux candidats mieux qualifiés qui auraient pu assurer cette charge.

La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel, Hagrid a profité de cette autorité nouvellement acquise pour plonger dans la terreur les jeunes gens qui lui sont confiés, en les obligeant notamment à subir les attaques d'une succession de créatures particulièrement horrifiantes.

Pendant que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, plusieurs élèves de Hagrid ont été blessés, parfois même mutilés, en suivant ces cours qui, de l'aveu de certains, sont « proprement effrayants ».

« J'ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse, nous a déclaré Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Tout le monde déteste Hagrid, mais nous avons trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. »

Hagrid n'a cependant aucune intention de mettre un terme à sa campagne d'intimidation. Au cours d'une conversation avec un reporter de La Gazette du sorcier, le mois dernier, il a reconnu qu'il élevait des créatures auxquelles il a donné le nom de « Scroutts à pétard », un très dangereux croisement entre des Manticores et des crabes de feu. La création de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques est, bien entendu, une activité que le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques surveille habituellement de très près. Mais il semble que Hagrid ne se sente nullement concerné par de telles restrictions.

« Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu », a-t-il déclaré avant de changer précipitamment de sujet.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, La Gazette du sorcier a désormais la preuve que Hagrid n'est pas — comme il l'a toujours prétendu — un sorcier de pure souche. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas un humain de pure souche. Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité, n'est autre que la géante Fridluva dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement.

Brutaux, assoiffés de sang, les géants se sont tellement entretués au cours du siècle dernier que leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques individus qui subsistaient ont rejoint les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ont été responsables des plus effroyables tueries de Moldus qui ont eu lieu sous son règne de terreur.

Alors que la plupart des géants qui s'étaient mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient tués par les Aurors en lutte contre les forces du Mal, Fridluva, elle, parvenait à s'échapper. Il est possible qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans l'une des communautés de géants qui existent encore dans les montagnes de certains pays étrangers.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en juge par les extravagances de ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il semblerait que le fils de Fridluva ait hérité du tempérament brutal de sa mère. Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué d'étroits liens d'amitié avec le garçon qui a mis fin au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui — obligeant ainsi la propre mère de Hagrid, ainsi que tous les autres partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, à s'enfuir ou à se cacher.

Harry Potter ignore peut-être la vérité sur son « grand » ami — mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que Harry Potter, tout comme ses condisciples, soit averti des dangers que présente la fréquentation des demi-géants. »

Ce soir-là, après dîner, nous sortons tous les quatre du château et traversons la pelouse gelée pour aller voir Hagrid dans sa cabane. Nous frappons à la porte, déclenchant les aboiements tonitruants de Crockdur.

— Hagrid, c'est nous ! _cria Harry en cognant à grands coups_. Ouvrez !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. On entendait Crockdur gémir et gratter derrière la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Nous continuons de frapper pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et Ron alla même taper au carreau d'une des fenêtres, mais sans plus de succès.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de nous voir ? s' _étonna Hermione lorsque, après avoir fini par abandonner, nous reprenons le chemin du château_. Il n'irait quand même pas penser qu'on attache de l'importance à cette histoire de géant ?

Mais Hagrid, lui, y attachait de l'importance. Pendant toute une semaine, il ne donna pas signe de vie. Il n'apparaissait pas à la table des professeurs au moment des repas, on ne le voyait pas dans le parc, occupé à ses besognes de garde-chasse, et le professeur Gobe-Planche continuait d'assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Malefoy ne manquait pas de lancer quelques-unes de ses plaisanteries.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue vers le milieu du mois de janvier. Le samedi, nous quittons le château et traversons le parc humide et froid en direction du grand portail. Lorsque nous passons devant le vaisseau de Durmstrang amarré sur le lac, nous voyons Viktor Krum apparaître sur le pont, vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain. Il était très maigre mais apparemment beaucoup moins fragile qu'il ne le paraissait, car il monta sur le bastingage du navire, tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et plongea dans l'eau.

— Il est fou ! _s'exclama Harry en voyant la tête de Krum émerger au milieu du lac_. Il doit faire un froid glacial, on est en janvier !

— Il fait beaucoup plus froid chez lui, _fit remarquer Hermione_. L'eau d'ici doit lui paraître tiède.

— Oui, mais il y a quand même le calmar géant, _dit Ron_.

Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix, mais plutôt l'espoir. Hermione s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

— Il est très sympathique, tu sais, _dit-elle_. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de Durmstrang, il est très différent de ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait beaucoup mieux ici.

Ron ne répondit rien. Nous finissons par arriver à la grand-rue du village, recouverte de gadoue. Harry suggéra d'aller faire un tour aux Trois Balais.

Le pub était aussi bondé que d'habitude. Nous nous frayons un chemin jusqu'au bar et commandons quatre Bièraubeurres à Madame Rosmerta.

— Il n'est donc jamais à son bureau, celui-là ? _murmura soudain Hermione_. Regardez !

Elle montra le miroir derrière le bar et je vois le reflet de Ludo Verpey, assis dans un coin sombre de la salle en compagnie d'une bande de gobelins. Verpey parlait très vite et à voix basse aux gobelins qui l'écoutaient les bras croisés, l'air plutôt menaçant.

Verpey paraissait tendu, aussi tendu que le soir où on l'avait vu dans la forêt, avant l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Brusquement, Verpey tourna les yeux vers le bar, aperçut Harry, et se leva aussitôt. Il traversa la salle pour le rejoindre, son visage juvénile à nouveau souriant.

— Harry ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Comment vas-tu ? J'espérais justement te voir ! Alors, tout va bien ?

— Très bien, merci, _répondit Harry_.

— J'aurais voulu te dire un mot en particulier, _reprit Verpey d'un air impatient_. Je peux vous demander de nous laisser un instant, tous les deux ?

— Heu... oui, d'accord, _dit Ron qui s'éloigna en compagnie d'Hermione et moi pour chercher une table_.

Nous nous installons à une autre table et je les regarde, intriguée. Verpey entraîna Harry tout au bout du bar, le plus loin possible de Madame Rosmerta.

Les jumeaux rejoignent Verpey et Harry, les interrompant visiblement puisque Verpey part et Harry nous rejoint.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? _demanda Ron dès que Harry se fut assis_.

— Il a proposé de m'aider pour l'œuf d'or.

— Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! _s'indigna Hermione_. C'est un des juges ! Et de toute façon, tu as déjà trouvé, non ?

Harry : Heu... presque, _répondit Harry_.

— Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait très content s'il savait que Verpey a voulu t'inciter à tricher ! _dit Hermione, d'un air réprobateur_. J'espère qu'il essaye aussi d’aider Cedric !

— Non, je lui ai déjà posé la question.

— En quoi ça nous intéresse que Cedric se fasse aider ? _dit Ron_.

Harry approuva silencieusement.

— Ces gobelins n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux, _fis-je remarquer après avoir bu une gorgée de ma Bièraubeurre_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

— D'après Verpey, ils cherchaient Croupton, _répondit Harry_. Il est toujours malade. Il n’est pas retourné travailler.

— Peut-être que Percy essaye de l'empoisonner, _dit Ron_. Il doit penser que si Croupton se retrouve six pieds sous terre, il pourra prendre sa place comme directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Hermione lança à Ron un regard du genre « On-ne-plaisante-pas-avec-ces-choses-là » et dit ;

— C'est drôle que des gobelins cherchent Mr Croupton... Normalement, ils devraient plutôt avoir affaire au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

— Croupton parle toutes sortes de langues, _dit Harry_. Ils ont peut-être besoin d'un interprète.

— Alors, on se fait du souci pour ces pauvres petits gobelins, maintenant ? _demanda Ron à Hermione_. Tu pourrais peut-être fonder le R.A.G.E. ou quelque chose comme ça ? Rassemblement pour l'Assistance aux Gobelins Exploités ?

— Ha, ha, ha ! Très drôle, _répliqua Hermione d'un ton sarcastique_. Figure-toi que les gobelins n'ont pas besoin de protection. Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que le professeur Binns nous a dit sur les révoltes de gobelins ?

— Non, _répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix_.

— Eh bien, ils sont tout à fait capables de faire face aux sorciers, _dit Hermione._

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

— Ils sont très intelligents, _poursuivit-elle_. Pas comme les elfes de maison qui sont incapables de défendre leurs propres intérêts.

— Tiens, tiens, _dit Ron en regardant vers la porte_.

Rita Skeeter venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de son photographe bedonnant. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe jaune banane et ses ongles très longs étaient recouverts d'un vernis rose vif. Elle alla chercher des consommations au bar et tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour aller s'asseoir à une table proche, sous nos regard noir. Elle parlait vite et semblait très satisfaite de quelque chose.

—... n'avait pas l'air très content de nous rencontrer, tu ne trouves pas, Bozo ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec une bande de gobelins accrochés à ses basques ? Il dit qu'il leur fait visiter le village... Quelle idiotie... Il a toujours été incapable de mentir convenablement. Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête ? Imagine un peu ; « Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques, Ludo Verpey »... Pas mal comme accroche, tu ne trouves pas ? Il suffit de dénicher une histoire qui aille avec...

— Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? _lança Harry d'une voix forte_.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lorsque Rita Skeeter le reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses.

— Harry ! _s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire_. C'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à...

— Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous même avec un balai de trois mètres, _répliqua Harry, furieux_. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ?

Rita Skeeter haussa ses sourcils soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon.

— Nos lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon...

— On s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant ! _s'écria Harry_. Il n'y a strictement rien à lui reprocher !

Le pub était devenu soudain silencieux. Derrière le bar, Madame Rosmerta les observait sans se rendre compte que la cruche qu'elle était en train de remplir d'hydromel débordait. Le sourire de Rita Skeeter sembla s'effacer légèrement puis s'élargit à nouveau, comme si elle l'avait raccroché à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son sac en peau de crocodile et en sortit sa Plume à Papote.

— Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? _dit-elle_. De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, la main crispée sur son verre de Bièraubeurre comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade.

— Vous êtes horrible ! _dis-je entre mes dents serrées_. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui, même sur Ludo Verpey...

— Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et toi ne parle pas sans savoir, _répliqua froidement Rita Skeeter, avec un regard féroce_. Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de ton amie... Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione_.

— Venez, on s'en va, _dis-je._

Nous sortons tous les quatre du pub, suivis du regard par les autres clients. Avant de refermer la porte, Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La Plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter glissait précipitamment d'un bord à l'autre d'un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table.

— Maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre, Nymeria, _dit Ron d'un air inquiet tandis qu’on remontait la rue d'un pas vif._

— Qu'elle essaye ! _s'écriais-je d'une voix perçante, en tremblant de rage_. Je vais lui montrer, moi ! Il paraît que je suis une petite sotte ? Très bien, elle va me le payer ! D'abord Harry, puis Hagrid...

— Il ne faut pas mettre Rita Skeeter en colère, _dit Ron, mal à l'aise_. Je parle sérieusement, Nymeria, elle va dénicher quelque chose sur toi...

— Ma mère ne lit pas La Gazette du sorcier, elle ne me fait pas peur et je n'irai pas me cacher ! _assurais-je en marchant à si grandes enjambées que Harry et Ron avaient du mal à la suivre_. Et Hagrid ne va pas se cacher non plus ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser impressionner par cette pâle imitation d'être humain ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Je les entraîne au pas de course le long de la route, franchit le portail encadré de sangliers ailés et ne m'arrêta que lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, mais on entendait Crockdur aboyer.

— Hagrid ! _criais-je en martelant la porte à coups de poing_. Hagrid, ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid, sortez de là, vous êtes en train de...

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Il était t... _dis-je avant de m’interrompre aussitôt en me retrouvant face à face avec... Albus Dumbledore._

— Bonjour, _dit-il avec un grand sourire_.

— Nous... heu... nous voulions voir Hagrid, _dis-je d'une voix devenue soudain timide_.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, _répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant_. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez donc.

— Ah... heu... oui, d'accord, _balbutiais-je_.

Je rentre dans la cabane. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, Crockdur se jeta sur lui en aboyant comme un fou et essaya de lui lécher les oreilles. Harry repoussa le molosse et regarda autour de lui.

Hagrid était assis à sa table sur laquelle étaient posées deux grandes tasses de thé. Il paraissait anéanti. Il avait le visage marbré, les yeux gonflés et ses cheveux, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, n'avaient jamais été aussi hirsutes. On aurait dit un enchevêtrement de fils de fer.

— Bonjour, Hagrid, _dit Harry_.

Hagrid leva les yeux vers lui.

— 'jour, _dit-il d'une voix très rauque_.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un peu de thé, _dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte_.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la remua d'un geste négligent. Aussitôt, un plateau à thé apparut dans les airs ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux. Le plateau se posa de lui-même sur la table et tout le monde s'assit.

— Est-ce que par hasard vous avez entendu ce que Miss Fawley a crié tout à l'heure, Hagrid ? _dit Dumbledore après un instant de silence_.

Je rosis légèrement, mais Dumbledore m’adressa un sourire et poursuivit.

— A en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, Hermione, Harry, Nymeria et Ron ont toujours envie de vous voir.

— Évidemment qu'on a envie de vous voir ! _dit Harry en regardant Hagrid_. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que ce qu'a écrit cette grosse truie de Skeeter... Excusez-moi, professeur, _ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se tournant vers Dumbledore_.

— J'ai eu un soudain accès de surdité et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire, Harry, _répondit Dumbledore en se tournant les pouces, les yeux levés vers le plafond_.

— Heu... Je... _reprit Harry d'une voix contrite_ , je voulais simplement dire... Enfin, Hagrid, comment pouvez-vous penser que nous attachons la moindre importance à ce que cette... cette femme... a écrit sur vous.

Deux grosses larmes jaillirent des yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent lentement dans sa barbe en broussaille.

— Voilà la preuve vivante de ce que je vous disais, Hagrid, _commenta Dumbledore, qui continuait de fixer attentivement le plafond_. Je vous ai montré les innombrables lettres de parents qui se souviennent de leurs années d'école et me font savoir en des termes dénués de toute ambiguïté que, si jamais l'idée me venait de vous renvoyer, ils auraient deux mots à me dire...

— Il y en a d'autres, _dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque_ , d'autres qui ne veulent pas que je reste...

— Écoutez, Hagrid, si vous tenez absolument à susciter une approbation universelle, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez contraint de rester très longtemps enfermé dans cette cabane, _répliqua Dumbledore qui le regardait à présent d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune_. Depuis que je suis devenu directeur de cette école, il ne s'est pas passé une seule semaine sans que je reçoive au moins un hibou pour protester contre la façon dont j'assure cette fonction. Alors, que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Que je me barricade dans mon bureau et que je refuse de parler à quiconque ?

— Vous... vous n'êtes pas un demi-géant ! _dit Hagrid d'une voix éraillée_.

— Hagrid, regardez qui j'ai comme famille ! _s'exclama Harry avec fougue_. Regardez un peu les Dursley !

— Judicieuse remarque, _fit observer le professeur Dumbledore_. Mon propre frère, Abelforth, a fait l'objet de poursuites pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre. C'était dans tous les journaux, mais est-ce qu'Abelforth est allé se cacher ? Non, pas du tout ! Il a gardé la tête droite et a vaqué à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était ! Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il sache lire, sa bravoure n'avait donc peut-être rien à voir là-dedans...

— Revenez faire vos cours, Hagrid, _dit Hermione à voix basse_. Revenez s'il vous plaît, vous nous manquez.

Hagrid avala avec difficulté. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau dans sa barbe et Dumbledore se leva.

— Je refuse votre démission, Hagrid, et je veux que vous repreniez votre travail lundi prochain, _dit-il_. Je vous donne rendez-vous à huit heures et demie dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi. Soyez-y sans faute. Je vous salue tous les cinq.

Dumbledore quitta la cabane en s'arrêtant simplement un instant pour caresser Crockdur. Hagrid enfouit son visage dans ses mains, de la taille d'un couvercle de chaudron, et se mit à sangloter. Hermione lui tapota le bras et Hagrid finit par relever la tête, les yeux rougis.

— Un grand homme, Dumbledore..., _dit-il_ , un grand homme...

— Ça, c'est vrai, _approuva Ron_. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un de ces gâteaux ?

— Sers-toi, _dit Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main_. Il a raison, bien sûr... Vous avez tous raison... J'ai été stupide... Mon vieux père aurait eu honte de ma conduite...

D'autres larmes coulèrent mais il les essuya avec plus de détermination.

— Je ne vous ai jamais montré de photo de mon vieux père, je crois ?

Hagrid se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode d'où il sortit la photo d'un petit sorcier qui avait les mêmes yeux noirs que Hagrid, avec les mêmes petites rides au coin des paupières. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était assis sur l'épaule de son fils. Hagrid devait déjà faire près de deux mètres cinquante, à en juger par le pommier qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais son visage était jeune, rond, lisse, imberbe — il ne semblait pas avoir plus de onze ans.

— Elle a été prise juste après mon entrée à Poudlard, _dit Hagrid d'une voix caverneuse_. Papa était fou de joie... Il avait peur que je ne sois jamais sorcier, parce que ma mère... enfin bon… Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour la magie... Mais au moins, il n'a pas vécu assez vieux pour me voir renvoyé. Il est mort quand j'étais en deuxième année... C'est Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de moi quand mon père n'était plus là. Il m'a trouvé ce travail de garde-chasse... Il fait confiance aux gens, Dumbledore... Il leur donne une deuxième chance... C'est pour ça qu'il est différent des autres directeurs. Il est prêt à accepter n'importe qui à Poudlard, du moment qu'on est capable de faire quelque chose. Il sait qu'on peut être quelqu'un de bien, même si on vient d'une famille qui n'est pas... disons... très respectable. Mais il y en a qui ne comprennent pas ça. Ceux qui vous en veulent toujours... Et puis il y a aussi ceux qui essayent de faire croire qu'ils ont simplement de gros os au lieu d'avoir le courage de dire « Je suis ce que je suis et je n'en ai pas honte. » « Ne jamais avoir honte, voilà ce qu'il disait, mon vieux père. Il y en a toujours qui te reprocheront quelque chose, mais ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention. » Et il avait raison, je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Je ne ferai plus jamais attention à elle, vous pouvez me croire... Une « forte ossature »... Eh bien, qu'elle la garde, son ossature...

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons des regards gênés, mais Hagrid continua à parler sans se rendre compte de l'étrangeté des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

— Tu sais quoi, Harry ? p _oursuivit-il en levant les yeux de la photo de son père, le regard brillant_. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu m'as fait un peu penser à moi. Plus de mère, plus de père et l'impression que tu n'arriverais pas à t'adapter à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? Tu n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur... Et maintenant, regarde-toi, Harry ! Tu es champion de l'école !

Il fixa Harry un long moment, puis reprit d'un ton très sérieux ;

— Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, Harry ? Que tu gagnes. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite. Ça leur montrerait un peu, à tous... qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le sang pur pour y arriver. Et qu'on n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on est. Ça leur montrerait que c'est Dumbledore qui a raison en acceptant tous ceux qui ont des dons pour la magie, d'où qu'ils viennent. Au fait, comment tu t'en sors, avec cet œuf ?

— Bien, _assura Harry_. Très bien.

Le visage triste de Hagrid s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

— Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Montre-leur un peu, Harry, montre-leur. Sois plus fort que tous les autres.

Nous finissons par retourner au château, le cœur plus léger maintenant que Hagrid va mieux.


	17. La Seconde Tâche

Harry m’a raconté ce qu’il s’est passé la nuit où il a découvert l’énigme de l’œuf. Quelqu’un vole dans les réserves de Rogue… Et Maugrey a la carte du Maraudeur. Je suis pas vraiment contente puisque j’aurais préféré qu’elles reste entre les mains de Harry en qui j’ai confiance, plutôt qu’à ce fou de Fol Œil.

Nous passons les semaines suivantes à essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Harry puisse respirer sous l’eau. Nous passons même notre première Saint-Valentin dans la bibliothèque. Harry s’en voulait, mais je l’ai rassuré.

— La priorité c’est de te garder en vie, et puis ce n’est pas notre première et dernière Saint-Valentin, non ?

_Je suis habituée aux relations qui ne durent pas longtemps, mais j’espère que celle-ci durera._

— Non, tu as raison. Et puis une sortie à Pré-au-Lard approche, on avisera là-bas.

La veille de la deuxième tâche, alors que le soleil se couchait, nous étions toujours assis à la bibliothèque, cachés par les immenses piles de livres qui nous entouraient, feuilletant fébrilement des pages et des pages remplies de sortilèges les plus divers.

— Je pense que c'est tout simplement impossible, _dit soudain Ron à l'autre bout de la table_. Il n'y a rien. Rien. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, c'était ce truc pour assécher les flaques et les mares, le sortilège de Sécheresse, mais ce n'est pas assez puissant pour vider un lac.

— Il doit sûrement exister quelque chose, _marmonna Hermione en approchant une chandelle pour mieux voir_.

Elle avait les yeux si fatigués qu'elle était obligée de coller le nez sur les minuscules caractères de Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés pour arriver à les lire. Je suis obligée de passer une main sur mes yeux et boire un peu pour me garder réveillée.

— Ils n'auraient jamais imposé une tâche impossible à accomplir, _fit-elle remarquer._

— C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait, _dit Ron_. Harry, demain, tu n'as plus qu'à descendre au bord du lac, plonger la tête dans l'eau, crier aux sirènes de te rendre ce qu'elles t'ont volé et voir si elles acceptent de te le renvoyer. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, mon vieux.

— Il y a un moyen d'y arriver ! _dit Hermione avec colère_. Il y en a forcément un !

Elle semblait considérer le manque d'informations de la bibliothèque sur ce sujet comme une insulte personnelle. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, la bibliothèque ne l'avait trahie.

— Je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire, _dit Harry, en s'attardant, la tête penchée sur Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis_. J'aurais dû apprendre à être Animagus, comme Sirius. J’aurais dû en profiter cet été avec Nymeria.

— Oui, tu aurais pu te transformer en poisson rouge quand tu l'aurais voulu ! _dit Ron_.

— Ou en grenouille, _ajouta Harry en bâillant_.

Il est visiblement épuisé. Je secoue la tête, amusée par les propos.

— Il faut des années à un sorcier normal pour devenir un Animagus et, en plus, on est obligé de se déclarer, _dit vaguement Hermione qui consultait l'index de Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_. Le professeur McGonagall nous l'a dit, vous vous souvenez... Il faut se faire enregistrer comme tel par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie... Préciser en quel animal on se transforme, indiquer ses signes particuliers, pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en servir à des fins malhonnêtes...

— Hermione, je plaisantais, _dit Harry d'un ton las_. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance d'apprendre à me transformer en grenouille d'ici à demain matin...

— Ce livre ne sert à rien, _dit Hermione en refermant d'un coup sec les Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite_. Qui donc aurait envie de faire des frisettes à ses poils de nez ?

— Moi, ça me plairait assez, _dit la voix de Fred Weasley_. C'est un bon moyen de faire parler de soi, non ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi levons la tête en même temps. Fred et George avaient surgi de derrière un rayon de livres.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demandais-je_.

— On te cherchait, _répondit George_. McGonagall veut te voir et toi aussi, Hermione.

— Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Hermione_.

— Sais pas... mais elle avait l'air assez sinistre, _dit Fred_.

— On est chargés de vous emmener dans son bureau, _dit George_.

Je soupir et me lève.

— On se retrouve dans la salle commune, _dit Hermione qui se leva en même temps que moi_. Apportez autant de livres que vous pourrez, d'accord ?

— D'accord, _répondit Harry, mal à l'aise_.

Je me penche vers Harry et nous nous embrassons.

— Bonne nuit, à demain. Essaye de dormir un peu et ne stresse pas trop, _lui conseillais-je_.

Puis, Hermione et moi sortons accompagnés des jumeaux qui n’arrêtent pas de me taquiner.

*

_Mercredi 24 Février – Lac noir_

Je me sens revenir à moi-même et regarde autour de moi. Il y a des grandes acclamations. Je suis frigorifiée mais je suis rassurée en voyant Harry devant moi.

— Tu as réussi ! _criais-je._

Nous n’étions pas seuls, il y a aussi une petite fille qui a une grande ressemblance avec Fleur.

_C’est certainement « la chose » qui lui a été volée._

— Pourquoi tu as ramené le trésor de Fleur ? _demandais-je, surprise._

— Fleur n'arrivait pas, _expliqua Harry, la respiration haletante_ , je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

— Harry, quel idiot tu fais ! _s'exclamais-je_. Tu n'as quand même pas pris cette chanson au sérieux ? Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas laissés mourir au fond de l'eau !

— Mais la chanson disait.

— C'était simplement pour vous obliger à revenir dans un délai d’une heure ! Quoiqu’il en soit, c’est très altruiste de ta part de l’avoir ramenée.

— Merci… aides moi à la sortir de là, s’il te plait, _me dit Harry en montrant d'un signe de tête la sœur de Fleur_ , elle n'a pas l'air de très bien savoir nager.

Nous ramenons la fillette vers la rive où les juges nous attendaient. Une vingtaine d'êtres de l'eau nous accompagnaient comme une garde d'honneur en chantant d'une voix criarde leurs horribles chansons.

Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'Hermione, Krum, Cedric et Cho, tous quatre enveloppés dans d'épaisses couvertures. Dumbledore et Ludo Verpey, debout côte à côte, nous souriait.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Maxime essayait de retenir Fleur Delacour, prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs, qui se débattait comme une diablesse pour retourner dans l'eau.

— Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! Elle est vivante ? Elle est blessée ? Enfin, c'est insensé, lâchez-moi !

— Elle va très bien ! _essaya de crier Harry, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il parvenait à peine à parler, encore moins à crier_.

Dumbledore et Verpey nous aidèrent à nous relever et Fleur, qui avait réussi à se dégager de Madame Maxime, se précipita sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— C'est à cause des Strangulots... Ces bestioles sont insensées... Elles m'ont attaquée... Oh, Gabrielle, j'ai cru que... J'ai cru...

— Venez ici, vous, _dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh_.

Elle nous prit chacun par le bras et nous amena auprès d'Hermione et des autres. Elle nous enveloppa alors dans une couverture en serrant fort, puis elle nous obligea à avaler une potion incroyablement pimentée qui nous fit sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles.

— Harry, bravo ! _s'écria Hermione_. Tu y es arrivé ! Tu as trouvé le moyen tout seul !

— Oh... _dit Harry_.

J’essaie de me réchauffer mais c’est peine perdu, et je n’ai même pas ma baguette pour me lancer un sort afin de sécher mes vêtements.

— Oui, c'est ça, j'ai fini par trouver, _reprit Harry en élevant légèrement la voix_.

— Tu as un scarrrabée dans les cheveux, Herrr-mion-neû, _dit Krum_.

Hermione se contenta de chasser le scarabée d'un geste impatient et dit à Harry ;

— L'ennui, c'est que tu as dépassé la limite de temps... Tu as eu tant de mal à nous trouver ?

— Non... Je vous ai trouvés assez facilement...

Dumbledore, accroupi sur le rivage, était en grande conversation avec ce qui paraissait être le chef des êtres de l'eau, une sirène à l'aspect particulièrement sauvage et féroce. Dumbledore émettait les mêmes cris perçants que les êtres de l'eau lorsqu'ils s'exprimaient à l'air libre. De toute évidence, il parlait les langues aquatiques. Enfin, il se releva, se tourna vers les autres juges et dit ;

— Je demande une réunion du jury avant de donner les notes.

Les juges se rassemblèrent aussitôt, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Entre-temps, Madame

Pomfresh alla chercher Fleur et sa sœur. Fleur avait de nombreuses écorchures au visage et aux bras, et sa robe était déchirée, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier et refusa de laisser Madame Pomfresh lui administrer des soins.

— Occupez-vous plutôt de Gabrielle, _lui dit-elle_ , _puis, se tournant vers Harry, la respiration haletante, elle ajouta_ , tu l'as sauvée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle que tu devais délivrer.

— Ouais, _répondit Harry_.

Fleur se pencha, embrassa Harry sur chaque joue puis se tourne vers moi.

— Toi aussi, tu as aidée...

— Oui, un peu... mais va remercier ce garçon plutôt, s’il te plait.

Elle se dirige vers Ron et l'embrassa à son tour. Hermione avait l'air furieux mais, au même moment, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey résonna derrière nous et nous fit sursauter. Dans les tribunes, la foule se tut aussitôt.

— Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions ; Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes.

— C'est insensé, je méritais zéro, _dit Fleur d'une voix rauque en hochant sa tête aux cheveux magnifiques_.

— Mr Cedric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffle.

— Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points. Mr Viktor Krum, _reprit Ludo Verpey_ , a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

L'air très supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces.

— Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, _poursuivit Verpey_. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien.

Hermione et moi jetons à Harry un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération.

— La plupart des juges…

Ludo Verpey lança alors à Karkaroff un coup d'œil féroce.

— …pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Hermione et moi, prises au dépourvu, se tournons vers Harry, puis éclatons de rire et nous nous mettons à applaudir aussi fort que la foule des spectateurs.

— Bravo, Harry ! _m’exclamais-je, ravie._ Après tout, tu n'as pas été si idiot que ça, c'était de la force morale, tout simplement !

Fleur, elle aussi, applaudissait avec vigueur. Krum, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il essaya à nouveau d'engager la conversation avec Hermione, mais elle était trop occupée à acclamer Harry pour l'écouter.

Je souris et m’approche de mon petit ami pour l’enlacer et, alors qu’on allait se séparer, Harry pose une main sur ma joue et m’embrasse.

_Pour une fois que je ne fais pas le premier pas !_

Nous sommes interrompus par Madame Pomfresh, qui me hurle de laisser Harry reprendre son souffle après son épreuve !

— La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, _reprit Verpey_. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

Madame Pomfresh rassemble les champions et les prisonniers pour nous ramener au château et nous donner des vêtements secs.


	18. Retrouvailles avec Sirius

Une des conséquences négative de la deuxième tâche fut de partager la vedette avec Harry. Tout le monde était avide d'entendre les détails de ce qui s'était passé au fond du lac et je me trouvais ainsi sous les feux de la rampe.

Depuis qu'on savait qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher au cœur de Viktor Krum, Hermione avait fait l'objet de tant de moqueries que son humeur s'en ressentait.

Lorsque arriva le mois de mars, le temps devint plus sec mais des vents implacables nous écorchaient le visage et les mains chaque fois qu'on sortaient dans le parc. Le courrier était retardé en raison des bourrasques qui détournaient les hiboux de leurs itinéraires. Il était donc impossible pour moi de m’amuser sous forme Animagus, je n’ai pas envie de m’envoler au lointain et atterrir sur le Saule Cogneur !

A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, nous devons y retrouver Sirius. Harry est joyeux depuis qu’il le sait. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un article sur lui dans Sorcière Hebdo ne sorte.

« LA BLESSURE SECRÈTE DE HARRY POTTER LE MAL-AIMÉ

C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence, écrit Rita Skeeter. Privé d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harry Potter pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son amie de cœur, Nymeria Fawley, issue d'une famille de sorciers et elle aussi élève au collège Poudlard.

Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait bientôt subir un nouveau choc affectif dans une vie déjà marquée par le malheur.

Miss Fawley, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse, semble ne pas savoir où donner de la tête puisqu’elle aurait dansé avec Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, au Bal de Noël alors que son petit ami était absent.

« Elle est vraiment laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille vive et séduisante, élève de quatrième année. « Mais elle est très ingénieuse et serait bien capable d'avoir fabriqué un philtre d'amour. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle y arrive. »

Bien entendu, les philtres d'amour sont interdits à Poudlard et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Albus Dumbledore s'appliquera à vérifier l'exactitude de ces affirmations.

En attendant, les admiratrices de Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur. »

Folle de rage, je sors ma baguette en pointant le magazine.

— **Incendio**! _m’écriais-je_.

Je grogne et pars en laissant le journal bruler mais également les papiers qui étaient à côté.

_Super._

— Je te l'avais dit ! _murmura Ron qui contemplait l'article d'un air perplexe_. Je te l'avais dit de ne pas contrarier Rita Skeeter ! Maintenant, voilà ce qui arrive ; elle te fait apparaître comme une sorte de... de gourgandine ! Et puis, toi et Malefoy ?

Il éclate de rire comme si c’était complètement stupide.

— De gourgandine ? _répétais-je_.

— C'est comme ça que ma mère les appelle, _marmonna Ron, les oreilles écarlates_.

— Tu as vraiment dansé avec Malefoy ? _me demande t-il, surprit._

Je pousse un long soupir et le regarde d’un air désolé.

— Tu avais disparu, je m’ennuyais, je me voyais déjà passer un anniversaire horrible alors j’ai accepté la proposition de Malefoy, _avouais-je._

Mes mais sont surprit, mais je suis rassurée en voyant que Harry ne m’en veut pas plus que ça.

— C’est rien, c’est ma faute. Je n’aurais pas dû partir. Désolé, _s’excuse t-il._

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

— Je suis rassurée que tu ne m’en veuille pas… Désolé de ne pas te l’avoir dit plus tôt, mais pour moi ce n’était qu’une toute petite danse qui ne veut rien dire ! Quoiqu’il en soit, si c'est tout ce que Rita est capable de faire, ça veut dire qu'elle commence à faiblir. Complètement idiot, tout ça.

Je me tourne vers les Serpentard, qui espéraient visiblement à ce qu’une dispute éclate entre Harry et moi, et pour toute réponse j’embrasse mon petit ami qui me répond avec passion. Nous sourions tout les deux en voyant les expressions colériques et dégoutées des Serpentard.

— Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre. Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle fait pour savoir ?

— Pour savoir quoi ? _demanda Ron_. Tu n'as quand même pas fabriqué de philtre d'amour, non ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, _répliquais-je sèchement_. Je me demande simplement comment elle a pu savoir que j’avais dansé avec Malefoy alors que personne ne nous regardait. Elle n'était pas là... Ou alors peut-être qu'elle y était quand même ? Peut-être qu'elle a aussi une cape d'invisibilité et qu'elle a réussi à se faufiler au Bal pour avoir des scoops… Je saurais le fin mot de cette histoire, je vous le promets.

*

_Samedi 6 Mars_

Le lendemain, nous quittons le château à midi, sous le faible soleil aux reflets argentés qui illuminait le parc. Le temps se montra plus clément qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de l'année et, lorsque nous arrivons à Pré-au-lard, tous quatre avions ôté nos capes qu'on avait jetées sur l'épaule.

Nous nous arrêtons chez Gaichiffon pour acheter un cadeau à Dobby. Nous nous amusons à choisir les chaussettes les plus affreuses qu’on puisse trouver, dont une paire ornée d'étoiles lumineuses or et argent, et d'autres qui se mettaient à hurler lorsqu'elles devenaient trop odorantes. Puis, à une heure et demie, nous nous dirigeons vers la grand-rue, passons devant Derviche et Bang et poursuivons notre chemin vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Une allée sinueuse nous mena dans la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendait alentour. Ici, les maisons étaient moins nombreuses et leurs jardins plus grands. Nous marchons vers la montagne qui dominait Pré-au-Lard, puis, au détour d'un virage, nous apercevons une clôture au bout de l'allée. Les pattes posées sur la plus haute barre de la clôture, un gros chien noir aux longs poils nous attendait. Il portait des journaux dans sa gueule et sa silhouette nous était familière...

— Bonjour, Sirius, _dit Harry lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant lui_.

Le chien noir remua la queue puis fit volte-face et traversa d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Nous le suivons. Sirius nous conduisit au pied de la montagne, sur un terrain couvert de pierres et de rochers. Avec ses quatre pattes, il n'avait aucun mal à avancer, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione furent bientôt hors d'haleine. J’avais cédé à la facilité en me transformant et je jouais avec Sirius tout en avançant.

Sirius nous emmena plus haut, à flanc de montagne. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils escaladèrent un sentier tortueux et escarpé, suivant la queue touffue du gros chien et mes coups d’ailes puissants. Ils ruisselaient de sueur.

Soudain, Sirius disparut. Nous nous faufilons dans une caverne fraîche et sombre. Sirius et moi se retransformons en humains et le parrain de Harry nous salut tous.

— Désolé de l’endroit, je sais que les Trois Balais sont plus confortables mais ici au moins nous ne risquons pas d’être écouté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _lui demanda-t-il_.

— Mon devoir de parrain, _répondit Sirius_. Je tiens à être sur place. Ta dernière lettre... Enfin, disons que les choses semblent de plus en plus louches. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Il montra d'un signe de tête les numéros jaunis de La Gazette du sorcier qu'il avait jetés par terre. Ron les ramassa et commença à les lire. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui tendit les numéros de La Gazette du sorcier. Il y en avait deux. Le premier avait pour titre « La mystérieuse maladie de Bartemius Croupton. » A la une du deuxième, on pouvait lire « La sorcière du ministère reste introuvable. Le ministre de la Magie personnellement impliqué. »

— Quand on lit ça, on a l'impression qu'il est en train de mourir, _dit lentement Harry_. Mais il ne doit pas être si malade que ça, s'il a été capable de venir jusqu'ici...

— Mon frère est l'assistant de Mr Croupton, _dit Ron à Sirius_. D'après lui, Croupton souffre de surmenage.

— En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air malade quand je l'ai vu de près, le soir où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe..., _déclara Harry en continuant de lire l'article_.

— Il a eu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir renvoyé Winky, non ? _dit froidement Hermione_.

— Je suis sûre qu'il le regrette... Il doit sentir la différence maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour s'occuper de lui.

— Hermione est obsédée par les elfes de maison, _murmura Ron à Sirius_.

Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Résumons-nous. D'abord, nous avons vu l'elfe dans la tribune officielle. Elle gardait une place pour Mr Croupton, d'accord ? Mais Croupton n'a pas assisté au match ?

— Non, _répondit Harry_ , il a dit qu'il avait trop de travail.

Sirius fit le tour de la caverne en silence.

— Harry, est-ce que tu as vérifié si ta baguette était toujours dans ta poche quand tu as quitté la tribune ?

— Heu...

Harry réfléchit longuement.

— Non, _dit-il enfin_. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir avant d'être arrivé dans la forêt. A ce moment-là, j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et je n'y ai trouvé que mes Multiplettes.

Harry regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

— Tu veux dire que celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres m'aurait volé ma baguette quand j'étais encore dans la tribune ?

— C'est possible, _répondit Sirius_.

— Winky n'a pas volé cette baguette ! _s'exclama Hermione d'une voix perçante_.

— L'elfe n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans la loge, d _it Sirius qui continuait de faire les cent pas, le front plissé_. Qui d'autre était assis derrière vous déjà ?

— Plein de gens, _dit Harry_. Des ministres bulgares... Cornélius Fudge, les Malefoy...

— Les Malefoy ! _s'écria Ron d'une voix si forte qu'elle se répercuta en écho autour de la caverne._

Surpris, Buck remua la tête d'un air inquiet.

— Je suis sûr que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a pris ta baguette !

Sirius : Il n'y avait personne d'autre ? _demanda Sirius_.

— Non, _répondit Harry_.

— Si, Ludo Verpey était là aussi, _lui rappela Hermione_.

— Ah oui...

— Je ne sais rien de Verpey, sinon qu'il était batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, _dit Sirius en faisant toujours les cent pas_. C'est quel genre ?

— Il est très bien, _assura Harry_. Il n'arrête pas de me proposer de m'aider dans le tournoi.

_J’apprécie beaucoup Verpey aussi, j’espère qu’il n’est pas aux ordres de Voldemort._

— Ah bon ? _s'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils_. Et pourquoi donc ?

— Il dit qu'il me trouve sympathique.

— Mmmm, _marmonna Sirius, l'air songeur_.

— On l'a vu dans la forêt juste avant l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, _dit_ _Hermione_. Vous vous souvenez ?

— Oui, _dit_ _Ron_ , mais il n'est pas resté dans la forêt. Dès qu'on lui a parlé des incidents avec les Moldus, il a filé vers le terrain de camping.

— Comment tu le sais ? _répliqua_ _Hermione_. Il a transplané, mais on ne sait pas où.

— Arrête un peu, _dit_ _Ron_ _d'un_ _air_ _incrédule_ , tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que c'est Ludo Verpey qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

— Il serait plus vraisemblable que ce soit lui plutôt que Winky, _dit_ _Hermione_ _d'un_ _air_ _buté_.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _lança Ron à Sirius avec un regard éloquent_. Elle est complètement obsédée par les el...

Mais Sirius leva la main pour le faire taire.

— Quand la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue et que l'elfe a été découverte avec la baguette de Harry, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Croupton ?

— Il est allé voir dans les sous-bois, _dit Harry_ , mais il n'y avait personne.

— Bien sûr, _marmonna Sirius en continuant de marcher de long en large_. Il aurait préféré mettre ça sur le dos de n'importe qui plutôt que de son elfe... Et ensuite, il l'a renvoyée ?

— Oui, _dit Hermione d'un ton enflammé_. Il l'a renvoyée simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas restée sous sa tente à attendre de se faire piétiner...

— Hermione, tu vas nous laisser un peu tranquilles, avec tes histoires d'elfe ? _s'exclama Ron_.

Mais Sirius hocha la tête.

— Elle a beaucoup mieux compris que vous qui était Croupton, Ron. Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux.

Il passa une main sur son visage recouvert d'une barbe naissante. De toute évidence, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

— Toutes ces absences de Barty Croupton... Il prend la peine de demander à son elfe de lui garder une place pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il ne vient pas regarder le match. Il travaille avec acharnement pour faire renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne vient pas non plus y assister... Ça ne ressemble pas à Croupton. Si, au cours de sa carrière, il a manqué une seule journée de travail pour cause de maladie, je suis prêt à manger Buck.

— Tu connais Croupton ? _s'étonna Harry_.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

— Je le connais même très bien, _dit Sirius à voix basse_. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de m'enfermer à Azkaban sans procès.

— Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix_.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère ne semble pas l’apprécier… _murmurais-je._

— Tu plaisantes ? _dit Harry_.

— Pas du tout, _répondit Sirius_. A cette époque-là, Croupton était directeur du Département de la justice magique, vous ne le saviez pas ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

— On le donnait favori comme prochain ministre de la Magie, _reprit Sirius_. C'est un grand sorcier, Barty Croupton, il a un grand pouvoir magique et le pouvoir, il en est avide. Oh, il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort, _ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Harry_. Non, Barty Croupton a toujours été ouvertement hostile à la magie noire. Mais beaucoup de gens qui étaient opposés à la magie noire... non, vous ne comprendriez pas... vous êtes trop jeunes...

— C'est ce que mon père a dit à la Coupe du Monde, _lança Ron avec une pointe d'irritation_. Essayez quand même de nous expliquer, on verra bien si on comprend ou pas...

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

— Très bien, je vais essayer...

Il parcourut à nouveau la caverne sur toute sa longueur, puis reprit.

— Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'il oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances... Le ministère de la Magie est en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus mais, dans le même temps, des Moldus meurent aussi. La terreur règne partout... la panique... la confusion... C'était comme ça, à l'époque... Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire. Les principes de Croupton étaient peut-être très bons au début, je n'en sais rien. Son ascension au sein du ministère a été très rapide et il a tout de suite pris des mesures radicales contre les partisans de Voldemort. Les Aurors ont reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs, celui de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant, par exemple. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à être livré aux Détraqueurs sans procès. Croupton a combattu la violence par la violence et a autorisé contre certains suspects l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu aussi implacable, aussi cruel, que de nombreux sorciers qui avaient choisi les forces du Mal. Lui aussi avait des partisans, beaucoup pensaient que c'était la bonne méthode et il s'est trouvé de plus en plus de sorciers et de sorcières pour le pousser à devenir ministre de la Magie. Lorsque Voldemort a disparu, tout le monde pensait que Croupton ne tarderait pas à décrocher le poste suprême. Mais il s'est alors passé un événement assez malheureux...

Sirius eut un sourire sinistre. Harry passe un bras autour de ma taille et je me colle à lui.

_Ça fout le cafard._

— Le propre fils de Croupton a été arrêté en compagnie d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à convaincre leurs juges de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban. Apparemment, ils essayaient de retrouver Voldemort pour le ramener au pouvoir.

— Le fils de Croupton a été arrêté ? _murmura Hermione, le souffle coupé_.

— Ouais, _dit Sirius_.

Il s'assit à nouveau.

— Un sale choc pour ce vieux Barty, j'imagine. Il aurait peut-être dû passer un peu plus de temps à s'occuper de sa famille. Il aurait mieux fait de quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt de temps en temps... Ça lui aurait permis de connaître son propre fils.

— Son fils était vraiment un Mangemort ? _demanda Harry_.

— Aucune idée, _répondit Sirius_. J'étais moi-même à Azkaban quand il y a été enfermé. Je n'ai appris la plupart des choses que je vous raconte qu'après ma sortie de prison. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le fils Croupton a été pris en compagnie de gens dont je suis sûr et certain qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts, mais peut-être s'est-il trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme l'elfe de son père.

— Est-ce que Croupton a essayé de faire sortir son fils de prison ? _murmura Hermione_.

Sirius eut un éclat de rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement.

— Croupton faire sortir son fils de prison ? Hermione, je croyais que tu avais compris qui était Croupton ! Tout ce qui pouvait menacer de ternir sa réputation devait disparaître. Il consacrait sa vie entière à son unique ambition ; devenir ministre de la Magie. Tu l'as vu renvoyer une elfe de maison qui lui était entièrement dévouée simplement parce qu'à cause d'elle on risquait de l'associer à nouveau à la Marque des Ténèbres. Ça suffit à montrer ce qu'il est, non ? L'affection paternelle de Croupton l'a tout juste conduit à assurer un procès à son fils mais, en fait, ce n'était qu'une occasion pour lui de montrer à quel point il haïssait ce garçon... Ensuite, il l'a envoyé droit à Azkaban.

— Il a livré son propre fils aux Détraqueurs ? _dit Harry à voix basse_.

— Exactement, _répondit Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé_. J'ai vu les Détraqueurs l'amener à Azkaban, je les ai vus passer devant la porte de ma cellule. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule voisine de la mienne. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, il a hurlé en appelant sa mère. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'est tu... Tout le monde finissait par se taire... sauf ceux qui hurlaient dans leur sommeil...

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit comme si un voile était soudain descendu devant ses yeux.

_Pauvre Sirius… malgré sa liberté nouvelle, il est encore hanté. C’est compréhensible, il est resté pendant 13 ans le coupable de la mort de Pettigrow et, indirectement, des parents de Harry._

— Il est toujours à Azkaban ? _demanda Harry_.

— Non, _répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte_. Non, il n'y est plus. Il est mort environ un an après son incarcération.

— Il est mort ? _répétais-je._

— Oh, il n'a pas été le seul à mourir, _dit Sirius avec amertume_. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et beaucoup finissent par ne plus rien manger. Ils perdent la volonté de vivre. On le savait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mourir, les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils étaient de plus en plus excités. Ce garçon avait l'air malade quand il est arrivé. Étant donné la position importante de Croupton dans la hiérarchie du ministère, lui et sa femme ont été autorisés à lui rendre une ultime visite sur son lit de mort. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Barty Croupton. Quand il est passé devant ma cellule, sa femme était tellement effondrée qu'il était obligé de la porter à moitié. Elle-même est morte peu après. De chagrin. Elle a dépéri comme son fils. Croupton n'est jamais venu demander le corps de son fils. Les Détraqueurs l'ont enterré devant la forteresse, je les ai vus creuser la tombe. Ainsi, tout s'est effondré pour le vieux Croupton au moment même où il croyait avoir tout réussi. Le héros promis au poste de ministre perdait d'un coup son fils et sa femme, l'honneur de sa famille et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis mon évasion, sa popularité. En apprenant sa mort, les gens ont commencé à éprouver de la sympathie pour le fils Croupton et se sont demandé comment un garçon si jeune, issu d'une bonne famille, avait pu s'écarter à ce point du droit chemin. Ils ont fini par conclure que le vrai responsable était son père qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Et c'est comme ça que le poste de ministre est revenu à Cornélius Fudge tandis que Croupton était envoyé au Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Il y eut un long silence.

_C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait réagi avec tant de violence lorsque Winky avait été découverte sous la Marque des Ténèbres. L'incident avait ravivé le souvenir de son fils, du scandale, de la disgrâce._

— Maugrey soutient que Croupton est obsédé par la capture des mages noirs, _dit Harry à Sirius_.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était devenu une manie chez lui, _répondit Sirius_. A mon avis, il pense pouvoir retrouver son ancien prestige en arrêtant un nouveau Mangemort.

— Et il est venu ici en cachette spécialement pour fouiller le bureau de Rogue ! _dit Ron d'un air triomphant en se tournant vers Hermione_.

— Oui, et tout ça n'a rigoureusement aucun sens, _dit Sirius_.

— Bien sûr que si ! _répliqua Ron avec fougue_.

Mais Sirius fit « non » de la tête.

— Écoute-moi bien ; si Croupton voulait enquêter sur Rogue, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas occupé sa place de juge pendant le tournoi ? Il aurait eu un prétexte idéal pour venir régulièrement à Poudlard et le surveiller de près.

— Alors, tu crois que Rogue mijote quelque chose ? _demanda Harry_.

Hermione l'interrompit.

— Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue...

J’acquiesce, de son avis.

— Laisse tomber, Hermione, _dit Ron d'un ton agacé_. Je sais que Dumbledore est très intelligent et tout ce que tu voudras, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un mage noir vraiment habile ne puisse pas le tromper...

— Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que Rogue aurait sauvé la vie de Harry quand on était en première année ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé mourir, tout simplement ? _demandais-je, attendant de savoir sa réponse._

— Sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que Dumbledore le renvoie...

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ? _demanda Harry_.

— Je crois qu'ils ont raison tous les trois, _répondit Sirius en nous regardant Ron, Hermione et moi d'un air songeur_. Depuis que j'ai appris que Rogue était professeur ici, je me suis demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé. Rogue a toujours été fasciné par la magie noire, il était réputé pour ça quand il faisait ses études. Un type répugnant, avec ses airs doucereux et ses cheveux gras.

Harry, Ron et moi échangeons un sourire.

— Quand il est arrivé à l'école, Rogue connaissait plus de sortilèges que les élèves de septième année et il faisait partie d'une bande de Serpentard qui sont presque tous devenus des Mangemorts.

Sirius cita des noms en comptant sur ses doigts.

— Rosier et Wilkes, ils ont tous les deux étés tués par des Aurors un an avant la chute de Voldemort. Les Lestrange, c'est un couple marié, sont à Azkaban. Avery, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est parvenu à s'en tirer en prétendant qu'il avait agi sous l'influence de l'Imperium et il est toujours en liberté. Mais autant que je le sache, Rogue n'a jamais été accusé d'être un Mangemort, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais été pris. Et Rogue est sans aucun doute suffisamment rusé pour avoir réussi à échapper aux soupçons.

— Rogue connaît très bien Karkaroff, mais il préfère qu'on ne le sache pas, _dit Ron_.

— Oui, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue quand Karkaroff est arrivé au cours de potions, hier ! _dit Harry_. Karkaroff voulait parler à Rogue, il lui reprochait de tout faire pour l'éviter. Karkaroff avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a montré à Rogue quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bras, mais je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était.

— Il a montré à Rogue quelque chose sur son bras ? _dit Sirius, qui semblait déconcerté_.

D'un geste machinal, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis haussa les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut signifier... Mais si Karkaroff est vraiment inquiet et qu'il va demander conseil à Rogue...

Sirius contempla la paroi de la caverne et fit une grimace.

— Bien sûr, Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue... Dumbledore fait toujours confiance à des tas de gens dont beaucoup d'autres se méfieraient, mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il lui ait confié un poste de professeur si jamais Rogue a été au service de Voldemort.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi Maugrey et Croupton tiennent-ils tant à fouiller son bureau ? _s'entêta Ron_.

— Maugrey serait bien capable d'avoir fouillé le bureau de tous les professeurs dès son arrivée à Poudlard, _dit lentement Sirius_. Il prend très au sérieux son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui fasse confiance à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. En tout cas, il y a une chose qu'il faut reconnaître à Maugrey, c'est qu'il n'a jamais tué personne quand il pouvait l'éviter. Chaque fois que c'était possible, il ramenait les gens vivants. Il était intraitable mais il n'est jamais descendu au niveau des Mangemorts. Croupton, lui, c'est différent... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment malade ? Si oui, pourquoi a-t-il fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au bureau de Rogue ? Et sinon... Que fabrique-t-il ? Qu'avait-il de si important à faire à la Coupe du Monde pour rester absent de la tribune officielle ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu juger le tournoi ?

Sirius se tut, le regard toujours fixé sur la paroi de la caverne. Enfin, Sirius se tourna vers Ron.

— Tu dis que ton frère est l'assistant de Croupton ? Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander s'il a vu Croupton récemment ?

— Je peux toujours essayer, _répondit Ron d'un air dubitatif_. Mais il ne faut pas lui laisser entendre que Croupton mijote quelque chose de louche. Percy a une véritable vénération pour lui.

— Pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi essayer de savoir où ils en sont de l'enquête sur la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, _ajouta Sirius en montrant l'un des numéros de La Gazette du sorcier_.

— Verpey m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, _répondit_ Harry.

— Oui, il est cité dans l'article, _dit Sirius_. Il raconte partout que Bertha a une très mauvaise mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle a changé depuis que je l'ai connue mais, quand elle était jeune, elle n'était pas du tout étourdie, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était un peu idiote, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire quand il s'agissait de colporter des ragots. Ce qui lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis, elle était incapable de se taire quand il l'aurait fallu. J'imagine qu'elle devait représenter plutôt un handicap pour le ministère de la Magie... C'est peut-être pour ça que Verpey ne se donne pas trop de mal pour la chercher...

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Trois heures et demie, _dit Hermione_.

— Vous feriez bien de retourner à l'école, _conseilla Sirius en se levant_. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien...

Il regardait particulièrement Harry.

— Je vais rester à Pré-au-Lard mais je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le château en cachette, d'accord ? Il faudra continuer à m'informer de tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre. Mais j'insiste ; pas question que vous sortiez de Poudlard sans permission. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire attaquer.

— Jusqu'ici, personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer à part un dragon et quelques Strangulots, _dit Harry_.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peu importe... Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque le tournoi aura pris fin, c'est-à-dire à la fin du mois de juin. Et si jamais vous parlez de moi entre vous, appelez-moi Sniffle, d'accord ? Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du village.

Avant de quitter la caverne, il se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien noir et moi en Aigle Royal puis nous descendons le flanc de la montagne et retournons devant la clôture. En guise d'au revoir, ils caressèrent la tête du chien qui partit en courant le long du village. Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent Pré-au-Lard en sens inverse et reprirent le chemin du château.

— Je me demande si Percy est au courant de toutes ces histoires sur Croupton, _dit Ron_. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fiche... Ou peut-être qu'il l'admire justement pour ça. Percy adore les lois et les règlements. Il trouverait sûrement très bien que Croupton ait refusé de violer la loi, même pour son propre fils.

— Percy ne livrerait jamais quelqu'un de sa famille aux Détraqueurs, _dit Hermione d'un ton sévère_.

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit Ron_. S'il pensait qu'on représente un obstacle pour sa carrière... Tu sais, il est vraiment très ambitieux...

Ils montèrent les marches de pierre qui menaient au hall d'entrée où de délicieux fumets en provenance de la Grande Salle annonçaient que le dîner était servi. Vérifiant qu’il n’y a personne dans les parages, je me retransforme et les rejoints.


	19. Chantage

_Lundi 8 Mars_

Je suis assise à table avec Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu’une longue file de hiboux arrivent.

— Pitié, pas encore des demandes de pubs de la part de je-ne-sais-quel club ou colonie de vacances… _soupirais-je en prenant une lettre._

Je l’ouvre et tombe sur un espèce de collage avec des lettres d’articles de La Gazette du Sorcier.

« Espèce de déVergOndée. HaRRy PottEr mérIte Mieux que toI. »

— Elles sont toutes comme ça ! _s'exclamais-je d'un air consterné en ouvrant les lettres les unes après les autres_. « Harry Potter vaut beaucoup mieux que toi... » « Tu mérites qu'on te fasse bouillir avec des œufs de grenouille...» Ouille !

En ayant ouvert la dernière enveloppe, un liquide verdâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'essence ruissela sur mes mains qui se couvrirent aussitôt de gros furoncles jaunes.

— C'est du pus de Bubobulb ! _dit Ron en reniflant l'enveloppe_. Et non dilué en plus !

— Aïe ! _m'écriais-je, les larmes aux yeux_.

Mes doigts étaient recouverts de cloques douloureuses.

— Je t’emmène à l’infirmerie, _me dit-il tandis que les chouettes reprenaient leur vol_.

— Je l'avais prévenue ! _dit Ron_. Je lui avais dit de ne pas énerver Rita Skeeter ! Tiens, regarde celle-ci …

Il lut à haute voix l'une des lettres que j’ai laissées sur la table.

« J'ai lu dans Sorcière-Hebdo comment tu t'es moquée de Harry Potter alors que ce garçon a déjà connu de grands malheurs et je vais t'envoyer un mauvais sort par un prochain courrier dès que j'aurai trouvé une enveloppe assez grande. »

— Eh ben, dis donc, tu as intérêt à faire attention !

Je passe la matinée à l’infirmerie. Lorsque je ressors, c’est avec des mains recouvertes de bandages et une interdiction de transformation en Animagus jusqu’à guérison complète.

Lorsque la cloche retentie, je rejoins Harry, Ron et Hermione au cours de SCM et les aide à remettre les Niffleurs dans leurs boîtes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ? _s'inquiéta Hagrid_.

Je lui parle des lettres de menace et de l'enveloppe pleine de pus de Bubobulb.

— Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Hagrid d'une voix douce_. Moi aussi, j'en ai eu des lettres comme ça, après l'article de Rita Skeeter sur ma mère. Avec des choses du genre « Vous êtes un monstre et on devrait vous abattre » ou encore « Votre mère a tué des innocents et, si vous aviez un peu de dignité, vous vous jetteriez dans le lac. »

— Non ! _s'exclama Hermione, outrée_.

— Mais si, mais si, _dit Hagrid en rangeant les boîtes de Niffleurs le long du mur de sa cabane_. Ce sont des cinglés, tout simplement. Nymeria, ne les ouvre pas si tu en reçois d'autres, jette-les directement au feu.

— C'est vraiment bien, les Niffleurs, pas vrai, Ron ? _dit Harry sur le chemin du château_.

Ron, cependant, fronçait les sourcils en regardant le chocolat que Hagrid lui avait donné. Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Harry_. Tu ne l'aimes pas, ce chocolat ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, _répondit Ron d'un ton brusque_. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de cet or ? L'or de farfadet que je t'ai donné dans la loge pour te rembourser les Multiplettes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait disparu ?

Harry dut réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre de quoi Ron voulait parler.

— Ah oui, _dit-il, en se rappelant enfin_. Je ne sais pas... Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait disparu. J'étais beaucoup plus inquiet d'avoir perdu ma baguette magique.

Nous montons les marches du château et allons vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Nous nous séparons, et c’est pas facile de manger avec les mains bandées.

— Je hais cette horrible Skeeter ! _s'exclamais-je avec férocité_. Je lui ferai payer ça, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie !

Au cours de la semaine suivante, j’ai continué de recevoir des lettres de menace. J’ai suivi le conseil de Hagrid et avait cessé de les ouvrir, mais plusieurs de mes correspondants anonymes m’envoyèrent des Beuglantes qui explosèrent à la table des Serdaigle en hurlant des insultes d'une voix si perçante qu'elles résonnaient dans toute la Grande Salle. Même ceux qui ne lisaient pas Sorcière-Hebdo furent bientôt au courant du prétendu triangle Harry-Drago-Hermione.

— Si on n'y fait pas attention, ça finira par se calmer, _dit-il_. Les gens ont fini par se lasser de ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi la dernière fois.

— Je veux savoir comment elle s'y prend alors qu'elle n'a plus le droit de mettre les pieds à Poudlard ! _dis-je avec colère_.

Hedwige ne revint qu'à la fin des vacances de printemps. La lettre de Percy se trouvait dans un colis d'œufs de Pâques que Mrs Weasley nous avait envoyé. Ceux de Ron, Hermione et de Harry étaient aussi gros que des œufs de dragon, et remplis de caramels maison. Le miens, en revanche, était plus petit qu'un œuf de poule. En le voyant, je fais la grimace.

— Ta mère ne lit pas Sorcière-Hebdo, par hasard, Ron ? _demandais-je à voix basse_.

— Si, _répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de caramels_. Elle l'achète pour les recettes de cuisine.

Je soupir et pose l’œuf.

— Tu ne veux pas lire ce qu'a écrit Percy ? _lui demanda précipitamment Harry_.

La lettre qu'il avait envoyée était courte et sèche.

« Comme je ne cesse de le répéter à La Gazette du sorcier, Mr Croupton prend un repos bien mérité et m'envoie régulièrement ses instructions par hibou. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je pense qu'on peut me faire confiance pour reconnaître l'écriture de mon propre supérieur. En tout cas, j'ai suffisamment à faire en ce moment pour ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de dissiper ces rumeurs ridicules. Je vous serais donc reconnaissant de ne plus me déranger, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'important à me dire. Joyeuses Pâques. »

Dans la dernière semaine de mai, Harry fut enfin mit au courant de ce en quoi consistera la troisième tâche. C’est un labyrinthe plein de danger qui l’attends. Mais il m’a aussi raconté que Krum a été attaqué par Mr Croupton après que Harry l’ait laissé avec lui le temps qu’il aille chercher Dumbledore.

*

_Vendredi 28 Mai_

— Il n'y a que deux possibilités, _dit Hermione en se frottant le front_. Ou bien c'est Mr Croupton qui a attaqué Viktor ou bien c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a attaqués tous les deux pendant que Viktor regardait ailleurs.

— C'est sûrement Croupton, _affirma Ron_. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était plus là quand Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivés. Il avait déjà fichu le camp.

— Je ne crois pas, _dit Harry_. Il avait l'air très faible. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été en état de transplaner ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ny— On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu’on vous le répète ? _soupirais-je_.

— Attends, j'ai une autre théorie ! _s'exclama Ron d'un air enthousiaste_. C'est Krum qui a attaqué Croupton, laisse-moi finir, et ensuite, il s'est stupéfixé lui-même !

— Et Mr Croupton s'est volatilisé, c'est ça ? _répliqua froidement Hermione_.

— Ouais, bon...

Accoudés à une fenêtre, nous contemplons le parc envahi de brume.

— Répète-nous ça encore une fois, Harry, _demanda Hermione_. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Croupton exactement ?

— Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il disait qu'il voulait avertir Dumbledore de quelque chose. Il parlait de Bertha Jorkins comme si elle était morte. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était sa faute... Il parlait aussi de son fils.

— Ça, c'était vraiment sa faute, _dit Hermione avec colère_.

— Il avait perdu l'esprit, _poursuivit Harry_. La moitié du temps, il semblait penser que sa femme et son fils étaient toujours vivants et il s'adressait à Percy pour lui parler travail et lui donner des instructions.

— Rappelle-moi ce qu'il a dit à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? _demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée_.

— Je te l'ai déjà répété, _répondit Harry avec lassitude_ , Il a dit qu'il devenait plus puissant.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, d'un ton faussement assuré, Ron reprit ;

— Il devait délirer, puisque tu nous dis qu'il avait perdu l'esprit...

— Il paraissait plus lucide quand il parlait de Voldemort, _fit remarquer Harry sans prêter attention à la grimace de Ron._ Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots, mais c'étaient les seuls moments où il avait l'air de savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il voulait faire. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il devait absolument voir Dumbledore.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et leva les yeux vers la charpente. La moitié des nombreux perchoirs étaient vides. De temps à autre, un hibou s'engouffrait dans la volière, revenant de sa nuit de chasse avec une souris dans le bec.

— Si Rogue ne m'avait pas retenu, _dit Harry d'un ton amer_ , on aurait peut-être pu arriver à temps. « Le directeur est occupé, Potter... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme bêtises, Potter ? » Si seulement il m'avait laissé passer !

— Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu voies Dumbledore, _dit précipitamment Ron_. Peut-être que, attends... A ton avis, combien de temps il lui aurait fallu pour aller jusqu'à la forêt ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu arriver là-bas avant vous ?

— Non, à moins de se transformer en chauve-souris, _répondit Harry_.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, _marmonna Ron_.

— Nous devons voir le professeur Maugrey, _dit Hermione_. Il faut savoir s'il a retrouvé Croupton.

— S'il avait la carte du Maraudeur sur lui, il n'a pas dû avoir trop de mal, _dit Harry_.

— Sauf si Croupton n'était plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, _dit Ron_. La carte ne va pas plus loin que...

— Chut ! _dis-je soudain_.

Quelqu'un montait les marches de la volière. Deux voix se disputaient.

_Les jumeaux._

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit. Fred et George franchirent le seuil et se figèrent sur place en nous voyant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _demandèrent Ron et Fred d'une même voix_.

— On envoie une lettre, _répondirent Harry et George à l'unisson_.

— Quoi, à cette heure-ci ? _s'exclamons nous ensemble Hermione, Fred et moi_.

Fred eut un sourire.

— Très bien, on ne vous demandera pas ce que vous faites si vous non plus, vous ne nous posez pas de questions, _dit-il_.

Il avait à la main une enveloppe cachetée.

— On ne veut surtout pas vous retenir, _dit-il en s'inclinant avec une politesse feinte, le doigt pointé sur la porte_.

Ron ne bougea pas.

— A qui vous faites du chantage ? _demanda-t-il_.

Le sourire de Fred s'effaça. George adressa un sourire à Ron.

— Ne sois pas idiot, c'était une blague, _dit-il d'un air dégagé_.

— Ça n'en avait pas l'air, _répliqua Ron_.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron, _reprit soudain Fred_ , arrête de mettre ton nez partout si tu veux qu'il reste entier. Remarque, ce ne serait pas plus mal d'en enlever un bout, mais...

— Ça me regarde si vous faites du chantage à quelqu'un, _l'interrompit Ron_. George a raison, vous pourriez avoir de sacrés ennuis.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était une blague, _répéta George_.

Il prit la lettre des mains de Fred et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette la plus proche.

— Ron, _ajouta-t-il_ , tu commences à parler comme ton frère aîné. Continue comme ça et tu finiras préfet.

— Certainement pas ! _s'indigna Ron_.

George emmena la chouette près de la fenêtre et la lança au-dehors. Puis il se tourna vers Ron et lui sourit à nouveau.

— Alors, arrête de te mêler de ce que font les autres. A plus tard.

Suivi de Fred, il sortit de la volière. Nous échangeons un regard.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont au courant de quelque chose ? _murmura Hermione_. A propos de l'histoire Croupton ?

— Non, _répondit Harry_. Si c'était aussi grave, ils en parleraient à Dumbledore.

Mais Ron paraissait mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _lui demanda Hermione_.

— Je ne sais pas si... s'ils seraient capables de... _dit lentement Ron_. Ils sont tellement obsédés par l'argent, ces temps-ci... Je l'ai remarqué, j'étais souvent avec eux au moment... au moment où...

— Où on ne se parlait plus, _acheva Harry_. D'accord, mais ils n'iraient quand même pas jusqu'au chantage...

— C'est à cause de leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes, _poursuivit Ron_. Je croyais qu'ils disaient ça uniquement pour faire enrager ma mère, mais ils ont vraiment l'intention de le faire. Ils n'ont plus qu'un an à passer à Poudlard, ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'il est temps de penser à leur avenir et comme papa ne peut pas les aider, ils ont besoin d'or pour ouvrir leur boutique.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, pensive.

— Ils ne feraient quand même pas quelque chose d'illégal pour avoir de l'or, non ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Tu crois ? _dit Ron, sceptique_. Je ne sais pas... Ils n'ont jamais beaucoup respecté les règlements...

— Oui, mais là, il s'agit de la loi, _fit remarquer Hermione_ , _l'air effaré_. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les stupides petits règlements de l'école... Le chantage, ça leur coûterait beaucoup plus cher qu'une simple retenue ! Ron... tu ferais peut-être bien d'en parler à Percy...

— Tu es folle ? En parler à Percy ? Il serait bien capable de vouloir jouer les petits Croupton et d'aller immédiatement les dénoncer.

Ron regarda la fenêtre par laquelle la chouette de Fred et de George s'était envolée, puis il ajouta ;

— Venez, on va prendre un petit déjeuner.

— Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour aller voir le professeur Maugrey ? _dit Hermione tandis qu'on descendait l'escalier en colimaçon_.

— Oui, _répondit Harry_. Il nous jetterait sans doute un sort à travers la porte si on le réveillait à l'aube. Il penserait que quelqu'un essaye de l'attaquer dans son sommeil. Attendons la récréation.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie avait rarement semblé si long. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient si fatigués qu'ils se seraient volontiers endormis sur leurs tables. Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione elle-même avait renoncé à prendre des notes. La tête dans les mains, elle regardait le professeur Binns d'un œil vitreux. Je ne sentais plus mon bras à cause de la tête d’Harry posé dessus.

Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Malheureusement, notre emploi du temps étant différent, je ne peux pas les suivre.

Sirius renvoya le hibou le lendemain matin. Il voletait vers Harry au moment même où une chouette hulotte atterrissait devant Hermione en tenant dans son bec un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Hermione prit le journal, parcourut les premières pages et dit ;

— Ah ! Elle n'a pas entendu parler de Croupton !

« Harry

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de te promener dans la forêt avec Krum ? A quoi joues-tu ? Je veux que tu me promettes, par retour du hibou, que tu ne sortiras plus dans le parc avec qui que ce soit la nuit. Il y a quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui voulait empêcher Croupton de voir Dumbledore et tu n'étais sans doute qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Ton nom n'a pas été déposé dans la Coupe de Feu par hasard. Si quelqu'un a l'intention de te tuer, c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il agira. Reste toujours près de Ron, Nymeria et d'Hermione, ne quitte pas la tour de Gryffondor la nuit et prépare-toi très sérieusement à la troisième tâche. Entraîne-toi aux sortilèges de Stupéfixion et de Désarmement. Tu ferais bien d'apprendre également quelques maléfices supplémentaires.

En ce qui concerne Croupton, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Adopte un profil bas, et prend bien soin de toi. J'attends la lettre dans laquelle tu me promettras de ne plus sortir dans le parc la nuit.

Sirius »

Je mange en n’écoutant pas la discussion de mon petit ami avec Ron et Hermione. Puis, je me charge moi-même d’apporter à Sirius la promesse d’Harry de ne pas sortir dans le parc la nuit.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, nous entrainons Harry qui se concentrait particulièrement sur le sortilège de Stupéfixion qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué. Ces séances d'entraînement obligeaient Ron et Hermione à consentir certains sacrifices.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait kidnapper Miss Teigne ? _suggéra Ron, étalé sur le dos dans la classe d'enchantements, après avoir été stupéfixé puis ranimé par Harry cinq fois de suite_. Si on la prenait comme cobaye pour changer un peu ? Ou alors, peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Dobby ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne mais j'ai mal partout...

— C'est parce que tu tombes toujours à côté des coussins ! _dit Hermione d'un air agacé_.

Elle entassa à nouveau sur le sol les coussins dont s'était servi le professeur Flitwick pour le cours sur le sortilège d'Expulsion.

— Essaye de tomber en arrière !

— Quand on est stupéfixé, ce n'est pas très facile de viser ! _répliqua Ron avec colère_. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ma place pour changer ?

— De toute façon, je crois que Harry sait très bien le faire, maintenant, _dit précipitamment Hermione._ Pour le sortilège de Désarmement, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il y a longtemps qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement... Mais il serait peut-être temps de pratiquer quelques maléfices, à partir de ce soir.

Elle consulta la liste qu'on avait faite à la bibliothèque.

— Celui-ci me parait bien, _dit-elle_. Le maléfice d'Entrave. Il ralentit tout ce qui essaye de t'attaquer. On va commencer par ça.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Nous nous hâtons de ranger les coussins dans l'armoire de Flitwick et sortons discrètement de la classe.

— On se retrouve au dîner ! _dit Hermione qui partit vers son cours d'arithmancie, tandis que Harry et Ron prenaient le chemin de la tour nord où les attendait le professeur de divination et que je me rendais en Etude des Moldus_.


	20. La Troisième Tâche

— Alors, Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de reprendre des forces ? _murmura Ron_.

Harry nous a raconté tout ce qu’il avait vu dans la Pensine et ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et montré. Nous sommes aussi restés tard dans ma salle à parler sur les canapés près du feu.

Ron contempla ledit feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

— Alors, il fait confiance à Rogue ? _dit Ron_. Même en sachant que c'était un Mangemort ?

— Oui, _répondit Harry_.

Il y avait une dizaine de minutes qu'Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle était assise, le front dans les mains, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

— Rita Skeeter, _murmura-t-elle enfin_.

— Comment peux-tu te soucier d'elle en ce moment ? _dit Ron, incrédule_.

— Je ne m'en soucie pas, _répondit Hermione en s'adressant à ses genoux_. Je réfléchis... Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle m'a dit aux Trois Balais ? « Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de ton amie... » C'était de ça qu'elle voulait parler, non ? Elle a assisté au procès, elle savait qu'il avait communiqué des informations aux Mangemorts. Et Winky ? Tu te souviens ? « Mr Verpey est un mauvais sorcier. » Mr Croupton devait être furieux qu'il ait été acquitté et il en a sûrement parlé quand il est rentré chez lui.

— D'accord, mais Verpey n'a pas communiqué d'informations volontairement, _dis-je_.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Et Fudge pense que c'est Madame Maxime qui a attaqué Croupton ? _re_ _prit Ron en se tournant vers Harry_.

— Oui, mais il a dit ça simplement parce que Croupton n'était pas très loin du carrosse de Beauxbâtons quand il a disparu.

— On n'avait jamais pensé à elle, _dit Ron avec lenteur_. Il est certain qu'elle a du sang de géant dans les veines, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre...

— Bien sûr que non, _lança Hermione d'un ton brusque en levant enfin les yeux_. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Hagrid quand Rita a découvert qui était sa mère. Regarde Fudge, qui la considère immédiatement comme suspecte sous prétexte qu'elle est à demi géante. Qui aurait envie de prêter le flanc à de tels préjugés ? A sa place, moi aussi, je dirais que j'ai une forte ossature en sachant ce qui m'attendrait si j'avouais la vérité.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— On n'a pas fait la moindre séance d'entraînement ! _dit-elle avec effarement_. On devait travailler le maléfice d'Entrave ! Il faut absolument s'y mettre demain ! On devrait rentrer, Harry, tu as besoin de sommeil.

— Allez-y, je vais rester ici. Si vous me voyez pas demain, vous savez où me trouver, _dis-je à mes amis_.

Harry sort sa cape d’invisibilité et se cache avec Ron et Hermione dessous. Je les regarde partir, puis referme le tableau.

Ron, Hermione et moi étions censés réviser nos examens de fin d'année, dont les dernières épreuves se dérouleraient le jour de la troisième tâche, mais on consacrait la plus grande partie de notre temps libre à aider Harry à se préparer. Celui-ci s'en inquiéta et nous proposa de poursuivre son entraînement tout seul pour leur laisser le temps de travailler.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, _répondit aussitôt Hermione_. Au moins, on obtiendra la note maximum en défense contre les forces du Mal. On n'aurait jamais appris tous ces maléfices en classe.

— C'est un bon entraînement pour le jour où on sera Aurors, _dit Ron avec enthousiasme_.

Il lança un maléfice d'Entrave à une guêpe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui s'arrêta net en plein vol.

Lorsque arriva le mois de juin, une atmosphère de tension et d'excitation régna à nouveau dans le château. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la troisième tâche qui devait avoir lieu une semaine avant la fin du trimestre.

Lassée de toujours tomber sur nous chaque fois qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, le professeur McGonagall avait fini par nous donner la permission d'utiliser la salle de métamorphose à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à maîtriser le maléfice d'Entrave, le sortilège de Réduction, et l'enchantement des Quatre-Points, une utile découverte d'Hermione, qui lui permettrait de s'orienter dans la bonne direction lorsqu'il serait dans le labyrinthe. Il avait encore un peu de mal, cependant, avec le charme du Bouclier qui devait dresser provisoirement autour de lui un mur invisible pour détourner les sortilèges mineurs. Hermione parvint à pulvériser sa protection avec un maléfice de **Jambencoton** et Harry tituba autour de la salle pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Hermione trouve enfin dans son livre le moyen de conjurer ce mauvais sort.

— Tu te débrouilles quand même très bien, _assura Hermione d'un ton encourageant_.

Elle consulta sa liste et raya les sortilèges qu'on avait déjà appris.

— Tu verras, il y en a plusieurs qui te seront très utiles, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

— Venez voir ça, _dit alors Ron, debout devant la fenêtre_. Regardez Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Nous approchons. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient faire le guet en ayant l'air de ricaner pendant que Malefoy parlait dans sa main qu'il tenait à hauteur de ses lèvres.

— On dirait qu'il parle dans un talkie-walkie, _dit Harry, intrigué_.

— Impossible, _dit Hermione_ , je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre d'appareil ne peut pas fonctionner à Poudlard. Viens, Harry, _ajouta-t-elle d'un ton brusque en se détournant de la fenêtre_ , essayons encore une fois le charme du Bouclier.

Sirius envoyait des hiboux quotidiens, à présent. Comme pour Hermione, la seule chose importante à ses yeux, c'était d'aider Harry à accomplir la dernière tâche. Dans chacune de ses lettres, il lui rappelait que ce qui se passait hors de Poudlard ne relevait pas de sa responsabilité et qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Si véritablement Voldemort est en train de devenir plus puissant, mon souci prioritaire consiste à assurer ta sécurité. Il ne peut espérer mettre la main sur toi tant que tu es sous la protection de Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des risques. Occupe-toi plutôt de sortir de ce labyrinthe sans dommage, nous pourrons ensuite nous intéresser à d'autres sujets. »

*

_Jeudi 24 Juin_

Au matin du jour où la troisième tâche devait avoir lieu, un grand vacarme s'élevait de la table autour de laquelle les élèves de Gryffondor prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque les hiboux postaux apparurent, l'un d'eux apporta à Harry une carte de Sirius pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Un hibou moyen duc déposa comme d'habitude devant Hermione un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Elle déplia le journal, jeta un coup d'œil à la première page et recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler. En voyant sa réaction, je la rejoins.

— C’est quoi cette fois ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix_.

— Rien, _répondit précipitamment Hermione en essayant de cacher le journal_.

Mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il le lui arracha des mains et lut la manchette.

— Ah non ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Pas aujourd'hui ! Cette vieille pie !

— Quoi ? _dit Harry_. Encore Rita Skeeter ?

— Non, _dit Ron_.

Tout comme Hermione, il essaya de cacher le journal.

— Si, _dis-je_.

Ron et Hermione me lancent un regard plein de reproche.

— Pourquoi lui mentir ? _leur demandais-je, agacée._ Harry est grand.

— Merci Nym. On parle de moi ? _demanda Harry_.

— Non, _répondit Ron, d'un ton qui ne pouvait convaincre personne_.

Mais avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réclamer le journal, Malefoy, assis à la table des Serpentard, s'écria à travers la Grande Salle ;

— Hé, Potter ! Potter ! Comment ça va, la tête ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise !

Malefoy, lui aussi, avait à la main un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Avec des sourires narquois, ses camarades se tortillaient sur leurs chaises pour mieux voir la tête de Harry.

— Laisse-moi lire, _dit celui-ci à Ron_. Donne-moi ça.

Bien malgré lui, Ron lui tendit le journal. Je lis pardessus son épaule, ma pâtisserie française toujours à la main.

« HARRY POTTER « PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX »

Le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est instable et potentiellement dangereux, écrit Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. Des témoignages alarmants concernant l'étrange comportement de Harry Potter font douter de sa capacité à participer à une compétition aussi exigeante que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On peut même se demander s'il est véritablement apte à fréquenter l'école Poudlard.

La Gazette du sorcier est en mesure de révéler en exclusivité à ses lecteurs que Potter est sujet à des évanouissements réguliers et qu'on l'entend souvent se plaindre de douleurs à la cicatrice qu'il porte au front (souvenir du mauvais sort par lequel Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le tuer). Lundi dernier, en pleine leçon de divination, l'envoyée spéciale de La Gazette du sorcier a vu Potter quitter la classe en toute hâte en affirmant que sa cicatrice lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse continuer à suivre le cours.

D'après des experts de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il est possible que le cerveau de Potter ait été affecté par l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et que son insistance à se plaindre d'une douleur à sa cicatrice soit en fait une manifestation de sa profonde confusion mentale.

« Il pourrait même s'agir d'une simulation, déclare un spécialiste, une façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »

La Gazette du sorcier a cependant découvert certains faits inquiétants qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a soigneusement cachés au public.

« Potter parle le Fourchelang, révèle Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se faisaient attaquer sans arrêt et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un club de duel et envoyer un serpent sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien entendu. Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loups-garous et des géants. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. »

Le Fourchelang, qui donne la faculté de converser avec les serpents, est depuis longtemps considéré comme une pratique de magie noire. Et il est vrai que le plus célèbre expert en Fourchelang de notre temps n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Un membre de la Ligue de défense contre la magie noire, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, déclare que, selon lui, quiconque parle le Fourchelang devrait « faire l'objet d'une enquête. Personnellement, j'aurais les plus grands soupçons à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler avec les serpents. Les serpents sont en effet utilisés dans les pires pratiques de la magie noire et sont historiquement associés aux adeptes des forces du Mal ». De même, « quiconque recherche la compagnie de créatures aussi malfaisantes que les loups-garous et les géants a forcément un goût prononcé pour la violence ».

Albus Dumbledore devrait sans nul doute se demander s'il est bien raisonnable qu'un garçon présentant une telle personnalité soit autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Certains craignent en effet que Potter ait recours à la magie noire dans une tentative désespérée pour remporter le tournoi, dont la troisième tâche doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui même. »

— On dirait qu'elle m'aime un peu moins qu'avant, _dit Harry d'un ton léger en repliant le journal_.

A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, hilares, se tapotaient la tempe de l'index, faisaient des grimaces de déments et dardaient la langue à la manière d'un serpent.

— Fermez-là, bande d’idiots, _sifflais-je en vrai Fourchelang._

En me voyant faire, plusieurs Serpentard s’arrêtent et se mettent à murmurer. Hermione et Ron font une tête curieuse, voulant surement savoir ce que j’ai dit, alors que Harry acquiesce vivement.

— Je leurs ai dit plus ou moins poliment de se taire, _dis-je à mes amis qui se mirent à rire._

Puis, nous retournons au sujet principal.

— Comment a-t-elle su que ta cicatrice te faisait mal pendant le cours de divination ? _s'étonna Ron_. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas entendre...

— La fenêtre était entrebâillée, _dit Harry_. C'est moi qui l'avais ouverte pour respirer.

— Vous étiez au sommet de la tour nord ! _fit remarquer Hermione_. Ta voix n'aurait pu porter jusque dans le parc !

— C'est toi qui es censée mener des recherches sur les méthodes magiques pour écouter aux portes ! _répliqua Harry_. Si on ne peut pas poser de micros à Poudlard, c'est à toi de me dire comment elle fait pour cafarder dans son journal !

— J'ai essayé ! _assura Hermione_ , mais je... mais...

Le visage d'Hermione prit soudain une étrange expression, un peu lointaine. Elle leva lentement une main et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? _s'inquiéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils_.

— Oui, _répondit Hermione, dans un souffle_.

Elle se passa une nouvelle fois les doigts dans les cheveux puis elle mit sa main devant ses lèvres, comme si elle parlait dans un talkie-walkie invisible.

— Toi, tu as compris quelque chose, _dis-je, amusée_.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

— Je viens d'avoir une idée, _dit Hermione, le regard vague_. Je crois que je sais... Parce que personne n'aurait pu voir… Même pas Maugrey... Et elle aurait pu se mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre... Mais elle n'a pas le droit... elle n'a absolument pas le droit... Je crois qu'on la tient ! J'ai besoin de passer deux secondes à la bibliothèque, simplement pour être sûre !

Hermione prit son sac et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

— Attends ! _lui cria Ron_. On a un examen d'histoire de la magie dans dix minutes ! Alors, ça, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry_ , elle doit vraiment la haïr, cette Rita Skeeter, pour risquer d'être en retard à un examen. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant la classe de Binns ? Réviser ?

— Sans doute, _répondit Harry_.

Mais à cet instant, le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor et s'approcha de lui.

— Potter, _dit-elle_ , les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond juste après le petit déjeuner.

— Mais la tâche n'a lieu que ce soir ! _s'exclama Harry_.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il renversa ses œufs brouillés sur sa robe.

— Je le sais très bien, Potter, mais les familles des champions sont invitées à assister à la dernière tâche. Il s'agit simplement d'aller leur dire bonjour.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Harry bouche bée.

— Elle n'imagine quand même pas que les Dursley vont venir ici, non ? _demanda-t-il, l'air interdit_.

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit Ron_. Excuse-moi, il faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard chez Binns. A tout à l'heure.

Ron se lève. Je me retrouve avec Harry.

— Bonne chance, Harry. Même si je sais que tu n’en as pas besoin.

Je pose un bisou sur sa joue et part en Histoire de la Magie. Lorsque je retourne à la Grande Salle à midi, Harry était en compagnie de Mrs Weasley, Bill, ma mère et Sirius qui semblait mal à l’aise.

— Maman ! Bill ! _s'écria Ron, abasourdi, lorsqu'il eut rejoint la table des Gryffondor_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On est venus voir Harry pour la dernière tâche ! _répondit Mrs Weasley d'un ton joyeux_. Je dois dire que c'est bien agréable pour une fois de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. Comment s'est passé ton examen ?

J’enlace ma mère et ferme les yeux pour profiter de l’étreinte.

— Oh... bien, _répondit Ron_. Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les noms des gobelins révoltés, alors j'en ai inventé quelques-uns. Mais ça ne fait rien.

Nous nous installons tous à la table de Gryffondor. Je me mets entre mon petit ami et ma mère. Ron se servit un pâté de viande avec des légumes sous le regard sévère de Mrs Weasley. Regard sévère dont j’ai également droit.

— Ce n'était pas difficile, ils ont tous des noms du style Borbog le Barbu ou Eûrk le Crasseux.

Maman se penche vers moi et me murmure à l’oreille ;

— C’est l’article dans Sorcière Hebdo.

Je soupir.

— J’avais deviné.

Fred, George et Ginny vinrent également s'asseoir à côté de nous. Hermione arriva au milieu du déjeuner.

— Au fait, tu vas nous dire ce que...

Mais Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Bonjour, Hermione.

— Bonjour, _dit Hermione_.

Je mange, sentant le regard de Mrs Weasley sur moi. Harry semble voir mon changement de comportement puisqu’il regarde Mrs Weasley.

— Mrs Weasley, _dit-il_ , j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru les bêtises de Rita Skeeter dans Sorcière-Hebdo ? Nymeria ne m’a jamais faite boire de filtre d’amour et a dansé avec Malefoy à cause de moi.

— Ah ? _dit Mrs Weasley_. Heu... Non, bien sûr, je n'en ai pas cru un mot !

Mais, à partir de cet instant, elle devint beaucoup plus cordiale avec moi. Puis, je dis à plus tard à ma mère et retourne en examens.

Le soir, Ludo Verpey et Cornélius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur mais Cornélius Fudge, assis à côté de Madame Maxime, avait l'air grave et ne parlait à personne. Madame Maxime se concentrait sur son assiette. A l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid ne cessait de lui jeter des regards.

Il y eut plus de plats que d'habitude. Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Harry se leva. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudirent, nous lui souhaitons bonne chance et nous nous embrassons même sous les applaudissements de tout le monde puis il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cedric, Fleur et Krum.

— J’espère que tout va bien se passer, _dis-je, anxieuse._

Le terrain de Quidditch était à présent méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant.

Les tribunes avaient commencé à se remplir. On entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe. Tous quatre partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour du labyrinthe. Verpey pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et marmonna ;

— **Sonorus**.

Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le stade.

L— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun, Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri.

— A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points, Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

Nouveaux applaudissements.

— Et à la quatrième place, Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Nous applaudissons poliment Fleur Delacour. Harry nous adressa un geste de la main et nous lui faisons signe à notre tour, le visage rayonnant.

— Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! _reprit Verpey_. Trois... deux... un...

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry et Cedric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

— Je crois que je vais m’évanouir… je dois sortir d’ici, _dis-je, paniquée._

Je me lève soudainement.

— Nym, est-ce que ça va ? _me demande maman, inquiète._

— Oui, oui, je dois juste aller faire un tour, prendre un peu d’air frais. On est beaucoup trop…

Et je pars alors que Fleur entrait à son tour. Je fais quelques pas, lorsque je tombe sur quelqu’un.

— Ah, Miss Fawley, je vous cherchais. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir un instant ? J’ai à vous parler, _me dit Maugrey, visiblement ravi de me voir._

Intriguée, je le rejoins et le suis, profitant de cette occasion pour m’éloigner du stade.

— Ecoutez, Miss Fawley… Si je vous ai fait venir, c’est parce que vous avez un rôle plus important dans cette histoire. Plus important que vous ne le pensiez.

— Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Quel rôle ? _demandais-je, perdue, la tête me tournant._

Maugrey s’arrête. Je fais de même, méfiante.

— Vous allez comprendre… très bientôt. **Stupefix** ! _s’exclame t-il en se retournant._

Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir que je me prends le sortilège en pleine poitrine.


	21. Le Retour de Voldemort

_Cimetière de Little Hangleton - Minuit_

Je grogne, reprenant connaissance. Je regarde autour de moi ; un cimetière. Et je suis bloquée par une statue.

_Ah, super._

— Bordel, si je retrouve Maugrey, je lui en fous une, _grognais-je_

Je tourne la tête trop vite, ce qui me fait mal. Je grogne et, lorsque je parviens à toucher ma tête avec mes doigts, je vois ceux-ci couverts de sang.

— C’est pas possible… je dois me libérer.

Alors que je cherchais un plan, il y a une lumière éblouissante et Harry ainsi que Cedric apparaissent avec le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. La jambe de Harry saigne abondamment.

— Où sommes-nous ? _demanda Harry en redressant la tête_.

Je sens mes yeux me piquer à cause des larmes qui menacent de couler.

— Allez-vous-en. Partez, _dis-je d’une voix suppliante._

— Nymeria ?! _s’exclame mon petit ami, surprit._

Cedric regarda la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? _demanda Cedric_.

— Non, _répondit Harry_. Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ? Est-ce que c’est vraiment Nymeria ?

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit Cedric, l'air pas très rassuré_. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

— Oui, _dit Harry_.

Ils tirèrent chacun leur baguette magique de leur poche.

_Je ne suis pas une épreuve, bandes d’idiots._

— Evidemment que c’est moi bande de sombres crétins ! _m’exclamais-je, en colère._

Ils s’approchent prudemment de moi à la recherche d’un moyen de me libérer sans me blesser.

— Quelqu'un vient, _dit soudain Harry_.

Scrutant l'obscurité, nous distinguons la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait de nous en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Je n’arrive pas à apercevoir son visage mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. De petite taille, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage.

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cedric qui paraissait perplexe. Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancer. L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, Harry et Cedric restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait.

Puis, Harry, laissant tomber sa baguette, couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouva à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.

— Harry ! _hurlais-je, inquiète._

On entendit soudainement une voix aiguë et glaciale.

— Tue l'autre, _dit la voix_.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles ;

— **Avada Kedavra** !

Une lueur verte frappa Cedric. Je pousse un cri. Les bras en croix, Cedric était étendu sur le sol à côté de Harry. Mort. Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, Harry regarda son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, comme les fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimaient la surprise. Puis une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever.

— Laissez-le ! _criais-je._

Le petit homme encapuchonné avait posé son fardeau. Sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale et se retrouve plaqué contre la surface de marbre portant le nom de Tom Jedusor.

L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt.

_Ne me dites pas que…_

— Vous ! _s'exclama Harry_.

Wormtail, qui avait fini d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Wormtail tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna. Harry et moi parvenons à échanger un regard paniqué, l’un étant prisonnier en face de l’autre. Le corps de Cedric était étendu à cinq ou six mètres de Harry. Un peu plus loin, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles. La baguette magique de Harry était par terre, à ses pieds.

Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds. Je baisse les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry était attaché. La respiration sifflante et saccadée de Wormtail s'approche à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans notre champ de vision et nous le voyons pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Un chaudron énorme.

C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau.

La chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. A présent, Wormtail, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Wormtail qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et on entendit à nouveau la voix aiguë et glacée.

— Dépêche-toi, _dit-elle_.

A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

— C'est prêt, Maître.

— Maintenant..., _dit la voix glacée_.

Wormtail déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry et moi laissons échapper un hurlement. Celui de Harry était étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Wormtail avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle mais pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d’écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants — jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Wormtail qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et nous voyons à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Wormtail exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Wormtail déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. On entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

Wormtail parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire.

— Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds de Harry, la tombe grinça. Une fine volute de poussière s'éleva dans les airs puis, obéissant à Wormtail, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison.

_Mais quelle horreur ! Ne me dis pas qu’il… NON !_

Poussant un faible gémissement, Wormtail sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles ;

— Que la chair du serviteur donnée vo-volontairement fasse revivre son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt, puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui. Il se coupa la main dans un hurlement qui déchira la nuit. Il ramassa sa main et la jeta dans le chaudron.

_Que je regarde ou pas, je suis bonne pour repartir avec minimum 6 mois de cauchemar. On doit trouver un moyen de l’arrêter, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’il en existe un._

Wormtail gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Il s’approcha de moi et je me débats, essayant de m’échapper. Mais Pettigrow, cet enfoiré de traitre, s’approche de plus en plus de moi avec son couteau.

— Que la puissante magie de L’Héritière, volée, _ajoute-t-il en retraçant la cicatrice que Jedusor m’a faite en 2 ème année._

Je hurle, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la cicatrice que j’avais est à nouveau ouverte. Il prend mon sang avec une fiole et en verse le contenu dans le chaudron avant de s’approcher d’Harry, le couteau toujours taché de mon sang dans ses mains.

— Et que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry se débattait inutilement contre ses liens. La pointe du poignard étincelant pénétra le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Wormtail, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Wormtail tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

A travers mes larmes, je voyais le chaudron bouillonner, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit...

_Pourvu que tout ait échoué._

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que je ne voyais rien.

Mon bras me fait horriblement mal et je ne me sens plus comme avant. D’un coup, c’est comme si mon corps était en feu. Je me mets à hurler alors qu’une silhouette s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

— Habille-moi, _dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur_.

Secoué de sanglots, Wormtail, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents...

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant nous.


	22. Les Mangemorts

Voldemort détourna le regard et commença à examiner son propre corps. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, puis caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité. Il tendit les mains devant lui, plia et déplia les doigts avec une expression de ravissement. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Wormtail qui se tortillait sur le sol, le bras ruisselant de sang, ni au serpent qui était revenu et sifflait en décrivant des cercles autour de Harry. Voldemort glissa dans une poche de sa robe une de ses mains aux doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle et en sortit une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, la leva et la pointa sur Wormtail qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry était attaché. Il s'effondra par terre et resta là, recroquevillé, gémissant. Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigu, glacial, sans joie.

Du sang luisait sur la cape de Wormtail. Il avait enveloppé son moignon dans un pan d'étoffe.

— Maître..., _sanglota-t-il_. Maître... vous aviez promis... vous aviez promis...

— Tends ton bras, _dit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant_.

— Oh, Maître... Merci, Maître...

Il tendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort éclata d'un nouveau rire.

— L'autre bras, Wormtail.

— Maître, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît...

Voldemort se pencha et saisit Wormtail par son autre bras. Il lui remonta la manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude où était une sorte de tatouage rouge, éclatant, qui représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, la même image qui était apparue dans le ciel le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ; la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort l'examina attentivement, sans prêter attention aux sanglots incontrôlables de Wormtail.

— Elle est de retour, _dit-il à voix basse_. Ils l'auront tous remarquée... Maintenant, nous allons voir... Nous allons savoir...

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque que portait le bras de Wormtail. Aussitôt, Wormtail poussa un long gémissement et je sens à nouveau mon corps me bruler. Voldemort retira son doigt. La marque était devenue d'un noir de jais. Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, Voldemort se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

— Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? _murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles_. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Harry, Wormtail et moi, son regard balayant l'étendue du cimetière. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent.

— Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, _dit-il d'une voix sifflante_. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile... très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant... et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort...

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort éclata de rire. Il recommença à faire les cent pas en jetant des regards tout autour du cimetière et le serpent continua de décrire des cercles dans l'herbe.

— Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y habitait. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, dans ce village, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était... Mon père n'aimait pas la magie... Il l'a donc quittée avant même ma naissance pour retourner chez ses parents moldus. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu... mais j'avais juré de retrouver mon père... et je me suis vengé de lui, de cet idiot qui m'avait donné son nom... Tom Jedusor...

Il continuait inlassablement de faire les cent pas, ses yeux rouges allant d'une tombe à l'autre. Mon regarde se pose sur la maison, réalisant que c’est là que mon grand-père a vécu.

— Écoute-moi ça, voilà que je suis en train de revivre l'histoire de ma famille..., _dit-il à voix basse_. Je deviens sentimental... mais regarde, Harry ! Ma véritable famille revient...

_Il m’ignore ?_

S'élevant de partout, j’entendis soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, derrière l'if, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançaient... lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

— Maître... Maître..., _murmura-t-il_.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui fit de même. Chacun d'eux s'avança ainsi à genoux vers Voldemort, embrassa le bas de sa robe puis rejoignit les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jedusor, de Harry, de moi et de Wormtail qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas de chiffon secoué de sanglots. Les Mangemorts avaient laissé des espaces libres dans leur cercle comme s'ils attendaient de nouveaux arrivants. Voldemort, lui, ne semblait attendre personne d'autre. Il regarda les visages masqués de ses fidèles et, bien qu'il n'y eût pas de vent, un frémissement parcourut le cercle, comme s'il avait été saisi de frissons.

— Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, _dit Voldemort à voix basse_. Treize ans... Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier... Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

Il rejeta en arrière son horrible tête et renifla, élargissant ses narines en forme de fentes.

— Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, _dit-il_. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le cercle, comme si chacun d'eux avait voulu, sans l'oser, faire un pas en arrière.

— Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts, vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! et je me demande... comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste, à part Wormtail qui continuait de sangloter sur le sol en serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant.

— Je peux donner la réponse moi-même, _murmura Voldemort_. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru briser, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés... Je me demande alors... Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut-être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même... Peut-être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête. Mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

— C'est pour moi une déception... Je m'avoue déçu...

L'un des sorciers masqués se jeta alors en avant, brisant le cercle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort.

— Maître ! _s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante_. Maître, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

— **Endoloris** ! _dit-il_.

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

— Lève-toi, Avery, _dit Voldemort d'une voix douce_. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années... Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner. Wormtail, ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit être prostré qui continuait de sangloter.

— Tu es revenu vers moi non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, Wormtail. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Maître, _gémit Wormtail_. S'il vous plaît, Maître... s'il vous plaît...

— Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon corps, _poursuivit Voldemort de sa voix glacée en regardant Wormtail sangloter par terre_. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traître, tu m'as aidé... et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident...

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Une volute qui semblait faite d'argent fondu apparut dans les airs, jaillissant dans le sillage de la baguette magique. La volute tournoya sur elle-même en prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main humaine qui brillait sous la lune. La main fondit alors sur Wormtail et se fixa à son moignon sanglant.

Wormtail cessa brusquement de sangloter. La respiration rauque et précipitée, il releva la tête et contempla d'un air incrédule la main d'argent attachée à son bras sans qu'on puisse distinguer la moindre cicatrice, comme s'il portait un gant étincelant. Il plia et déplia ses doigts scintillants puis, d'un geste tremblant, il ramassa une brindille sur le sol et la réduisit en poussière.

— Maître, _murmura-t-il_. Maître... Elle est si belle... Merci... Oh, merci...

Il se précipita à genoux et embrassa la robe de Voldemort.

— Que ta loyauté ne vacille plus jamais, Wormtail, _dit Voldemort_.

— Oh non, Maître... Plus jamais, Maître...

Le visage encore luisant de larmes, Wormtail se releva et alla prendre sa place dans le cercle, sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle main à la poigne puissante. Voldemort s'approcha alors de l'homme qui se trouvait à la droite de Wormtail.

— Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant, _murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui_. On m'a dit que tu n'as pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu présentes aux yeux du monde un visage respectable. Tu es toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter des Moldus, semble-t-il ? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius... Tes exploits à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch étaient amusants, je n'en disconviens pas... Mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à tenter de retrouver et d'aider ton maître ?

_Malefoy… pas étonnant._

— Maître, je me tenais prêt à tout moment, _répondit précipitamment la voix de Lucius Malefoy sous sa cagoule_. Au moindre signe de vous, au moindre murmure qui aurait pu me renseigner sur le lieu de votre refuge, je serais immédiatement accouru, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de...

— Et pourtant, tu as pris la fuite devant ma Marque lorsqu'un fidèle Mangemort l'a fait apparaître dans le ciel, l'été dernier ? _répliqua Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante qui fit taire Mr Malefoy_. Oui, je sais tout cela, Lucius... Tu m'as déçu... J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir.

— Certainement, Maître, certainement... Je vous remercie de votre clémence...

Voldemort avança d'un pas et s'arrêta, regardant l'espace vide suffisamment grand pour deux personnes qui séparait Malefoy de son voisin.

— Ce sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici, _dit Voldemort_. Mais ils sont enfermés à Azkaban. Ils ont été fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à la liberté plutôt que de me renier... Lorsque la prison d'Azkaban aura été ouverte, les Lestrange seront honorés au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. Les Détraqueurs se joindront à nous... Ce sont nos alliés naturels... nous ferons revenir les géants exilés... Tous mes serviteurs dévoués retourneront vers moi, ainsi qu'une armée de créatures redoutées de tous...

Il continua d'avancer le long du cercle. Il passait devant certains sans rien dire, mais s'arrêtait devant d'autres et leur parlait.

— Macnair... Alors, d'après ce que m'a dit Wormtail, tu exécutes des créatures dangereuses pour le compte du ministère ? Tu auras bientôt de meilleures victimes, crois-moi. Lord Voldemort te les fournira...

_Macnair… il avait presque exécuté Buck l’an dernier._

— Merci, Maître... Merci, _murmura Macnair._

Voldemort s'approcha ensuite des deux silhouettes les plus massives que comptait le cercle des Mangemorts.

— Ah, voici Crabbe, _dit-il_. Tu feras mieux, cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas, Crabbe ? Et toi aussi, Goyle ?

Tous deux s'inclinèrent maladroitement et répondirent dans un murmure à peine audible.

_Décidément, toute la bande à Malefoy sont des Mangemorts._

— Oui, Maître...

— Certainement, Maître...

— Même remarque pour toi, Nott, _dit Voldemort d'une voix égale en passant devant une silhouette voûtée, dans l'ombre de Goyle_.

_Ça, c’est le père de Théodore Nott._

— Maître, je me prosterne devant vous, je suis votre plus fidèle...

— Ça ira comme ça, _coupa Voldemort_.

Il atteignit le plus large des espaces qui brisaient le cercle et le contempla de ses yeux rouges, sans expression, comme s'il y voyait quelqu'un.

— Ici, dit-il, il manque six Mangemorts... Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir... Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement... Il sera tué, bien entendu... Quant au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et travaille déjà pour moi.

Il y eut un mouvement dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Ils échangent des regards sous leurs cagoules.

— Ce fidèle serviteur se trouve à Poudlard et c'est grâce à ses efforts que nos jeunes amis sont arrivés ce soir...

_Maugrey ?_

Un sourire retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres tandis que les Mangemorts tournaient les yeux vers Harry et moi.

— Oui, _reprit Voldemort_ , Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley ont eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à les considérer comme mes invités d'honneur.

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis le Mangemort qui se trouvait à la droite de Wormtail fit un pas en avant et la voix de Lucius Malefoy s'éleva sous sa cagoule.

— Maître, nous avons hâte de savoir... Nous vous supplions de bien vouloir nous dire... comment vous avez accompli ce... ce miracle... Comment avez-vous réussi à revenir parmi nous... ?

— Ah, c'est toute une histoire, Lucius, _répondit Voldemort_. Tout commence, et finit, avec mon jeune ami ici présent.

Il s'avança vers Harry d'un pas nonchalant et s'arrêta à côté de lui de sorte que tout le monde puisse les voir en même temps. Le serpent continuait de tourner autour de la tombe.

— Bien entendu, vous savez qu'on attribue ma chute à ce garçon, _poursuivit Voldemort, ses yeux rouges fixés sur Harry_. Vous savez tous que, la nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'avais essayé de le tuer. Sa mère est morte en voulant le sauver et, sans le savoir, elle lui a ainsi assuré une protection que je n'avais pas prévue, je le reconnais... Il m'était impossible de toucher ce garçon.

Voldemort leva un de ses longs doigts et l'approcha tout près de la joue de Harry.

— Sa mère a laissé en lui des traces de son sacrifice... C'est de la vieille magie, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir, j'ai été stupide de ne pas y penser... Mais ça ne fait rien, maintenant, je peux le toucher.

L'extrémité glacée du long doigt blanchâtre toucha sa peau et Voldemort eut un petit rire puis il enleva son doigt et s'adressa à nouveau aux Mangemorts.

— J'avais mal évalué la situation, mes amis, je le reconnais. Le sort que j'ai jeté a été dévié par le sacrifice insensé de cette femme et a rebondi sur moi. Aaaah... Douleur des douleurs, mes amis, rien n'aurait pu m'y préparer. Je me suis senti arraché de mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus infime des fantômes... mais j'étais quand même vivant. Ce que j'étais devenu, moi-même je l'ignore... Moi qui suis pourtant allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité. Vous connaissez mon but ; vaincre la mort. Et maintenant que j'étais mis à l'épreuve, il apparaissait qu'une ou plusieurs de mes expériences avaient porté leurs fruits... car je n'avais pas été tué, alors que le sort qui m'avait frappé était mortel. J'étais cependant aussi dépourvu de force que la plus faible des créatures, et sans aucun moyen d'agir seul... puisque je n'avais plus de corps et que les sortilèges qui auraient pu m'aider nécessitaient l'usage d'une baguette magique... Je me souviens seulement d'avoir lutté, sans repos, sans relâche, instant après instant, pour exister... Je me suis installé dans une forêt lointaine et j'ai attendu... Sans aucun doute, l'un de mes fidèles Mangemorts allait essayer de me retrouver... L'un d'eux viendrait et accomplirait le travail magique que j'étais incapable de faire moi-même pour me rendre un corps... Mais j'ai attendu en vain.

Un frisson agita à nouveau le cercle des Mangemorts. Voldemort laissa un horrible silence s'installer avant de poursuivre.

— Il ne me restait qu'un seul pouvoir, celui de prendre possession du corps des autres. Mais je n'osais aller dans les endroits trop fréquentés, car je savais que les Aurors étaient toujours à ma recherche. Parfois, je m'installais à l'intérieur d'un animal, les serpents étant, bien sûr, mes préférés, mais je ne m'y trouvais guère mieux que sous la forme de pur esprit car leurs corps n'étaient pas adaptés à l'usage de la magie... et ma présence en eux abrégeait leur vie. Aucun de mes hôtes n'a duré bien longtemps... Puis, il y a quatre ans... j'ai cru avoir trouvé le moyen de revenir. Un sorcier, jeune, stupide, naïf, a croisé mon chemin dans la forêt où je m'étais réfugié. Il semblait représenter enfin la chance dont j'avais rêvé... car il était professeur à l'école de Dumbledore... Il n'a pas été très difficile de le soumettre à ma volonté... Il m'a alors ramené ici, dans ce pays et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai pris possession de son corps pour m'assurer qu'il exécutait correctement mes instructions. Mais mon plan a échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à m'emparer de la Pierre philosophale. La vie éternelle m'échappait. J'avais été mis en échec... et cet échec, une fois de plus, c'était Harry Potter qui me l'infligeait...

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Rien ne bougeait, pas même les feuilles de l'if. Les Mangemorts restaient parfaitement immobiles, leurs regards brillants fixés sur Voldemort, Harry, et quelques fois sur moi.

— Mon serviteur est mort lorsque j'ai quitté son corps et je me suis retrouvé aussi faible qu'avant, _reprit Voldemort_. Je suis retourné dans mon refuge, très loin d'ici, et je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai éprouvé alors la crainte de ne jamais retrouver mes pouvoirs... Cette période a sans doute été la plus sombre de toutes ces années. Je ne pouvais espérer qu'un autre sorcier croise à nouveau mon chemin... et j'avais abandonné tout espoir qu'un de mes Mangemorts se soucie de ce que j'étais devenu...

Dans le cercle des sorciers masqués, quelques mouvements trahirent un certain malaise, mais Voldemort n'y prêta aucune attention.

— Et puis, il y a de cela moins d'un an, alors que j'avais presque abandonné tout espoir, cela s'est enfin produit... un serviteur est revenu à moi ; Wormtail, qui avait fait croire à sa mort pour échapper à la justice, a été arraché de sa cachette par ceux qu'il avait autrefois comptés parmi ses amis et a décidé de retourner auprès de son maître. Il m'a cherché dans le pays où la rumeur disait que je m'étais réfugié... aidé bien sûr par les rats rencontrés sur sa route. Wormtail a d'étranges affinités avec les rats, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ? Ses répugnants amis lui ont révélé l'existence, au fond d'une forêt d'Albanie, d'un endroit qu'ils évitaient soigneusement car, souvent, de petits animaux comme eux y mouraient prématurément après qu'une ombre noire eut pris possession de leur corps... Mais ce voyage qui devait le ramener vers moi ne s'est pas déroulé sans anicroche, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ? Imaginez-vous qu'un soir, à la lisière de la forêt où il espérait me trouver, il s'est bêtement arrêté dans une auberge, tout simplement parce qu'il avait faim... Et qui croyez-vous qu'il a rencontré dans cette auberge ? Bertha Jorkins, une sorcière du ministère de la Magie ! Or, voyez comment le destin favorise Lord Voldemort. Cette rencontre aurait pu marquer la fin de Wormtail et de mon dernier espoir de régénération. Mais Wormtail, faisant preuve d'une présence d'esprit que je n'aurais jamais attendue de lui, a réussi à convaincre Bertha Jorkins de l'accompagner dans une promenade au clair de lune. Il l'a alors neutralisée... puis me l'a amenée. Et la rencontre avec Bertha Jorkins, qui aurait pu tout gâcher, s'est en fait révélée une aubaine qui dépassait mes rêves les plus insensés... car il a suffi d'un peu de persuasion pour qu'elle devienne une véritable mine d'information. Elle m'a ainsi appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait à nouveau avoir lieu cette année et qu'il se déroulerait à Poudlard. Elle m'a révélé également qu'elle connaissait un fidèle Mangemort qui ne serait que trop heureux de m'aider si je parvenais à le contacter. Elle m'a dit aussi bien d'autres choses... Mais les sortilèges que j'avais employés pour pénétrer dans sa mémoire étaient très puissants et, après lui avoir soutiré toutes les informations qui pouvaient m'être utiles, son corps et son esprit avaient subi des dommages irréparables. Elle avait rempli son office et, comme je ne pouvais la garder auprès de moi, je m'en suis débarrassé.

Voldemort sourit de son horrible sourire de serpent, ses yeux rouges flamboyant d'un regard impitoyable.

— Bien entendu, le corps de Wormtail était mal adapté à la possession, puisque qu'il était en fuite. Il aurait donc beaucoup trop attiré l'attention si on l'avait vu. Il était cependant le serviteur dont j'avais besoin et, bien que très médiocre sorcier, Wormtail a été capable de suivre les instructions que je lui donnais pour me rendre un corps faible, rudimentaire, mais un corps que je pourrais habiter en attendant de réunir les éléments qui permettraient ma véritable renaissance... il a suffi d'un ou deux sortilèges de mon invention... et d'un peu d'aide de ma fidèle Nagini.

Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent sur le serpent qui continuait de tourner autour de la tombe.

— Une potion à base de sang de licorne et du venin que me fournissait Nagini... J'ai pu ainsi retrouver une forme presque humaine, suffisamment robuste pour me permettre de voyager. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de dérober la Pierre philosophale, puisque je savais que Dumbledore avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit détruite. Mais j'avais la volonté de revenir à une vie mortelle avant de rechercher à nouveau l'immortalité. J'avais revu mes ambitions à la baisse... Je voulais d'abord retrouver mon ancien corps et mon ancienne force. Je savais que pour atteindre cet objectif, la potion qui m'a rendu la vie ce soir appartient à la magie noire traditionnelle, j'avais besoin de trois puissants ingrédients. L'un d'eux était déjà à portée de main, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ? La chair d'un serviteur... Les ossements de mon père signifiaient qu'il nous faudrait revenir ici, où il est enterré. Mais le sang d'un ennemi... Wormtail aurait voulu que je prenne celui de n'importe quel sorcier, n'est-ce pas, Wormtail ? N'importe quel sorcier, pourvu qu'il m'ait haï... et il y en avait beaucoup. Mais moi, je savais que, si je voulais renaître aussi puissant que je l'avais été, il me fallait le sang de Harry Potter. Je voulais le sang de celui qui m'avait privé de mes pouvoirs treize ans plus tôt car, alors, la protection que sa mère lui avait léguée coulerait également dans mes veines... Mais comment m'emparer de Harry Potter ? Il était mieux protégé qu'il ne s'en doutait lui-même, protégé par des moyens que Dumbledore avait lui-même mis en œuvre lorsque la charge lui était revenue d'assurer l'avenir de ce garçon. Dumbledore a eu recours à des méthodes d'ancienne magie qui assurent la sécurité de Harry Potter tant qu'il se trouve auprès de lui. Même moi, je ne peux pas le toucher tant qu'il est là-bas... Bien sûr, il y avait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch... Je pensais que sa protection y serait plus faible, loin de Dumbledore, mais je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour tenter un enlèvement en plein milieu d'une horde de sorciers du ministère. Ensuite, il allait retourner à Poudlard où, du matin au soir, il resterait sous le nez crochu de cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus. Alors, comment faire pour m'emparer de lui ? Eh bien... en me servant des informations révélées par Bertha, bien entendu. Grâce à mon fidèle Mangemort qui se trouvait à Poudlard, le nom de Harry Potter a été déposé dans la Coupe de Feu. Grâce à ce même Mangemort, tout a été fait pour qu'il remporte le tournoi, et qu'il soit le premier à toucher le trophée, ce trophée que le Mangemort avait transformé en Portoloin, ce qui me permettait de faire venir Harry Potter ici même, où il ne pourrait plus bénéficier de l'aide et de la protection de Dumbledore. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'attendre à bras ouverts. Et le voici... ce garçon dont vous pensiez tous qu'il avait eu raison de moi...

Voldemort s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Puis il leva sa baguette.

— **Endoloris** ! _dit-il_.

Les yeux de Harry, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites. Je cri de toutes mes forces.

— Arrête ! _m’exclamais-je, ne supportant plus de voir Harry souffrir._

Voldemort se tourne vers moi et me rejoins.

— N’as-tu toujours pas compris que tu n’as pas d’ordre à me donner ? _me dit-il, menaçant, en touchant mon bras ensanglanté._

Les souvenirs de la Chambre des Secrets me reviennent, lorsque le souvenir avait dit qu’il se servait de ma magie pour reprendre des forces.

— Je t’avais dit, que tu seras importante… _murmure t-il_

Je frisonne malgré moi alors que Voldemort se tourne vers ses sbires.

— J’avais presque oublier de te présenter, Nymeria. Voyez-vous, le sang de cette sorcière est très précieux, _dit-il en désignant le sang sur ses doigts_. Elle a été choisie bien avant sa naissance pour être la successeuse des plus grands sorciers au monde ; Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et évidemment Serpentard, notre héritier commun. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ici aujourd’hui, aussi puissant voir même plus qu’avant…

Les rires des Mangemorts résonnaient dans la nuit alors que Voldemort arrêtait de torturer Harry.

— Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi, _reprit Voldemort_. Que personne ne s'y trompe, seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux et sous les yeux de sa petite-amie. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Il te faudra attendre encore quelques instants, Nagini, _murmura-t-il_.

Le serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'herbe et rejoignit le cercle des Mangemorts avides d'assister au spectacle.

— A présent, détache-le, Wormtail, et rends-lui sa baguette magique.


	23. Priori Incantatum

Wormtail s'approcha de Harry qui s'efforça de se redresser pour pouvoir tenir debout lorsque les cordes auraient été détachées. Wormtail leva sa nouvelle main d'argent, ôta le bâillon de la bouche de Harry puis, d'un geste, trancha les liens qui l'attachaient à la pierre tombale.

Sa jambe blessée trembla sous son poids tandis qu'il reprenait son équilibre sur la tombe envahie de végétation. Le cercle des Mangemorts se resserra, effaçant les espaces libres qu'auraient dû occuper les absents. Wormtail recula jusqu'à l'endroit où était étendu le corps de Cedric, ramassa la baguette magique de Harry et la lui mit brutalement dans la main sans le regarder. Puis il alla reprendre sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

Harry me lança un regard mais je secoue négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien faire pour essayer de me libérer.

— On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Harry Potter ? _dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité_. Nous devons nous saluer, Harry, _dit Voldemort_.

Il s'inclina légèrement, sa tête de serpent toujours droite face à Harry.

— Allons, il faut respecter les usages... Dumbledore serait content que tu montres ta bonne éducation... Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry...

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire. Harry ne s'inclina pas.

— J'ai dit incline-toi, _insista Voldemort en levant sa baguette magique_.

Harry se courba malgré lui, comme si une main immense et invisible l'avait brutalement obligé à se pencher en avant et les Mangemorts se mirent à rire de plus belle.

— Très bien, _dit Voldemort_.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et la main invisible qui pesait sur le dos de Harry relâcha sa pression.

— Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme... Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père... Allez, en garde !

Avant que Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste, il fut une nouvelle fois frappé par le sortilège Doloris. Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, pour ne pas voir mon petit ami souffrir.

_Va-t’en, Harry, laisse-moi ici et sauve ta peau._

Projeté par terre, Harry se mit à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé dans sa vie. Puis Voldemort arrêta le Doloris. Harry roula sur lui-même et se releva avec peine. Il était agité de tremblements aussi incontrôlables que ceux qui avaient secoué Wormtail lorsqu'il s'était tranché la main. Perdant l'équilibre, il tituba et heurta le mur des Mangemorts qui le repoussèrent vers Voldemort.

— On va faire une petite pause, _d_ _it celui-ci, ses narines de serpent dilatées par l'excitation_. Ça t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois ?

Harry ne répondit pas. il me regarda dans les yeux et je vis alors toute la douleur qu’il ressentait, et une étincelle de désespoir. Il est persuadé qu’il va mourir.

— Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence ? _reprit Voldemort_. Réponds-moi ! **Impero** !

Sur son visage, je voyais qu’il se livrait un vrai combat contre lui-même.

— JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT !

Ces mots avaient brusquement jailli de sa bouche. Ils se répercutèrent en écho dans tout le cimetière.

— Tu ne veux pas répondre ? _reprit Voldemort d'une voix très calme_.

Les Mangemorts avaient cessé de rire, à présent.

— Tu ne veux pas répondre « non » ? Harry, l'obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir t'enseigner avant de te tuer... Encore une petite dose de douleur ?

Voldemort leva sa baguette mais, cette fois, Harry se tenait prêt. Avec une rapidité de réflexe qui lui venait de sa pratique du Quidditch, il se jeta de côté sur le sol, roula derrière la pierre tombale et entendit le sortilège fendre le marbre sans l'atteindre.

— On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry, _dit la voix calme et glacée de Voldemort qui se rapprochait_.

Les Mangemorts avaient recommencé à rire.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher ? Cela voudrait-il dire que tu en as déjà assez de notre duel ? Tu préfères peut-être que j'en finisse dès maintenant avec toi ? Allez, sors de là, Harry... Sors de là et joue le jeu... Ce ne sera pas long... Peut-être même que tu ne souffriras pas... Je n'en sais rien... Je ne suis jamais mort...

D’où je suis, je ne vois pas Harry. Mais une chose est certaine, c’est que ni les Mangemorts ni Voldemort ne me prêtent attention.

_Je dois en profiter._

Fermant les yeux, je me concentre. Je recherche un sortilège qui pourrait m’aider, avant de me rappeler que je n’ai pas ma baguette.

Avant que Voldemort ait eu le temps de passer sa tête de serpent derrière la pierre tombale, Harry s'était levé... Il serra sa baguette dans sa main, la tendit en avant et surgit de derrière la tombe, face à Voldemort.

Celui-ci se tenait prêt. Au moment où Harry cria « **Expelliarmus** ! », Voldemort lança « **Avada Kedavra** ! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort à l'instant même où une lumière rouge fusait de celle de Harry. Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes magiques, ni rouge ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or.

Puis, les pieds de Harry se soulevèrent du sol. Voldemort et lui s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs, leurs baguettes toujours reliées par ce fil de lumière dorée et tremblante. Ils s'envolèrent lentement au-dessus de la pierre tombale et atterrirent sur un carré d'herbe nue, dépourvu de tombes...

Les Mangemorts s'étaient mis à crier, demandant à Voldemort ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se rapprochèrent, reformant le cercle autour de Harry et de leur maître, le serpent se tortillant à leurs pieds, m’oubliant complètement. Certains d'entre eux avaient sorti leur baguette magique.

_C’est maintenant que je dois en profiter. Si aucun sort ne peut m’aider, il est temps d’essayer d’utiliser la magie dont j’ai hérité._

Le fil d'or qui unissait Harry et Voldemort se morcela soudain. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l'une à l'autre, mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arcs entrecroisés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse, au-delà duquel les Mangemorts resserraient leur cercle, tels des chacals, leurs cris étrangement assourdis...

— Ne faites rien ! _s'écria Voldemort d'une voix perçante_.

Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillaient de stupéfaction devant ce phénomène. Il s'efforçait de rompre le fil de lumière qui reliait toujours les deux baguettes magiques mais Harry serra sa baguette de plus en plus fort, des deux mains à la fois, et le fil d'or resta intact.

— Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous en aurai pas donné l'ordre ! _cria Voldemort à ses fidèles_.

_Je dois le faire, je dois le faire._

Et, d’un coup, il y eut une explosion et je me sentis heurter le sol, mes mains amortissant la chute. En ouvrant les yeux, je constate que la statue qui me retenait venait d’exploser. Mon poignet, douloureux, avait surement mal encaisser le choc.

En levant les yeux, je remarque que le rayon lumineux qui unissait Harry à Voldemort se transforma lui aussi... On aurait dit que de grosses perles de lumière glissaient dans les deux sens le long du fil d'or. Peu à peu, les perles ne glissèrent plus que dans un seul sens, de Voldemort vers Harry.

La perle finit par toucher la baguette de Voldemort. Aussitôt, la baguette magique de Voldemort émit des hurlements de douleur... Un instant plus tard, les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent devant cette vision, une épaisse fumée en forme de main jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette et disparut... c'était comme un fantôme de la main qu'il avait offerte à Wormtail... il y eut à nouveau des cris de douleur...

Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s'éleva de la baguette, comme une fumée grise d'une telle densité qu'elle paraissait solide... Une tête se dessina... puis un torse, des bras... le buste de Cedric Diggory.

_Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?!_

Le fantôme gris de Cedric surgissait tout entier à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, comme s'il s'extrayait d'un tunnel très étroit... Cedric, ou son ombre, debout entre eux, suivit des yeux l'arc que formait le fil d'or et parla ;

— Tiens bon, Harry, _dit-il._

Sa voix était distante, comme répercutée par un écho. Harry regarda Voldemort... Ses yeux rouges grands ouverts exprimaient l'ahurissement... Il paraissait aussi abasourdi que Harry lui-même...

Les Mangemorts poussèrent un cri de frayeur. Puis, l’un d’eux remarqua alors que je me suis libérée et se précipita vers moi. D’un geste instinctif, je tends ma main grande ouverte vers lui, ferme ma main et balance mon bras vers la droite. Aussitôt, comme une marionnette, le Mangemort se retrouva expulsé dans la direction que je venais de désigner.

Choquée, je regarde mes mains puis relève la tête pour regarder les Mangemorts qui s’étaient éloignés de moi le plus possible. Je vois dans leurs yeux de la terreur et, en me jetant un simple regard, je comprends pourquoi. C’est comme si un halo violet m’entourait alors que je sentais en moi une magie comme je n’en avais jamais ressenti.

Lorsque je regarde en direction du dôme, d’autres silhouettes sont apparues.

— Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? _dit le vieil homme en regardant Voldemort_. C'est lui qui m'a tué... A toi de le combattre, mon garçon...

L'ombre de Bertha Jorkins observait le combat avec de grands yeux ronds.

— Ne lâche surtout pas ! _s'écria-t-elle_.

Comme celle de Cedric, sa voix lointaine résonnait en écho.

— Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Harry ! Ne lâche pas !

J’ouvre à mon tour le bouche.

— Tiens bon Harry ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! _criais-je._

Accompagnée des deux autres silhouettes fantomatiques, elle longea le cercle intérieur que délimitait le dôme d'or. Tournant autour des deux adversaires, les victimes mortes de Voldemort murmuraient des encouragements à Harry et lançaient d'une voix sifflante à leur assassin d'autres paroles que je ne pouvais.

Une autre tête émergeait à présent de la baguette magique de Voldemort... L'ombre de la jeune femme aux cheveux longs descendit lentement vers le sol, comme Bertha Jorkins, et le regarda...

_Lily Evans._

— Ton père arrive, _dit-elle à voix basse_. Il veut te voir... Tout ira bien... tiens bon...

Et il apparut à son tour... Sa tête, puis son corps... Grand, les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de Harry, James Potter déploya sa silhouette immatérielle, à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'approcha tout près de Harry, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui parla de cette même voix lointaine qui résonnait en écho. Il parla à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu de Voldemort qui était à présent livide de peur...

— Lorsque le lien sera rompu, _dit-il_ , nous ne resterons que quelques instants... Mais nous te donnerons le temps... Il faut que tu retournes auprès du Portoloin avec Nymeria, il te ramènera à Poudlard... Tu as compris, Harry ?

_Comment je fais pour les entendre ? Je ne devrais pas, même si mon ouïe s’est considérablement améliorée ces derniers temps._

— Oui, _haleta Harry_.

— Harry, _murmura la silhouette de Cedric_. Ramène mon corps, s'il te plaît. Ramène mon corps auprès de mes parents...

— D'accord, _répondit_ _Harry, le visage crispé par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour retenir sa baguette_.

— Vas-y maintenant, _murmura la voix de son père_. Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir... Maintenant...

— MAINTENANT ! _s'écria Harry_.

Il leva brutalement sa baguette et le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Harry à son regard...

Harry courut vers moi, renversant au passage deux Mangemorts abasourdis. Il courut en zigzag parmi les tombes, sentant derrière lui les sortilèges qu'ils lui lançaient et qui s'écrasaient contre les pierres tombales. Il se précipitait vers le corps de Cedric auprès duquel je suis.

— Stupéfixez-le !

C'était la voix de Voldemort qui entendait hurler derrière lui. Parvenu à trois mètres de Cedric, Harry plongea derrière un angelot de marbre pour éviter les jets de lumière rouge et vit une aile de la statue se fracasser sous le choc des sortilèges. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Harry se rua en avant...

— **Impedimenta** ! _s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule, en direction des Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient_.

Un cri étouffé indiqua qu'il en avait arrêté au moins un. Il sauta par-dessus le trophée et se jeta à terre. D'autres traits de lumière lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'il tombait en avant, tendant la main pour attraper le bras de Cedric.

— Vas-y, Harry, je les retiens… _lui dis-je, désespérée._

— Non, je ne te laisse pas ici !

J’allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu’une voix hurle derrière nous.

— Écartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! _hurlait Voldemort d'une voix perçante_.

La main de Harry s'était refermée sur le poignet de Cedric. Une seule pierre tombale nous séparait à présent de Voldemort. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent dans la nuit.

Sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire, sa baguette se lever...

— **Accio** ! _hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur la coupe_.

Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers nous. Harry l'attrapa par une anse et moi de l’autre. Au moment même où le Portoloin s’activait, Voldemort hurla de fureur.


	24. Véritaserum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre inédit pour les personnes qui me suivaient sur Wattpad !

Je me sens atterrir dans l’herbe la tête la première. Mon poignet manifeste à nouveau sa douleur. Je parviens à me tourner sur le dos et passe une main faible sur mon visage, étalant au passage un peu du sang sur ma peau. Mais ce n’est pas ma priorité.

Soudain, un torrent de sons m'assourdit. Un mélange confus de voix, de bruits de pas, de cris, qui venaient de partout, m’envahit la tête... puis, plusieurs visages apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je reconnais le visage de ma mère, effrayée. Un rapide regard me fait comprendre que je suis à l'extérieur du labyrinthe. Les tribunes s'élevaient sous les étoiles, et des silhouettes bougeaient le long des bancs.

Le lâche le trophée alors que ma mère me serra fortement dans ses bras, pleurant.

— Il est revenu, _murmurais-je_.

— Voldemort est revenu, _complète Harry._

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le visage de Cornélius Fudge apparu, flou. Il paraissait livide, effaré.

— Mon Dieu ! Diggory ! _murmura-t-il_. Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

Ses paroles se répandirent, répétées par les ombres qui se pressaient autour d'eux, dans des murmures d'abord, puis des cris, des hurlements, qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit. « Il est mort ! » « Il est mort ! » « Cedric Diggory est mort ! »

— Harry, lâche-le, _dit la voix de Fudge_.

— Harry, tu ne peux plus l'aider, maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le.

— Il voulait que je le ramène, _murmura Harry_ , Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents...

— Ça y est, Harry... Lâche-le, maintenant...

Dumbledore se pencha encore et souleva Harry et le remit debout. Harry chancela. Ma mère me berçait dans ses bras, caressant mon visage, mais je sentais à peine ses gestes sur ma peau.

— Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie ! _dit Fudge d'une voix forte_. Ils sont blessés, malade. Dumbledore, les parents de Diggory, ils sont là, dans les tribunes...

— Je m’occupe de Nymeria, Eleana. Ne t’en fais pas, _entendais-je Rogue dire._

Puis, me sens être relevée.

— Veille sur ma fille. Je te fais confiance, Severus, _entendis-je._

Je sens deux paires de bras me guider et je me laisse faire, comme si je n’étais plus dans mon corps. Puis, j’ai dû m’évanouir, puisque lorsque j’ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis dans un bureau avec une couverture sur moi.

Je jette un coup d’œil à mon bras ouvert et remarque qu’il est entouré d’un bandage. Je prends la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante qu’on me donne et en prend une gorgée. Je reste de longues minutes à regarder Rogue et Malefoy, silencieuse. Puis, je finis par ouvrir la bouche une fois ma tasse à moitié vide.

— Il… il a utilisé mon sang et celui d’Harry, ainsi qu’une main de ce traitre de Pettigrow _._ Il a appelé les Mangemorts puis a envoyé des sortilèges impardonnables à Harry pour le torturer, _expliquais-je en pleurant._

Je bois une gorgée de chocolat chaud pour reprendre des forces. C’est comme si parlait avait suffi à m’épuiser.

— Je ne comprends pas quelque chose, _intervient Malefoy_. Fawley, tu étais avec tout le monde avant le début de l’épreuve, puis tu as disparue.

— Professeur Maugrey voulait me parler…

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Je pose la tasse violemment sur le bureau de Rogue.

— C’est lui ! _m’exclamais-je._ C'est lui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. C’est lui le Mangemort infiltré à Poudlard dont Voldemort parlait ! _comprenais-je._ Harry, où est Harry ? _demandais-je, paniquée._

Rogue et Malefoy se regardent, ne répondant pas.

_Il est avec lui._

— Il va le tuer ! _dis-je en sortant de la salle précipitamment._

Je me retiens contre un mur pour éviter de tomber.

— Drago, va prévenir les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et si elle est avec eux, la mère de Fawley, _dit Rogue en cherchant quelque chose parmi ses potions._

Drago acquiesce et pars.

*

_Bureau de Maugrey_

Dumbledore fait carrément exploser la porte. Maugrey fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Je me détache de Malefoy et maman, qui m’aidaient à avancer, et rejoins Harry dans le coin de la pièce.

— Ça va, il t’a fait quelque chose ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— Non…

L'expression de Dumbledore, le regard fixé sur la silhouette inerte de Maugrey, était plus terrifiante que tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer. Il n'y avait plus de sourire bienveillant sur son visage et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une fureur glacée animait chaque ride de son visage et une impression de puissance émanait de lui comme s'il avait été entouré d'un halo de chaleur brûlante.

Il pénétra dans le bureau, glissa un pied sous le corps inconscient de Maugrey, qui était tombé à plat ventre, et le retourna sur le dos pour qu'on puisse voir son visage. Rogue le suivit et regarda dans la Glace à l'Ennemi où sa propre image, le regard flamboyant fixé sur le centre de la pièce, était visible.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança droit sur Harry et moi.

— Venez, Potter, Fawley, _murmura-t-elle_.

La mince ligne que dessinaient ses lèvres s'était mise à trembler comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

— Venez... à l'infirmerie...

— Non, _dit sèchement Dumbledore_.

— Dumbledore, il devrait... Regardez-le... Il a été suffisamment éprouvé ce soir... Tout les deux.

— Ils doivent rester, Minerva, _répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt_. Harry et Nymeria ont besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'ils sachent qui leur a imposé l'épreuve qu'ils ont subi ce soir et pourquoi. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous remercie d’avoir pris soin de Miss Fawley.

— Merci, Malefoy, _dis-je d’une petite voix._

Malefoy me regarde longuement, puis acquiesce et part.

— Maugrey, _dit Harry, qui semblait toujours aussi incrédule, une fois Malefoy sorti_. Comment Maugrey a-t-il pu... ?

— Cet homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey, _dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme_. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey ne t'aurait pas éloigné de moi après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Dès le moment où je l'ai vu t'emmener, j'ai compris et je vous ai suivis.

Dumbledore se pencha sur la forme inerte de Maugrey et prit dans la poche de sa robe sa flasque et un trousseau de clés. Puis il se tourna vers Rogue et McGonagall.

— Severus, s'il vous plaît, descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'elfe de maison qui s'appelle Winky. Minerva, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le chien dans mon bureau, dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici.

Rogue et McGonagall tournèrent aussitôt les talons et sortirent du bureau. Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite de la malle aux sept serrures, glissa la première clé du trousseau de Maugrey dans la première serrure et l'ouvrit. La malle était remplie de livres de sorcellerie.

— Vous pensez qu’il est là-dedans ? _demanda ma mère._

— Il n’y a aucun doute.

Dumbledore la referma, mit la deuxième clé dans la deuxième serrure et rouvrit la malle. Les livres de sorcellerie avaient disparu ; cette fois, la malle contenait des Scrutoscopes cassés, des feuilles de parchemin, des plumes et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore glissa la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième clé dans leurs serrures respectives. Chaque fois, il rouvrait la malle et chaque fois, son contenu changeait. Enfin, il enfonça la septième clé dans la septième serrure, souleva une septième fois le couvercle de la malle et Harry laissa alors échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

Il y avait à présent une sorte de fosse, comme une pièce souterraine qui s'enfonçait à trois mètres au-dessous du sol et dans laquelle était étendu le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil. Il paraissait profondément endormi et plus mince. De toute évidence, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Sa jambe de bois avait disparu, l'orbite de son œil magique semblait vide sous la paupière et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient clairsemés, comme si on lui en avait arraché plusieurs touffes. Abasourdi, Harry regardait alternativement le Maugrey qui dormait dans la malle et celui qui était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol du bureau.

Dumbledore entra dans la malle, se laissa tomber en douceur à côté du Maugrey endormi et se pencha sur lui.

— Stupéfixé, soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, il est dans un grand état de faiblesse, _dit-il_. Heureusement, il avait besoin de le garder en vie. Harry, envoie-moi la cape de l’imposteur, Alastor est glacé. Il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine, mais il n'est pas en danger immédiat.

Harry lui donna la cape. Dumbledore en enveloppa soigneusement Maugrey et ressortit de la malle. Puis il prit la flasque qu'il avait posée sur le bureau, dévissa le bouchon et la retourna. Un liquide épais et gluant coula sur le sol.

— C'est du Polynectar, _dit Dumbledore_. C'était tout simple et très ingénieux. Car Maugrey ne boit jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a dans sa flasque, il est bien connu pour ça. Bien entendu, l'imposteur avait besoin de garder le vrai Maugrey auprès de lui pour pouvoir continuer à préparer sa potion. Regarde ses cheveux...

Dumbledore se tourna vers le vrai Maugrey toujours endormi dans la malle.

— L'imposteur lui en a coupé tout au long de l'année. Tu vois, il lui en manque en plusieurs endroits. Mais je crois que, dans la précipitation de cette soirée, notre faux Maugrey a dû oublier de prendre son Polynectar aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait fallu... Une fois par heure... Nous allons bientôt voir ça...

_Dumbledore ne sait pas qu’on a déjà fait et utilisé du Polynectar._

Dumbledore tira la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et s'y assit, les yeux fixés sur le faux Maugrey toujours inconscient. Harry l'observait également. Les minutes passèrent en silence... Enfin, le visage du faux Maugrey se transforma peu à peu. Ses cicatrices disparurent, sa peau devint plus lisse, le nez mutilé se reconstitua en un nez entier et plus petit. La longue crinière de cheveux gris se rétracta et prit une couleur paille. La jambe de bois tomba avec bruit sur le sol et une jambe normale apparut à sa place. Un instant plus tard, l'œil magique sauta de son orbite, remplacé par un œil réel, et roula par terre en continuant de pivoter en tous sens.

L'homme qui était à présent étendu sur le sol avait le teint pâle, des taches de rousseur et une houppe de cheveux blonds. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir. Rogue était de retour, Winky sur ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall les suivait de près.

— Croupton ! _s'exclama Rogue en se figeant sur le seuil de la porte_. Barty Croupton !

— Mon Dieu ! _s'écria le professeur McGonagall en s'immobilisant à son tour, les yeux écarquillés_.

Sale, échevelée, Winky passa la tête derrière les jambes de Rogue et regarda elle aussi. La bouche grande ouverte, elle poussa alors un cri perçant.

— Maître Barty ! Maître Barty ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle se jeta sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

— Vous l'avez tué ! Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué le fils de mon maître !

— Il est simplement stupéfixé, Winky, _dit Dumbledore_. Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. Severus, vous avez la potion ?

Rogue lui tendit un flacon en verre rempli d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau. C'était du Veritaserum. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, se pencha sur l'homme étendu par terre et le mit en position assise, le dos contre le mur, sous la Glace à l'Ennemi dans laquelle les reflets de Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall continuaient de les observer avec des yeux flamboyants. Ma mère nous avait rejoint, Harry et moi. Winky était restée à genoux. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle se cachait le visage dans les mains. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche de l'homme inconscient et y versa trois gouttes du liquide. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit ;

— **Enevatum**.

Le fils de Mr Croupton ouvrit les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient flasques, son regard brouillé. Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant lui pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

— Vous m'entendez ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse_.

L'homme battit des paupières.

— Oui, _murmura-t-il_.

— Je voudrais que vous nous disiez comment il se fait que vous soyez ici, _dit Dumbledore sans élever la voix_. Comment vous êtes-vous enfui d'Azkaban ?

Croupton prit une profonde inspiration, le corps parcouru d'un frémissement, puis il se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde.

— C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie, _dit-il_. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir et elle a demandé à mon père, comme dernière faveur, de m'arracher de ma prison. Il l'aimait profondément. L'amour qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné, il l'éprouvait pour elle. Et il a fini par accepter. Ils sont venus me voir à Azkaban et m'ont donné à boire une gorgée de Polynectar qui contenait un cheveu de ma mère. Elle-même en a bu une autre gorgée qui, cette fois, contenait un de mes cheveux. Nous avons donc échangé nos apparences.

Winky, toujours tremblante, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Ne dites rien de plus, maître Barty, ne dites rien de plus, ou votre père aura des ennuis !

Mais Croupton prit une nouvelle inspiration et continua à parler du même ton monocorde.

— Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles. Ils ont senti une personne saine et une personne mourante entrer à Azkaban, ils ont senti une personne saine et une autre mourante en sortir. J'avais mis les vêtements de ma mère pour que les autres prisonniers ne se doutent de rien en me voyant passer devant leurs cellules et c'est ainsi que mon père m'a fait évader. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après à Azkaban. Elle avait pris soin de boire du Polynectar jusqu'à la fin et on l'a enterrée sous mon nom et sous mon apparence. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était moi.

Croupton battit à nouveau des paupières.

— Et qu'est-ce que votre père a fait de vous après vous avoir ramené à la maison ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

— Il a fait croire que ma mère était morte dans son lit et un enterrement a eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité. Mais le cercueil était vide. C'est notre elfe de maison qui m'a soigné et m'a rendu la santé. Ensuite, il a fallu me cacher. Et me surveiller. Mon père a eu recours à divers sortilèges pour me faire obéir. Après avoir retrouvé mes forces, je ne pensais plus qu'à rejoindre mon maître... à retourner auprès de lui pour me mettre à son service.

— Comment a fait votre père pour vous faire obéir ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

— Il m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, _répondit Croupton_. J'étais sans cesse sous son contrôle. Je devais porter nuit et jour une cape d'invisibilité et l'elfe de maison ne me quittait pas. Elle était chargée de me garder et de prendre soin de moi. Je lui faisais pitié et elle arrivait parfois à convaincre mon père de me récompenser de ma bonne conduite.

— Maître Barty, maître Barty ! _sanglota Winky, le visage dans les mains_. Il ne faut pas dire ça, on va avoir des ennuis...

— Quelqu'un a-t-il jamais découvert que vous étiez toujours vivant ? _demanda Dumbledore_. Quelqu'un est-il au courant, à part votre père et l'elfe de maison ?

— Oui, _répondit Croupton en battant à nouveau des paupières_. Une sorcière qui travaillait dans le service de mon père. Bertha Jorkins. Un jour, elle est venue à la maison pour faire signer des papiers à mon père. Il n'était pas là et Winky l'a fait entrer puis elle est retournée auprès de moi, dans la cuisine. Mais Bertha Jorkins a entendu Winky me parler et elle est allée voir ce qui se passait. Elle en a entendu suffisamment pour deviner qui se cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque mon père est rentré à la maison, elle lui a aussitôt parlé de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et il lui a infligé un très puissant sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui faire tout oublier. Si puissant que sa mémoire a subi des dommages irréversibles.

— Pourquoi elle est venue fouiner dans les affaires de mon maître ? _sanglota Winky_. Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas laissés tranquilles ?

— Parlez-moi de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, _dit Dumbledore_.

— Winky a persuadé mon père de m'y laisser aller, _répondit Croupton de la même voix monotone_. Elle lui en a parlé pendant des mois. Depuis des années, je n'avais pas quitté la maison. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé le Quidditch. « Donnez-lui la permission d'y aller, disait-elle. Il sera caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pourra regarder le match. Laissez-le respirer un peu d'air frais, pour une fois. » Elle disait que c'était ce que ma mère aurait voulu. Qu'elle était morte pour que je puisse être libre. Elle ne m'avait pas sauvé pour que je passe ma vie enfermé. Et finalement, il a accepté. Tout a été méticuleusement organisé. Dans la journée, mon père nous a emmenés, moi et Winky, dans la loge officielle. Winky devait dire qu'elle gardait une place pour mon père, et moi, je resterais assis à côté d'elle, invisible. Quand tout le monde aurait quitté la loge, nous sortirions à notre tour. Winky aurait l'air d'être seule et personne ne se douterait de rien. Mais Winky ne savait pas que je devenais de plus en plus fort. J'avais commencé à lutter contre l'Imperium que mon père m'imposait. Par moments, je retrouvais ma vraie personnalité. Pendant de brèves périodes, je parvenais à échapper à son contrôle. C'est ce qui est arrivé là-bas, dans la loge officielle. J'avais l'impression de m'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. J'étais dehors, en public, en plein milieu du match, et j'ai vu une baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du garçon assis devant moi. Je n'avais plus jamais eu le droit de toucher une baguette depuis qu'on m'avait envoyé à Azkaban. Alors, j'ai volé celle-là. Winky n'avait rien vu. Elle a tellement peur de l'altitude qu'elle se cachait la tête dans les mains.

_C’est donc lui qui a volé la baguette de Harry et fait apparaitre la Marque._

— Maître Barty, vous êtes un méchant garçon ! _murmura Winky_.

Des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts.

— Donc, vous avez pris la baguette magique, _dit Dumbledore_. Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

— Nous sommes retournés sous la tente, _répondit Croupton_. Et c'est là qu'on les a entendus. On a entendu les Mangemorts. Ceux qui n'étaient jamais allés à Azkaban. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais souffert pour mon maître. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Mais eux n'étaient pas réduits à l'état d'esclaves, comme moi. Eux, ils étaient libres de le chercher, mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils se contentaient de s'amuser avec des Moldus. Le son de leurs voix m'a réveillé. Depuis des années, je n'avais jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair. Et j'ai senti la colère monter en moi. J'ai eu envie de les attaquer pour les punir de leur déloyauté envers mon maître. Or, j'avais une baguette magique et mon père avait quitté la tente pour aller libérer les Moldus. Winky a eu peur en me voyant aussi en colère. Elle a usé de ses propres méthodes magiques pour m'attacher à elle puis elle m'a fait sortir de la tente et m'a emmené dans la forêt, loin des Mangemorts. J'ai essayé de la retenir. Je voulais retourner vers le camping, je voulais montrer à ces Mangemorts ce que signifiait la loyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les punir d'en avoir tant manqué. C'est alors que je me suis servi de la baguette magique pour faire apparaître dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. Des sorciers du ministère sont arrivés et ils ont jeté des sortilèges de Stupéfixion dans tous les sens. L'un des sortilèges est passé entre les arbres là où je me trouvais avec Winky et le lien magique qui nous unissait a été brisé. Nous avons été stupéfixés tous les deux. Quand Winky a été découverte, mon père a su tout de suite que je devais me trouver à proximité. Il a fouillé les buissons à l'endroit où on l'avait retrouvée et il a senti mon corps, toujours caché par la cape d'invisibilité. Il a attendu que les autres membres du ministère soient partis et il m'a à nouveau soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium pour me ramener à la maison. Ensuite, il a renvoyé Winky. Elle avait commis une faute en me laissant prendre une baguette magique. C'était presque comme si elle m'avait permis de m'enfuir.

Winky laissa échapper un long gémissement désespéré.

— A partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes restés seuls à la maison, mon père et moi. Et alors... alors...

La tête de Croupton oscilla sur son cou et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de dément.

— Alors, mon maître est venu me chercher. Il est arrivé chez nous un soir, très tard, dans les bras de Wormtail, son serviteur. Mon maître avait appris que j'étais toujours vivant. Il avait capturé Bertha Jorkins en Albanie et l'avait contrainte à lui révéler beaucoup de choses en brisant le sortilège d'Amnésie infligé par mon père. Elle lui avait parlé de tout, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de Maugrey, l'ancien Auror, qui allait enseigner à Poudlard, mais aussi de mon évasion d'Azkaban. Elle lui avait dit également que mon père me gardait prisonnier pour m'empêcher de chercher mon maître et de le rejoindre. Ainsi, mon maître a su que j'étais resté son fidèle serviteur, peut-être le plus fidèle de tous. Il a alors conçu un plan, grâce aux révélations de Bertha. Il avait besoin de moi. Il est arrivé chez nous peu avant minuit. C'est mon père qui a ouvert la porte.

Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Croupton, comme s'il évoquait le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Winky, trop accablée pour parler, avait légèrement écarté les doigts, laissant voir ses grands yeux marrons au regard atterré.

— Les choses se sont passées très rapidement. Mon père a été aussitôt soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium par mon maître. C'était lui, maintenant, qui était prisonnier, lui qui se retrouvait sous contrôle. Mon maître l'a forcé à poursuivre ses activités habituelles, à se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Et j'ai été enfin libéré. Je me suis éveillé, je suis redevenu moi-même, la vie est revenue en moi après toutes ces années.

— Et qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort vous a demandé de faire ? _interrogea Dumbledore_.

— Il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à tout risquer pour lui. J'y étais prêt. Mon rêve, ma seule ambition, c'était de le servir, de faire mes preuves à ses yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un fidèle serviteur à Poudlard. Un serviteur qui guiderait Harry Potter à travers les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans que personne s'en rende compte. Un serviteur qui veillerait sur Harry Potter. Et qui l'amènerait à être le premier à mettre la main sur le trophée. Un trophée qui aurait été transformé en Portoloin de telle sorte que quiconque poserait la main dessus serait immédiatement transporté auprès de mon maître. Mais d'abord...

— Vous aviez besoin d'Alastor Maugrey, _dit Dumbledore_.

Sa voix restait très calme, mais ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

— Je m'en suis occupé avec Wormtail. Nous avions préparé le Polynectar à l'avance. Nous sommes allés ensemble jusque chez lui. Maugrey a résisté. Il y a eu une bagarre et nous avons réussi à le neutraliser juste à temps. Nous l'avons bouclé dans sa propre malle magique après avoir pris un peu de ses cheveux pour les ajouter au Polynectar. Puis j'ai bu la potion et je suis devenu le double de Maugrey. Je lui ai pris sa jambe de bois et son œil magique et j'étais ainsi prêt à recevoir Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il est arrivé pour s'occuper des Moldus alertés par le vacarme. J'ai déplacé les poubelles dans le jardin et j'ai dit à Arthur Weasley que quelqu'un s'y était introduit et avait déclenché la réaction des poubelles magiques. Après son départ, j'ai pris les vêtements de Maugrey et ses détecteurs d'ennemis que j'ai mis dans sa malle avec lui, puis je suis parti à Poudlard. Je l'ai gardé vivant, en le soumettant au sortilège de l'Imperium, pour pouvoir l'interroger. Je voulais tout savoir de son passé, de ses habitudes, afin d'être sûr que Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait aucun soupçon. En plus, j'avais besoin de ses cheveux pour la préparation du Polynectar. Il n'était pas difficile de se procurer les autres ingrédients. J'ai volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre dans le bureau de Rogue. Quand il m'a découvert, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais reçu des ordres pour fouiller tout le château.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Wormtail après l'attaque contre Maugrey ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

— Il est retourné s'occuper de mon maître qui était resté dans la maison de mon père. Il était également chargé de surveiller mon père.

— Mais votre père s'est enfui, _dit Dumbledore_.

— Oui. Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium, comme je l'avais fait moi-même. Il y avait des moments où il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait et mon maître a estimé qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser sortir de la maison. Il l'a alors forcé à envoyer ses instructions au ministère par courrier. Il l'a obligé à écrire qu'il était malade, mais Wormtail s'est montré négligent. Il ne l'a pas surveillé d'assez près et mon père a réussi à s'échapper. Mon maître s'est douté qu'il irait tout de suite à Poudlard pour tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il était prêt à avouer qu'il m'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban. Mon maître m'a fait savoir que mon père s'était enfui et m'a dit de l'arrêter à tout prix. J'ai donc attendu en me servant de la carte que j'avais prise à Harry Potter. La carte qui avait failli tout gâcher.

_La Carte du Maraudeur._

Je sens ma mère se tendre.

— La carte ? _dit précipitamment Dumbledore_. Quelle carte ?

— La carte de Poudlard que possédait Potter. Il avait vu mon nom s'y inscrire une nuit où j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue pour y voler d'autres ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar. Il a cru que c'était mon père puisque nous avons le même prénom. Cette nuit-là, je me suis arrangé pour lui prendre sa carte. Je lui ai dit que mon père détestait les mages noirs et Potter a cru qu'il fouillait le bureau de Rogue parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'en être un. Pendant une semaine, j'ai attendu l'arrivée de mon père à Poudlard. Enfin, un soir, la carte a montré qu'il avait pénétré dans le parc. J'ai aussitôt mis ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis allé à sa rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé à la lisière de la forêt mais Potter et Krum sont arrivés. J'ai donc attendu. Je ne pouvais attaquer Potter, mon maître avait besoin de lui. Quand il a couru chercher Dumbledore, j'ai stupéfixé Krum et j'ai tué mon père.

— Noooooon ! _gémit Winky_. Maître Barty, maître Barty, qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

— Vous avez tué votre père, _répéta Dumbledore de la même voix calme_. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps ?

— Je l'ai transporté dans la forêt et je l'ai recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais la carte avec moi. J'ai suivi la course de Potter jusqu'au château. Il est tombé sur Rogue, puis Dumbledore est arrivé. J'ai vu ensuite Potter amener Dumbledore dans le parc. Je suis alors sorti de la forêt, je les ai contournés puis je les ai rejoints en arrivant derrière eux. J'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que c'était Rogue qui m'avait dit où ils étaient. Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de mon père et je suis retourné auprès de son corps. J'ai regardé la carte et quand j'ai vu que tout le monde était parti, j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre de mon père. J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique... que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dans le carré de terre fraîchement retournée, devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Il y eut un grand silence ponctué seulement par les sanglots de Winky. Puis Dumbledore ajouta ;

— Et ce soir...

— Avant le dîner, j'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe, _murmura Croupton_. Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin. Lorsque l’épreuve a commencé, j’ai vu Fawley commencer à paniquer. J’en ai profité pour l’éloigner, la stupéfixer et l’emmener au cimetière pour que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse utiliser son sang. Et le plan de mon maître a marché. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au-delà de tous mes rêves.

Une fois de plus, son sourire de dément éclaira son visage et sa tête s'affaissa sur son épaule tandis que Winky sanglotait et gémissait à côté de lui.


	25. La croisée des chemins

Dumbledore se leva et regarda longuement Barty Croupton avec une expression de dégoût. Puis il brandit sa baguette et en fit jaillir des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Croupton pour le ligoter solidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur McGonagall.

— Minerva, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry là-haut ?

— Bien sûr, _répondit le professeur McGonagall_.

Elle avait le teint pâle, comme si elle était prise de nausées. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Barty Croupton, sa main ne tremblait pas.

— Severus, _dit alors Dumbledore_ , pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornélius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure environ.

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit en silence de la pièce.

— Harry ? _dit Dumbledore avec douceur_.

Harry se leva et chancela à nouveau. Dumbledore lui prit le bras et l'aida à marcher dans le couloir sombre.

— Je n’arrive pas à y croire… _murmurais-je._

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, épuisée. Puis, je regarde mes mains.

— J’ai… j’ai oublié ma baguette magique dans ma salle commune, j’ai réussi à faire de la magie dans baguette, j’ai fait des choses complètement impossibles.

— Calmez vous Miss Fawley, lorsque Madame Pomfresh arrivera vous irez vous reposer dans l’infirmerie, _me dit McGonagall_. Nous tirerons tout cela au clair une fois reposée.

Ladite Madame Pomfresh finit par arriver et ma mère, Rogue et moi allons à l’infirmerie. Alors qu’elle venait finalement s’occuper de mon poignet après m’avoir donné un pyjama et un peu d’intimité, j’entends ma mère discuter précipitamment avec Rogue. Puis, Madame Pomfresh me force à boire une potion de nuit sans rêve et, peu après, je me sens partir.

Je suis réveillée un peu plus tard, mais je fais semblant de dormir.

— Ils vont les réveiller à force de faire du bruit ! _s’exclame maman._

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils crient comme ça ? Il ne s'est quand même pas encore passé quelque chose ? _demanda Bill._

— C'est la voix de Fudge, _murmura Mrs Weasley_. L'autre, c'est Minerva McGonagall, non ? Mais pourquoi se disputent-ils ?

Des gens criaient et des pas précipités s'approchaient de l'infirmerie.

— C'est peut-être regrettable, mais c'est comme ça, Minerva, _disait Cornélius Fudge d'une voix forte_.

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'amener dans l'enceinte du château ! _s'écria le professeur McGonagall_. Quand Dumbledore l'apprendra...

J’entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volée. J’ouvre à peine les yeux pour voir Fudge s'avancer dans la salle à grandes enjambées, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue sur ses talons.

— Où est Dumbledore _? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux à Mrs Weasley_.

— Il n'est pas là, _répondit celle-ci avec colère_. C'est une infirmerie, ici, monsieur le ministre, et vous feriez bien de...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore entra à son tour d'un pas pressé.

— Que s'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant alternativement Fudge et le professeur McGonagall_. Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Minerva, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, je vous avais demandé de surveiller Barty Croupton.

— Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller, Dumbledore ! _répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante_. Monsieur le ministre s'en est occupé lui-même !

Je n'avais jamais vu le professeur McGonagall perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses nerfs. La colère marbrait son visage de taches rouges, elle serrait les poings et tremblait de fureur.

— Quand nous avons averti Mr Fudge que nous avions capturé le Mangemort responsable des événements de cette nuit, _dit Rogue à voix basse_ , il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité personnelle était menacée. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détraqueur et il l'a fait entrer dans le bureau où Barty Croupton...

— Je lui ai dit que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, Dumbledore ! _tonna_ _le professeur McGonagall._ Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château, mais...

— Chère madame, _rugit Fudge_ , en tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel...

Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall couvrit celle de Fudge.

— Au moment même où ce... cette chose est entrée dans la pièce, _hurla-t-elle en tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le doigt pointé sur Fudge_ , elle s'est précipitée sur Croupton et... et...

Le professeur McGonagall essayait de trouver ses mots pour raconter ce qui s'était produit. Mais j’avais déjà compris que le Détraqueur avait dû infliger à Barty Croupton son baiser fatal, aspirant son âme à travers sa bouche. C'était pire que la mort.

— Et alors, ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! _s'emporta Fudge_. Apparemment, il a été responsable de plusieurs meurtres !

— Mais maintenant, il ne peut plus témoigner, Cornélius, _dit Dumbledore_.

Il fixait Fudge d'un regard dur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

— Il ne pourra plus expliquer pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens.

— Pourquoi il les a tués ? Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans ! _s'exclama Fudge_. C'était un fou furieux ! D'après ce que Minerva et Severus m'ont dit, il semblait persuadé d'avoir agi sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

— Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornélius, _répondit Dumbledore_. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui visait à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et ce plan a réussi. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

Fudge donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Clignant des yeux d'un air stupéfait, il regarda Dumbledore comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Vous-Savez-Qui... est revenu ? _balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés_. Ridicule. Allons, Dumbledore, reprenez-vous...

— Ainsi que Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute rapporté, _reprit Dumbledore_ , nous avons entendu la confession de Barty Croupton. Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il nous a révélé comment il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort, apprenant par Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie, l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour capturer Harry. Le plan a réussi, comme je vous l'ai dit. Croupton a aidé Voldemort à revenir.

— Voyons, Dumbledore, _répliqua Fudge_ , vous... vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire cela. Vous-Savez-Qui ? De retour ? Allons, allons, Croupton a certainement cru lui-même qu'il agissait sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui mais comment pouvez-vous croire sur parole un personnage aussi fou, Dumbledore... ?

— Lorsque Harry a touché le trophée, ce soir, il a été immédiatement transporté auprès de Voldemort, _dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme_. Nymeria a été capturée par Croupton et emmenée à Voldemort. Ils ont assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous permettre d'interroger Harry et Nymeria ce soir.

L'étrange sourire de Fudge s'attarda.

— Vous êtes... heu... prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ?

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut rompu par un grognement de Sirius.

— En effet, je crois Harry, _répondit Dumbledore dont le regard flamboyait à présent_. J'ai entendu la confession de Croupton et j'ai entendu Harry raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où il a touché le trophée et les deux récits coïncident, ils expliquent tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que Bertha Jorkins a disparu, l'été dernier.

Fudge avait toujours cet étrange sourire.

— Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez entendu dire par un fou assassin et un garçon qui...

Fudge lança un nouveau regard à Harry qui comprit aussitôt.

— Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge, _dit-il à voix basse_.

Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Bill sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rendu compte que Harry ne dormait plus. J’ouvre complètement les yeux également. Fudge rougit légèrement mais une expression de défi apparut sur son visage buté.

— Et en admettant que je l'aie lu ? _dit-il, le regard tourné vers Dumbledore_. Et si j'y avais découvert que vous avez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ? Il parle le Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est pris d'étranges crises...

— J'imagine que vous faites allusion aux douleurs de sa cicatrice ? _dit Dumbledore d'un ton glacial_.

— Alors, vous reconnaissez que ces douleurs sont bien réelles ? _répondit précipitamment Fudge_. Il a des maux de tête ? Des cauchemars ? Peut-être aussi... des hallucinations ?

Je me redresse.

— Harry n’est pas fou, _grognais-je en serrant les poings._

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

— Écoutez-moi, Cornélius, _reprit Dumbledore en avançant d'un pas vers Fudge_.

A nouveau, il émana de lui cette impression indéfinissable de puissance.

— Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi. Cette cicatrice qu'il porte au front n'a en aucune manière affecté son cerveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait mal lorsque Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou qu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers.

Fudge avait légèrement reculé en voyant Dumbledore avancer vers lui, mais il paraissait toujours aussi buté.

— Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme...

— Écoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! _s'écria Harry_.

Il essaya de sortir de son lit mais Mrs Weasley le força à se rallonger.

— J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms ! Lucius Malefoy...

Rogue fit un brusque mouvement mais, lorsque Harry le regarda, il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Fudge.

— Malefoy a été innocenté ! _protesta Fudge, visiblement offensé_. C'est une très vieille famille... Ils ont fait de nombreux dons pour soutenir d'excellentes causes...

— Justement, ils ont des choses à se faire pardonner, _dis-je_. On ne donne pas de grandes sommes par charité.

— Macnair ! _poursuivit Harry_.

— Lui aussi a été innocenté ! Il travaille pour le ministère, maintenant !

— Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle...

— Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans ! _s'exclama Fudge avec colère._ Tu aurais pu trouver ces noms-là dans d'anciens comptes rendus des procès ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables et vous persistez à les avaler. Allons, Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous encore croire ce qu'il dit ?

— Espèce d'idiot ! _s'écria le professeur McGonagall_. Cedric Diggory ! Mr Croupton ! Ces assassinats ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un simple fou qui frappe au hasard !

— Je n'en vois aucune preuve ! _répliqua Fudge, le visage violacé de fureur_. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces treize dernières années !

— Vous refusez de voir la vérité en face ! Vous avez peur ! _m’énervais-je._

— Je vous conseille de vous calmer, jeune fille !

— Voldemort est revenu, _répéta Dumbledore_. Si vous acceptez ce fait tel qu'il est et si vous prenez les mesures nécessaires, nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation. La première décision, la plus importante, devrait être de retirer aux Détraqueurs le contrôle de la prison d'Azkaban...

— Ridicule ! _s'écria Fudge_. Enlever les Détraqueurs ! Je serais démis de mes fonctions si je faisais une telle proposition ! La plupart d'entre nous n'arrivons à bien dormir que parce que nous savons que les Détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban !

— Et nous, Cornélius, nous dormons beaucoup moins bien en sachant que vous avez confié la surveillance des plus dangereux partisans de Lord Voldemort à des créatures qui se rangeront à ses côtés dès qu'il le leur demandera ! _répliqua Dumbledore_. Elles ne vous resteront pas fidèles, Fudge ! Voldemort peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de possibilités que vous d'exercer leurs pouvoirs et de satisfaire leurs désirs ! Lorsque les Détraqueurs et ses anciens partisans l'auront rejoint, vous aurez bien du mal à l'empêcher de retrouver la puissance qui était la sienne il y a treize ans !

Fudge ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si aucune parole ne pouvait répondre à pareil outrage.

— La deuxième mesure que vous devriez prendre, et tout de suite, _poursuivit Dumbledore_ , ce serait d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants.

— Des émissaires aux géants _? s'écria Fudge qui avait soudain retrouvé sa langue_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie ?

— Tendez-leur la main de l'amitié dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, _dit Dumbledore_ , ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, que lui seul est en mesure de leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté !

— Vous... vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! _balbutia Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas_. Si la communauté des sorciers apprenait que j'ai approché les géants... Tout le monde les déteste, Dumbledore... Ce serait la fin de ma carrière...

— Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornélius ! _lança Dumbledore, le regard flamboyant_.

Il avait haussé la voix et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui devenait si intense qu'elle était presque palpable.

— Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance, comme vous l'avez toujours fait, à la prétendue pureté du sang ! Vous refusez de reconnaître que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient ! Votre Détraqueur a supprimé le dernier membre d'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur et voyez ce que cet homme avait choisi de faire de sa vie ! Je vous le dis maintenant ; prenez les mesures que je vous ai suggérées et vous laisserez le souvenir, dans votre administration et ailleurs, de l'un des plus courageux et des plus grands ministres de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connus. Renoncez à agir et l'histoire se souviendra de vous comme de l'homme dont la faiblesse aura donné à Lord Voldemort une deuxième chance de détruire le monde que nous avons essayé de reconstruire !

— Complètement fou, _murmura Fudge en reculant encore d'un pas_. De la démence...

Il y eut alors un grand silence. Madame Pomfresh était figée au pied du lit, les mains sur la bouche. Mrs Weasley, toujours penchée sur Harry, le tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever. Bill, Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement Fudge. Maman essayant de me rallonger.

— Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, Cornélius, _reprit Dumbledore_ , nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Vous agirez comme vous le jugerez bon. Et moi aussi, j'agirai comme je le jugerai bon.

La voix de Dumbledore n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle donnait l'impression d'une simple constatation, mais Fudge se raidit comme s'il l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, Dumbledore, _dit-il en agitant un index accusateur_. Je vous ai laissé la bride sur le cou. Toujours. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour vous. Parfois, je n'étais pas d'accord avec certaines de vos décisions, mais je ne disais rien. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui vous auraient permis d'engager un loup-garou comme professeur ou de garder Hagrid, ou encore de fixer le programme scolaire sans en référer au ministère. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi...

— Le seul auquel j'ai l'intention de m'opposer, _l'interrompit Dumbledore_ , c'est Lord Voldemort. Si vous êtes contre lui, Cornélius, nous resterons du même côté.

Apparemment, Fudge ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière sur ses petits pieds en faisant tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains.

— Il ne peut pas être de retour, Dumbledore, _dit-il enfin, d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant_ , c'est impossible...

Rogue s'avança alors vers lui en passant devant Dumbledore. Il releva la manche de sa rote et mit son bras sous le nez de Fudge qui tressaillit.

— Voilà, _dit Rogue d'un ton brusque_. Vous voyez ; la Marque des Ténèbres. Et encore, elle n'est pas aussi nette. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire. Mais vous pouvez quand même la voir. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort. C'était un signe de reconnaissance et un moyen de nous faire venir auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il touchait la Marque d'un Mangemort, nous transplanions immédiatement à ses côtés. Cette Marque que vous voyez là est devenue de plus en plus visible au cours de l'année. Celle de Karkaroff également. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Karkaroff a pris la fuite, cette nuit ? Tous les deux, nous avons senti la Marque nous brûler. Et tous les deux, nous savions qu'il était de retour. Karkaroff redoute la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a trahi trop de ses camarades Mangemorts pour être bien accueilli s'il revenait au bercail.

Fudge recula devant Rogue comme il avait reculé devant Dumbledore. Hochant la tête, il ne semblait pas avoir assimilé le moindre mot de ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. Il se contentait de regarder avec dégoût l'horrible Marque sur son bras. Enfin, il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et murmura ;

— Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, Dumbledore, mais j'en ai entendu assez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous recontacterai demain pour parler un peu de la façon dont cette école doit être dirigée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au ministère.

Parvenu devant la porte, il s'arrêta soudain, fit volte-face et revint vers le lit de Harry.

— Ton prix, _dit-il d'un ton sec_.

Il sortit de sa poche un sac d'or qu'il laissa tomber sur la table de chevet.

— Mille Gallions. Normalement, il aurait dû y avoir une cérémonie, mais étant donné les circonstances...

Il enfonça son chapeau melon sur sa tête et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Dumbledore se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Harry.

— Il y a du travail, _dit-il_. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?

— Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, _répondit Mrs Weasley_.

Elle avait le teint livide, mais semblait déterminée.

— Arthur sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec Fudge. Il n'a jamais eu d'avancement au ministère à cause de son affection pour les Moldus. Fudge trouve qu'il n'a pas le véritable orgueil des sorciers.

— Il faut que je lui envoie un message, _dit Dumbledore_. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement avertis et Arthur est bien placé pour contacter ceux qui travaillent au ministère et qui ne sont pas aussi aveugles que Cornélius.

— Je vais aller voir papa, _dit Bill_ , je pars tout de suite.

— Parfait, _approuva Dumbledore_. Raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui que je prendrai bientôt directement contact avec lui. Mais il devra se montrer discret. Si jamais Fudge pense que je mets mon nez dans les affaires du ministère...

— Comptez sur moi, _dit Bill_.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry, embrassa sa mère, mit sa cape et sortit de la salle d'un pas vif.

— Minerva, _dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall_ , je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Et également, si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime.

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à son tour de la salle.

— Poppy, _dit alors Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh_. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour descendre dans le bureau de Maugrey ? Vous y trouverez une elfe de maison du nom de Winky qui doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et ramenez-la aux cuisines. Dobby s'occupera d'elle.

— Très bien, _dit Madame Pomfresh, visiblement étonnée_.

Et elle aussi quitta la salle. Dumbledore s'assura que la porte était fermée et que les pas de Madame Pomfresh s'étaient éloignés avant de reprendre la parole.

— Et maintenant, Sirius... Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?

Le gros chien noir leva les yeux vers Dumbledore puis, en un instant, se métamorphosa en homme. Rogue n'avait pas crié, ni fait de bond en arrière mais il contempla le visage de Sirius avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère.

— Lui ! _gronda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Sirius qui avait la même expression de dégoût_. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

— J’ai été innocenté, pauvre crétin.

— Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité, _dit Dumbledore_ , tout comme vous, Severus. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Sirius et Rogue se toisaient avec la plus grande répulsion.

— A court terme, _reprit Dumbledore, avec une certaine impatience dans la voix_ , vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté, désormais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et, si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous.

Très lentement, mais en continuant de se lancer des regards assassins, Sirius et Rogue s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main pendant une fraction de seconde.

— Ça suffira pour l'instant, _dit Dumbledore en se plaçant entre eux_. A présent, j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, tous les anciens. Restez chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

— Mais..., _dit Harry_.

— Tu me reverras très bientôt, Harry, _assura Sirius_. Je te le promets. Mais je dois faire ce que je peux, tu comprends, non ?

— Oui, _dit Harry_. Oui... Bien sûr.

Sirius lui saisit la main et la serra brièvement, puis il fît un signe de tête à Dumbledore, se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien et sortit de la salle en actionnant la poignée de la porte avec sa patte. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

— Severus, _dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue_. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt...

— J'y suis prêt, _répondit Rogue_.

Il paraissait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillaient étrangement.

— Alors, bonne chance, _dit Dumbledore_.

Son visage exprimait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il le regarda sortir en silence derrière Sirius. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

— Je dois descendre, _dit-il enfin_. Il faut que je voie les Diggory. Harry, bois le reste de ta potion. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard. Eleana, demandez à Poppy d’en redonner à Nymeria lorsqu’elle reviendra.

— Entendu, _dit-elle._

Harry se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers tandis que Dumbledore sortait à son tour. Je laisse maman me rallonger également. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla.

— Il faut que tu finisses ta potion, Harry, _dit enfin Mrs Weasley_.

Elle repoussa le sac d'or posé sur la table de chevet pour prendre le flacon et le gobelet.

— Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Essaye de penser à autre chose... Pense par exemple à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ce que tu as gagné !

— Je ne veux pas de cet or, _répondit Harry, d'une voix sans timbre_. Prenez-le. Donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû le gagner, c'est Cedric.

Il battit des paupières et regarda le plafond.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, _murmura Mrs Weasley_.

— Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, _expliqua Harry_.

Mrs Weasley posa la potion sur la table de chevet, se pencha sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il y eut un grand bruit, comme un claquement de porte, et Mrs Weasley lâcha Harry. Hermione, debout devant la fenêtre, tenait quelque chose étroitement serré dans sa main.

— Désolée, _murmura-t-elle_.

— Ta potion, Harry, _dit précipitamment Mrs Weasley, en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main._

Harry la but d'un seul coup. Son effet fut immédiat. Et moi, j’attendis en silence que Madame Pomfresh revienne pour m’en donner une autre.


	26. Le commencement

J’ai passé les 72h qui ont suivi à l’infirmerie, dans un profond sommeil. D’après ma mère, ils voulaient m’envoyer à Ste Mangouste si je ne m’étais pas réveillée le jour même.

Lorsque je suis sortie, la plupart de mes camarades m'évitaient dans les couloirs, et fuyaient même mon regard. Certains chuchotaient sur mon passage, la main devant la bouche. Je passais tout mon temps avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Nous n’éprouvions pas le besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Comme il n'y avait plus de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, nous avions des heures de libres. Le jeudi après-midi, nous en profitons pour aller voir Hagrid dans sa cabane. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Lorsqu'il nous vit approcher, Crockdur bondit sur nous par la porte ouverte en aboyant et en remuant la queue avec frénésie.

— Qui est là ? _demanda Hagrid_. Harry ! Nymeria !

Il se précipita sur nous, étreignit Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis, ce fut mon tour.

— Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Vraiment plaisir.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, deux tasses de la taille d'un seau avec des soucoupes assorties étaient posées sur la table de bois, devant la cheminée.

— J'ai pris une tasse de thé avec Olympe _, dit Hagrid_. Elle vient de partir.

— Qui ? _demanda Ron, intrigué_.

— Madame Maxime, bien sûr !

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés, tous les deux ? _dit Ron_.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _répondit Hagrid d'un ton dégagé en allant chercher d'autres tasses dans le buffet_.

Lorsqu'il eut préparé le thé et offert quelques biscuits pâteux, il s'adossa contre sa chaise et observa Harry de ses petits yeux noirs.

— Ça va ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru_.

— Oui, _assura Harry_.

— Non, ça ne va pas, _dit Hagrid_. Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Mais ça ira mieux.

Harry resta silencieux.

— Je savais qu'il reviendrait, _reprit Hagrid_.

Nous le regardons d'un air interloqué.

— Je le savais depuis des années, Harry. Je savais qu'il était là, caché quelque part et qu'il attendait son heure. Il fallait que ça arrive. Eh bien maintenant, c'est arrivé et il faudra s'y faire. On se battra. Il est possible qu'on arrive à l'arrêter avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre les choses en main. En tout cas, c'est le plan de Dumbledore. Tant qu'il est là, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.

En voyant notre expression incrédule, Hagrid haussa ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Ça ne sert à rien de rester là à s'inquiéter, _dit-il_. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera et il faudra se préparer à l'affronter. Dumbledore m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, Harry.

Hagrid bomba la poitrine en le regardant.

— Tu as fait aussi bien que ce que ton père aurait fait. Je ne peux pas t'adresser de plus beau compliment.

Harry lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis plusieurs jours.

— C'était quoi, ce que voulait vous demander Dumbledore, Hagrid ? _interrogea-t-il_. Il a envoyé le professeur McGonagall vous chercher, vous et Madame Maxime... Il voulait vous voir... cette nuit-là.

— Il avait un petit travail à me confier, cet été, _répondit Hagrid_. Mais c'est un secret, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, même pas à vous trois. Olympe, enfin, Madame Maxime, va peut-être venir avec moi. J'en suis même presque sûr. Je pense avoir réussi à la convaincre.

— Ça concerne Voldemort ? _demandais-je._

Hagrid tressaillit en entendant prononcer le nom.

— Peut-être bien, _répondit-il d'un ton évasif_. Et maintenant, est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir voir le dernier Scroutt qui reste ? Non, non, rassurez-vous, je plaisantais ! Une simple plaisanterie ! _ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de nos visages_.

Lorsqu’il fut le temps de préparer les bagages pour les vacances d’été, j’avais plus que hâte de rentrer. Mais je redoutais le banquet de fin d'année, qui était d'habitude une occasion de fêter puisqu'on y annonçait le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Lorsque Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi entrons dans la Grande Salle, nous remarquons aussitôt que les décorations habituelles n'avaient pas été installées. En temps normal, les couleurs de la maison gagnante étaient déployées dans toute la salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Ce soir, cependant, des draperies noires étaient accrochées au mur, derrière la table des professeurs. Je compris tout de suite qu'on avait voulu ainsi rendre hommage à Cedric.

Le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil était assis à la table des professeurs. Il avait récupéré sa jambe de bois et son œil magique et paraissait extrêmement nerveux, sursautant chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. La chaise du professeur Karkaroff était vide. Madame Maxime, en revanche, était toujours là, assise à côté de Hagrid. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse. Plus loin, Rogue avait pris place à côté du professeur McGonagall.

Je m’installe à côté de Harry, l’aigle intrus à la table des lions. Dumbledore se leva et La Grande Salle, jusqu'ici moins bruyante que lors des autres banquets de fin d'année, devint totalement silencieuse.

— Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année, _dit Dumbledore_.

Il s'interrompit et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Poufsouffle. C'était la table qui avait été la plus discrète de toute la soirée, la table autour de laquelle on voyait les visages les plus tristes, les plus blafards.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, _poursuivit Dumbledore_. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cedric Diggory.

Dans un raclement de chaises et de bancs, tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs gobelets. D'une même voix, comme un grondement qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle, tout le monde prononça le nom de Cedric Diggory. Ma main libre se lie à celle de Harry.

— Cedric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, _poursuivit Dumbledore_. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Je regarde Dumbledore.

— Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Un murmure de panique parcourut la Grande Salle. Les élèves fixaient Dumbledore d'un air incrédule et terrifié. Parfaitement calme, Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne.

— Le ministère de la Magie, _reprit Dumbledore_ , ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait, soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cedric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

Pétrifiés, épouvantés, tous les visages étaient tournés vers Dumbledore... ou presque tous les visages. A la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy murmurait quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle.

— Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cedric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, _poursuivit Dumbledore_. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry Potter et de Nymeria Fawley.

Il y eut comme un frémissement dans la Grande Salle lorsque quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers Harry et moi avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore.

— Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley ont réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Ils ont risqué leur propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cedric. Ils ont fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent leur rendre hommage.

Dumbledore regarda Harry et moi avec gravité et leva à nouveau son gobelet. Presque tout le monde l'imita dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves murmurèrent nos noms comme ils avaient murmuré celui de Cedric et burent en notre honneur. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et de nombreux autres élèves de Serpentard étaient restés assis sans toucher à leurs gobelets, dans une attitude de défi. Dumbledore ne s'en était pas aperçu. Lorsque chacun se fut rassis, Dumbledore poursuivit.

— Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier. A la lumière de ce qui s'est passé, le retour de Voldemort, de tels liens deviennent plus importants que jamais.

Dumbledore regarda Madame Maxime et Hagrid, Fleur Delacour et ses camarades de Beauxbâtons, puis Viktor Krum et les élèves de Durmstrang assis à la table des Serpentard. Krum paraissait méfiant, presque effrayé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore prononce des paroles sévères.

— Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, _reprit Dumbledore en fixant les élèves de Durmstrang_ , seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu, et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper, que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory.

Je passe une main sur mon visage et essuie mes joues.

Puis, vint le moment de partir. Dans le hall bondé, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi attendions avec les élèves de quatrième année les diligences qui devaient nous emmener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Cette fois encore, c'était une belle journée d'été.

— Arry !

Il se retourna et vit Fleur Delacour qui montait en courant les marches de pierre du château. Derrière elle, au fond du parc, Hagrid aidait Madame Maxime à atteler deux des chevaux géants. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons s'apprêtait à repartir par la voie des airs.

— J'espère que nous nous reverrons, _dit Fleur en lui tendant la main_. Je voudrais trouver un travail ici pour améliorer mon anglais.

— Il est déjà très bon, _assura Ron d'une voix un peu étranglée_.

— J'ai encore du mal avec les h aspirés... _dit Fleur en lui adressant un grand sourire_.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

— Au revoir, Arry, _ajouta Fleur_. J'ai eu grand plaisir à te rencontrer !

Fleur traversa la pelouse pour rejoindre Madame Maxime, ses cheveux blond-argent ondulant au soleil.

— Je me demande comment les élèves de Durmstrang vont faire pour rentrer, _dit Ron_. Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à manœuvrer ce bateau sans Karkaroff ?

— Ce n'est pas Karrrkarrroff qui tenait la barrrre, _dit derrière nous une voix au ton abrupt_. Il rrrestait dans sa cabine et nous laissait fairrre tout le trrravail.

Krum était venu dire au revoir à Hermione.

— Est-ce que je pourrrais te parrrler ? _lui demanda-t-il_.

— Oh... Oui... d'accord, _répondit Hermione_.

Un peu gênée, elle suivit Krum parmi la foule des élèves.

— Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher ! _lui cria Ron_. On va bientôt partir !

— Rooh, laisse-les, _dis-je avec un petit sourire._

Il nous laissa surveiller l'arrivée des diligences et tendit le cou au-dessus des têtes pour essayer de voir ce que faisaient Krum et Hermione. Ils revinrent très vite et Ron regarda Hermione avec insistance, mais elle garda un visage impassible.

— J'aimais bien Diggorrry, _dit brusquement Krum à Harry_. Il était toujourrrs trrrès poli avec moi. Toujourrrs. Bien que je sois à Durrrmstrrrang... avec Karrrkarrroff, _ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.

— Vous avez déjà un nouveau directeur ? _demanda Harry_.

Krum haussa les épaules. Il tendit la main, comme l'avait fait Fleur, serra celle de Harry puis celle de Ron et la mienne. Ron semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure particulièrement douloureuse. Krum s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Ron s'écria ;

— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Hermione détourna la tête en souriant. Krum, surpris mais flatté, signa à Ron un morceau de parchemin tandis que les diligences sans chevaux cahotaient dans l'allée en direction du château.

Au cours du voyage de retour à la gare de King's Cross, le temps n'aurait pas pu être plus différent qu'à l'aller, lorsqu'on était partis pour Poudlard au mois de septembre précédent. On ne voyait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel.

On avait réussi à trouver un compartiment libre pour nous tout seuls. Cette fois encore, Ron avait enveloppé la cage de Coquecigrue dans sa tenue de soirée pour empêcher le hibou de hululer continuellement. Hedwige somnolait et Pattenrond était pelotonné sur la banquette, comme un gros coussin de fourrure orange, à côté de Lya. Pendant que le train filait vers le sud, nous parlions plus longuement et plus librement qu'on ne l'avait fait au cours de la semaine écoulée. Seule l'arrivée du chariot à friandises interrompit notre conversation sur les mesures que Dumbledore pourrait prendre pour essayer d'arrêter Voldemort.

Lorsque Hermione revint du couloir en rangeant son argent, elle tira de son sac un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier.

— Il n'y a rien là-dedans. Rien du tout, tu peux regarder toi-même. Je l'ai lu tous les jours et je n'ai trouvé qu'un tout petit article le lendemain de la troisième tâche pour annoncer que c'était toi qui avais remporté le tournoi. Ils n'ont même pas cité Cedric. Pas la moindre information sur ce qui s'est passé. A mon avis, Fudge les oblige à garder le silence.

— Il n'arrivera jamais à faire taire Rita, _fît remarquer Harry_. Encore moins sur une histoire comme ça.

— Oh, Rita n'a plus rien écrit depuis la troisième tâche, _dit Hermione d'un ton étrangement retenu_. D'ailleurs, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui, à présent, tremblait légèrement_ , Rita Skeeter n'écrira plus rien du tout pendant un bon moment. Si elle ne veut pas que je raconte tout sur elle.

— De quoi tu parles ? _s'étonna Ron_.

— J'ai découvert comment elle s'y prenait pour écouter les conversations privées alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de remettre les pieds à l'école, _répondit Hermione_.

— Sérieux ? _demandais-je, ravie._

— Alors, comment elle faisait ? _demanda Ron en la regardant avec curiosité_.

— C'est toi, Harry, qui m'as donné l'idée, _répondit Hermione_.

— Moi ? _s'exclama Harry_. Comment ?

— Tu te souviens quand tu as parlé de micros pas plus gros qu'un insecte ? Et quand tu t'es demandé comment elle s'y prenait pour cafarder dans son journal ? _dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux._

— Mais tu m'as dit que les micros ne marchaient pas à...

— Ce ne sont pas les micros qui sont importants, ce sont les insectes. Figurez-vous que Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré. Elle est capable de se transformer...

Hermione retira de son sac un petit bocal fermé par un couvercle.

—... en scarabée.

— Tu plaisantes ! _dit Ron_. Ce n'est quand même pas...

— Mais si, c'est bien elle, _répondit Hermione d'un ton allègre en brandissant le bocal_.

Un gros scarabée y était enfermé au milieu de feuilles et de brindilles. J’éclate de rire.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire... _murmura Ron en examinant le bocal_.

— C'est la vérité, _répondit Hermione, le visage rayonnant_. Je l'ai attrapée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Regarde bien et tu verras que les marques autour de ses antennes sont exactement semblables à ses horribles lunettes.

Elle avait raison.

— Il y avait un scarabée sur la statue, le soir où Hagrid a parlé de sa mère à Madame Maxime !

— Exactement, _dit Hermione_ , et Krum a trouvé un scarabée dans mes cheveux lorsque nous avons eu notre conversation au bord du lac. Et, à moins que je ne me trompe, Rita devait se trouver sur le rebord de la fenêtre le jour où ta cicatrice t'a fait mal pendant le cours de divination. C'est comme ça qu'elle arrivait à récolter toutes ses informations.

— Et quand on a vu Malefoy sous l'arbre... Elle était dans sa main et il lui parlait, _me rappelais-je_.

— Il était au courant, bien sûr. C'est de cette façon qu'elle a recueilli ces charmantes petites interviews des Serpentard. Ils s'en fichaient qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'illégal du moment qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter des horreurs sur Hagrid et sur nous.

Hermione reprit son bocal et sourit au scarabée qui s'agitait d'un air furieux contre le verre.

— Je lui ai dit que je la laisserais sortir quand nous serions arrivés à Londres, _expliqua Hermione_. J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour rendre le verre incassable et donc elle ne peut plus se métamorphoser. Je l'ai prévenue qu'elle devrait arrêter d'écrire pendant un an. On va voir si elle arrivera à perdre l'habitude de raconter d'horribles mensonges sur les gens.

Avec un sourire serein, Hermione remit le bocal dans son sac. A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

— Très intelligent, Granger, _dit Drago Malefoy_.

Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient derrière lui. Tous trois avaient l'air plus arrogants, plus suffisants, plus menaçants que jamais. Malefoy fit un pas dans le compartiment et nous regarda avec un sourire narquois.

— Alors, _dit-il de sa voix traînante_ , tu as réussi à attraper une minable petite journaliste et Potter est de nouveau le chouchou de Dumbledore ? Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Son sourire s'élargit. Crabbe et Goyle lançaient des regards goguenards.

— On essaye de ne pas trop y penser ? _dit Malefoy à voix basse_. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

_Comment ce type peut-il être le même garçon qui me regardait avec inquiétude ce soir-là, et avec qui j’ai dansé à mon anniversaire ?_

— Sors d'ici, _dit Harry_.

— Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Potter ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que tu devrais faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, tu te souviens ? Dans le train, la première fois qu'on est allés à Poudlard ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille !

Il désigna Ron et Hermione d'un signe de tête.

— Trop tard, Potter ! Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus en premier ! Enfin, en deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem...

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait exploser une boîte de feux d'artifice dans le compartiment. Aveuglé par les éclairs des sortilèges qui avaient fusé de partout, assourdi par une série de détonations, je cligne des yeux et regarde par terre.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient étendus, inconscients, à la porte du compartiment. On s’était tous les quatre levés. On avait jeté chacun un sort différent. Mais on n'était pas les seuls à avoir réagi.

— On s'est dit qu'on ferait bien de venir voir ce que mijotaient ces trois-là, _lança Fred d'un ton dégagé_.

Sa baguette magique à la main, il entra dans le compartiment en marchant sur Goyle. George, lui aussi, avait sorti sa baguette. Il suivit Fred et prit bien soin de piétiner Malefoy au passage.

— Intéressant, comme résultat, _dit George en regardant Crabbe_. Qui est-ce qui a lancé le sortilège de Furonculose ?

— Moi, _dit Harry_.

— Étrange, _dit George d'un ton léger_ , moi, j'ai utilisé un maléfice de Jambencoton. Apparemment, il vaut mieux ne pas les mélanger. On dirait qu'il lui est poussé des petits tentacules sur tout le visage. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les laisser ici, ils n'arrangent pas le décor.

Ron, Harry et George firent rouler à coups de pied les corps inertes de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle dans le couloir, le mélange des sortilèges qu'ils avaient reçus leur donnait un aspect particulièrement repoussant, puis revinrent dans le compartiment et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

— Quelqu'un veut jouer à la bataille explosive ? _demanda Fred en sortant un jeu de cartes_.

On en était à notre cinquième partie lorsque Harry se décida enfin à leur poser la question ;

— Vous allez nous dire, maintenant, à qui vous vouliez faire du chantage ? _demanda-t-il_.

— Oh, ça..., _répondit George d'un air sombre_.

— Aucune importance, _dit Fred en hochant la tête avec impatience_. Ce n'est pas très grave. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

— On a laissé tomber, _dit George avec un haussement d'épaules_.

Mais nous insistons et Fred finit par répondre.

— D'accord, d'accord, si vous voulez vraiment savoir... c'était Ludo Verpey.

— Verpey ? _s'exclama Harry_. Tu veux dire qu'il était impliqué dans...

— Non, _répondit George, d'un air sinistre_. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est un imbécile. Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça.

— Alors, c'est quoi ? _demanda Ron_.

Fred hésita.

— Tu te souviens de ce pari qu'on avait fait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? _répondit-il enfin_. Que l'Irlande gagnerait mais que ce serait Krum qui aurait le Vif d'or ?

— Oui, _dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix_.

— Cet idiot nous a payés en or de farfadet ; il l'avait attrapé quand les mascottes d'Irlande en ont jeté sur les spectateurs.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, _dit Fred avec impatience_ , l'or a disparu, bien sûr. Le lendemain matin, il n'y en avait plus !

— C'était sûrement une erreur, non ? _dit Hermione_.

George eut un rire amer.

— Oui, au début, c'est ce qu'on a pensé. On a cru que, si on lui écrivait pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé, il nous payerait. Mais rien à faire. Il n'a pas répondu à notre lettre. On a essayé de lui en parler chaque fois qu'on l'a vu à Poudlard mais il trouvait toujours une excuse pour nous fuir.

— Il a fini par devenir très désagréable, _dit Fred_ , il a prétendu que nous étions trop jeunes pour parier et il ne voulait rien nous donner du tout.

— Alors, on lui a demandé de nous rembourser au moins notre mise, _dit George, le regard furieux_.

— Il n'a quand même pas refusé ? _s'exclama Hermione_.

— Si, justement, _dit Fred_.

— Mais c'étaient toutes vos économies ! _dit Ron_.

— Ne m'en parle pas, _se désola George_. A la fin, on a compris ce qui se passait. Le père de Lee Jordan a eu du mal à obtenir de l'argent de Verpey, lui aussi. Il paraît qu'il a de gros ennuis avec les gobelins. Il leur a emprunté des quantités d'or. Alors, ils l'ont coincé dans le bois, après la Coupe du Monde, et ils lui ont pris tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour couvrir ses dettes. Après, ils l'ont suivi jusqu'à Poudlard pour le tenir à l'œil. Il a tout perdu au jeu. Il n'a même pas deux Gallions en poche. Et vous savez comment cet idiot a essayé de rembourser les gobelins ?

— Comment ? _demanda Harry_.

— Il a parié sur toi, _dit Fred_. Il a parié très gros avec les gobelins que ce serait toi qui gagnerais le tournoi.

— C'est pour ça qu'il essayait tout le temps de m'aider ! _s'exclama Harry_. Eh bien, j'ai gagné, non ? Comme ça, il va pouvoir vous rembourser votre or !

— Non, _dit George en hochant la tête_. Les gobelins ont été aussi retors que lui. Ils ont dit que tu étais ex aequo avec Diggory alors que Verpey avait parié que tu gagnerais tout seul. Verpey a été obligé de prendre la fuite. Il a disparu juste après la troisième tâche.

George poussa un profond soupir et redistribua les cartes. Le reste du voyage se passa agréablement.

Une fois arrivé à la voie 9 ¾ , la cohue habituelle régna dans les couloirs lorsque les élèves commencèrent à descendre des wagons. Ron, Hermione et moi, chargés de nos bagages, eurent du mal à passer par-dessus Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, toujours étendus sur le sol à l'extérieur du compartiment.

Je rejoins ma mère, qui miniaturise ma valise d’un coup de baguette. Il ne me restait donc plus qu’à tenir le panier de transport de Lya.

Nous passons la barrière ensemble. L'oncle Vernon attendait derrière la barrière. Mrs Weasley se tenait tout près de lui. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, après quelques mots échangés, Harry et moi s’éloignons de quelques pas.

— Tu penses que ça ira, cet été, c’est ta tante et ton oncle ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

— S’ils se portent bien, il n’y a pas de raisons pour que ça ne se passe pas bien, _me dit-il_.

Je soupir.

— Ma mère m’envoie dans une colonie spéciale pour les sorciers cet été, elle espère que ça me changera les idées. Au programme, Quidditch, sorties dans des villages moldus et parfois dans des villages sorciers, des compétitions de bavboules, de Bataille Explosive et d’Echecs version sorciers. Oh et, pour ceux qui le veulent, il y aura des cours particuliers ! _m’exclamais-je._

Harry se met à rire.

— Et tu as hâte ? _me demande t-il._

Je regarde autour de moi avant de regarder à nouveau mon petit ami.

— Entre nous, pas vraiment ! _dis-je sur le ton de la confidence._

Harry se met à rire.

— J’essaierais de te rendre visite, sous ma forme d’aigle. Enfin, si j’arrive encore à me transformer…

— Avec plaisir.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et m’approche de lui. Doucement, nous nous embrassons et nous finissons par nous séparer avant que l’oncle de Harry ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

Harry me sourit puis se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon et le suivit en silence vers la sortie.

— Hé bien dit donc, c’est l’amour fou, _dit-elle avec un sourire amusé._

— Oui… l’amour fou, _dis-je en regardant Harry partir avec un sourire aux lèvres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fin du tome 4 ! Je n'ai pas encore attaqué la correction du tome 5 mais je peux deja vous assurer qu'il y a 33 chapitres !

**Author's Note:**

> Grâce à ses pouvoirs des Fondateurs, Nymeria a pu réussir sa transformation en Animagus. Son Patronus était un indice : un aigle.


End file.
